Les mésaventures d'Alexandra Harris
by Sheep's Queen
Summary: Une fille qui a du mal à contrôler ses sarcasmes va rencontrer des garçons qui ont du mal à maîtriser leur ego. Comment faire un choix entre son coeur et sa fierté ? SiriusxOC plus d’info à l’intérieur
1. Chapitre premier

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter blablabla pas à moi blablabla en revanche personnages originaux blablabla fruit de mon imagination blablabla PAS TOUCHE !!

**Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Eh bien après de longues années de réflexion (oui oui je suis très lente) je me suis enfin décidée à publier Alexandra Harris, ou comment passer pour la dernière des aliénées sur ffnet (et vous remarquerez que le titre s'est métamorphosé en Les mésaventures d'Alexandra Harris, ce qui n'est pas l'effet de mes pouvoirs magiques mais plutôt celui des champs très avares de mots prévus par le site èé). Pour ceux qui suivaient déjà l'histoire sur d'autres sites, ce n'est absolument pas pour vous narguer que je vous colle sous le nez des chapitres que vous avez déjà lu, mais pour vous signaler que j'ai enfin repris l'écriture (après une année assez éprouvante) et que le huitième chapitre est à moitié fini (yogladiii ) ! C'est donc avec moult excuses pour ceux-ci et un grand sourire pour les autres que je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. A noter qu'il n'est pas totalement inutile de relire les sept chapitres que je vais publier si vous les connaissez déjà car j'y ai apporté quelques modifications sur des détails qui me gênaient (à vrai dire tout le début de cette fanfiction me gêne mais ma flemme et ma nostalgie m'empêche de le modifier xD). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre premier : Où l'on voyage et on créée des liens.

Moi. Alexandra Harris. Seize ans. Un mètre soixante-cinq, cinquante et un kilos. Et plein d'autres détails dont vous n'avez rien à foutre mais qui font que je suis moi. Par exemple, mes yeux. Ils sont glauques…Non je suis pas en train de vous dire que j'ai les mirettes sinistres, c'est la couleur de mes yeux qui s'appelle comme ça. Vert d'eau, entre le vert, le gris et le turquoise. Ouais c'est clair que j'ADOORE mes yeux ! Mais je suis pas venue vous faire un exposé sur les yeux glauques –non sinistres !- mais pour vous raconter ma vie, en direct live. En gros vous suivrez les événements en direct de ma tête –si vous vous trouvez une petite place parmi le bordel qui règne en maître là-dedans.

Pour le reste j'ai les cheveux châtains, lisses et coulant sur mes épaules, une frange irrégulière me tombant presque sur les yeux. Quand je parle d'irrégularité ça colle parfaitement à ma personnalité, cette frange bombée sur mon front, encadrée par deux mèches plus longues que la dite frange…mais plus courtes que le reste de ma crinière…les deux n'étant pas elles-même de la même longueur. Je vous avais prévenu, que ma coupe de cheveux reflétait ma personnalité…La bizarrerie, le n'importe quoi universel, l'exception qui confirme la règle (par exemple…euh…celle selon laquelle les filles sont plus matures que les garçons, ou bien…celle qui stipule que les brunes sont plus intelligentes que les blondes Nda :Hééhéhoohoo !!C'est même pas vrai !!). Bref. Continuons avec cette description aussi ennuyeuse qu'inutile. Je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, je parle fringues, maquillage, mecs, quidditch, devoir d'histoire de la magie toujours pas fini, films, série télé…Ah, je vous ai pas dit ? Je suis une sorcière ! J'entre en sixième année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie !

C'est un grand château –je suis pas très fan de la déco mais en même temps il faut de tout pour faire un monde…- paumé quelque part en Ecosse, avec un grand parc, un lac squatté par un monstre marin –un gars de ma classe s'obstine à dire que le jour où il est tombé dans l'eau c'est le calamar qui l'a ressorti fissa. A mon humble avis il a plutôt dû se cogner la tête contre un rocher en tombant. Remarquez que si effectivement il a été remonté par cette pauvre bête je la comprends : plutôt avaler un sceau empli de pue de Bubobulb que de restez à l'écouter plus d'une minute. Cette école est donc divisée en quatre maisons : Serdaigle pour ceux plutôt du genre tête d'ampoule et dictionnaire ambulant –je dis ça mais j'ai de nombreux amis là-bas, c'est ma deuxième maison préférée-, Poufsouffle pour les drogués du taf –j'exagère beaucoup, j'en connais plein des paresseux comme pas deux…Et d'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi on ne m'a pas envoyé là, c'est la maison qu'on considère communément, et méchamment, comme celle des laissés pour compte, qui ne remplissaient pas les qualités requises dans les autres maisons. D'où mon interrogation parce que ça, c'est tout moi-, Serpentard pour tous les connards (ouaah ça rime !XD) et autres Mangemorts en herbe -serait-ce utile de vous préciser que je ne les apprécie pas beaucoup ?-, et la dernière mais non des moindres, Gryffondor, où j'ai été moi-même envoyé illico-presto par Choipaux-Express, qui elle, prône le courage et la noblesse…Deux qualités dont je suis totalement dépourvue. Nan mais c'est vrai, d'où je suis courageuse ? Je sais pas où ce couvre-chef de malheur a été chercher son diagnostic mais une chose est sûre, c'est partout sauf chez moi ! Il s'est passé un truc là, il a intercepté deux lignes à la fois, ses signaux se sont brouillés, et à l'heure qu'il est une jeune Poufsoufflette pleure toujours sur son destin gâché par un abruti de Choipaux miteux…Hum je crois que je vais me calmer et reprendre mon histoire…

Je rentre donc en sixième année, et je suis d'ailleurs actuellement dans un compartiment en queue de wagon du Poudlard'Express, en partance direct pour l'école, avec ma meilleure amie : Sandy O'Tool. C'est une petite blonde –quand je dis petite c'est petite- au teint très pâle et à la timidité presque maladive. Elle a de grands yeux bleus qui reflètent toute son énergie et une voix flûtée. C'est vraiment la meilleure amie que j'ai eu dans ma vie car elle ne m'a ni lâchement abandonnée au profit de quelque dinde en mini-jupe –mon ex-ami Joan-, ni trahit lamentablement en me raflant mon petit copain tout neuf datant d'à peine deux semaines –mon ex-amie Fanny. Pour le reste je suis vraiment pas douée en relations humaines, donc réussir à me lier d'amitié avec elle fut un vrai combat pour moi. Mais ma quatrième année de scolarité fut la bonne car j'ai enfin percé sa timidité en la sauvant d'une attaque de Lutins de Cornouailles enragés en cours de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) –c'est peut-être de ce genre de courage auquel faisait allusion le Choipaux quand il m'a parlé…Humm quoique je ne pense pas que stupéfixier trois gnomes au poils bleus alors qu'il couraient eux-même à leur perte en se précipitant vers le mur où se trouvait Sandy soit une preuve de noblesse indéniable… Depuis on est comme cul et chemise et sa timidité est très vite passée aux oubliettes. J'ai appris qu'on est toute les deux irlandaises d'origine, qu'on vit toutes les deux dans une famille monoparentale. Elle, vit avec son père car ses parents sont divorcés, et moi je vis avec ma mère…pour des raisons que je tairais pour l'instant.

Bref, on est donc dans le train, à se marrer comme des baleines parce que je viens de louper un sort sur ma rate –le pauvre animal se retrouve à danser le twist sans pouvoir s'arrêter…je me demande comment j'ai fait mon compte étant donné que je comptais la faire changer de couleur, tout simplement-, toujours dans nos vêtement moldus pour cause de flemme de nous changer, on attend toujours le dernier moment, c'est ma politique de base. Elle porte une petite robe d'été bleue et des ballerines de la même couleur, ainsi que le large bandeau assorti. Moi je suis disons… plus… spéciale. Je suis affublée d'un ample pantalon en lin vert vif, assorti au foulard d'une longueur interminable que j'ai enroulé autour de mon cou, ma petite rate blanche allant se réfugier dedans –pas pour l'instant vu qu'elle danse le twist. Je porte en outre un débardeur noir avec inscrit en paillettes rose fluo « BANANA'S TIME », ainsi qu'une longue chemise rose fluo, elle aussi, sans manche et dont l'encolure est brodée de paillettes noires. Mes cheveux sont quant à eux ramenés en un chignon évasif et totalement inutile du point de vue pratique étant donné que la majorité des mèches s'en échappe, même certaines petites nattes que s'était amusée à me faire ma mère hier soir ne semblent pas vouloir rester en place. Ce charmant portrait est achevé par de petites étoiles vertes ornant ma pommette gauche. Aurais-je oublié de vous préciser que mes goûts vestimentaires sont au moins aussi bizarres que ma coiffure ?

Ma jolie petite Sandy est en train d'essayer de réparer mes bêtises sous mes gloussements dindonesques quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Devant tant d'impolitesse je ne peux retenir une exclamation moqueuse.

-Hého on frappe avant d'entrer gent damoiseaux !!

-Oh excusez-nous Milady la place est libre ?

Devant le visage qui apparaît devant moi je troque mon sourire contre une expression de franche surprise. Rectification : devant LES visageS qui apparaissent devant moi. Car ce sont les Maraudeurs qui se tiennent dans l'encadrement de notre porte, Sirius et James en tête, sourires Colgate à l'appui. Les mecs les plus en vue de l'école sont là devant moi. Keskejfé keskejfé ?? Petit regard vers Sandy. Elle est toute rouge et semble s'intéresser de très près à la rase-campagne qui défile dehors. Retrouvant ma loquacité au fond de ma poche, je tente une réponse.

-Euh oui ! Sandy ça te dérange ? Non ? Bon alors bienvenue dans notre humble compartiment ! je lance avec un grand sourire.

La réponse à l'air de leur plaire car ils entrent en nous gratifiant de sourires made in Maraudeur : Crétin pour James, ce décoiffé de brun aux prunelles noisettes –enfin crétin, d'après moi-, charmeur pour Sirius, le playboy aux longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses yeux bleus nuit –Oh my god je vais tomber dans les pommes…nan mais ça fait un choc quand même-, fatigué mais chaleureux pour Lupin, ses yeux d'ambre et ses cheveux d'un châtain clair -Fatigué ? Mais ce type est TOUJOURS fatigué !-, crispé et ahuri pour Peter euh…le petit dernier qui n'a…rien de spécial (et c'est moi qui dit ça)-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? Il a jamais vu de fille harnachée à la mode punk ou quoi ?.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquière James.

-Oui c'est ça, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? Que je mette un prénom sur ces jolis visages ! renchérit Sirius.

-Sirius…, réprimande Lupin d'un air las.

-Quoi j'ai même plus le droit de faire des compliments maintenant ?

J'observe la scène un peu mal à l'aise et rougissante parce que Sirius Black vient quand même de dire que j'ai un joli visage -…Bon d'accord il aurait dit ça à n'importe quelle fille mais au moins, j'en fait partie !- Puis je décide de mettre mon petit grain de sel. Ben quoi ? Quand on me pose une question je réponds !

-Euh…Je m'appelle Alexandra. Alexandra Harris. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ally si ça vous chante, je dis en levant la main, dans un signe stupide comme pour montrer que je suis là alors qu'ils le savent vu qu'ils me parlent.

-Et moi…c'est Sandy O'Tool, bafouille ma best en rougissant.

Génial. Déjà que Sandy a du mal à s'exprimer devant une personne autre que moi, alors avec la bande des Maraudeurs au complet, ces cinq mots seront sûrement ses derniers du voyage.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Ally, Sandy !, répond le décoiffé d'un air charmeur. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de nous présenter.

Bonjour les chevilles…

-Effectivement tu as raison ! Toi tu es l'homme à la tête enflée et aux chevilles surdimensionnées !

Son sourire s'affaisse tandis que Sirius et Lupin sont morts de rire. Pettigrow se contente de me regarder bizarrement. Puis je me tourne vers Sirius.

-Toi tu es le Roméo de ces Juliettes, un homme pour deux cent dindes, le pervers de service !

Les rôles s'inversent, c'est au tour de Sirius d'être victimisé. Mon regard sadique se fixe sur Remus.

-Que voici que voilà la seule personne que je n'ai pas envie de descendre en flammes car primo je n'en ai aucune raison et deuzio tu m'as bien aidé en arithmancie l'année dernière quand je pataugeais dans la semoule.

Lupin affiche un sourire rayonnant tandis que ses camarades lui lançent des regards haineux. Mon regard passe de Remus à Peter qui a l'air terrorisé par ce que je pourrais lui dire.

-Et toi tu es le valet de pied de ces messieurs n'est-ce pas ?

Je les gratifie tous d'un grand sourire alors que les trois quarts d'entre eux me regardent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Roo faites pas cette tête c'était pour rigoler ! Je crois que je côtoie trop Evans…

-…

-Excusez-moi !

-Bon tu es une amie d'Evans et c'est bien pour ça que je te pardonne EN-TIE-RE-MENT ! T'oublieras pas de lui dire à quel point je suis sympa !me hurle mon pote Potter avec une grande tape dans le dos (aïe).

-Je crois qu'il n'a rien retenu de ta petite leçon, Ally, me fait remarquer Remus avec un sourire en coin.

-Ô râge, Ô désespoir !! Suis-je transparente pour qu'ainsi l'on m'ignore ! je réponds d'un air affligé.

Remus éclate de rire tandis que Peter me regarde toujours avec sa tête d'ahuri. Je me risque à lui dire un truc pour qu'il me lâche un peu.

-Euh…Peter tu reçois aussi les excuses de la fille toute de fluo vêtue !

-Oui Pete c'est bon tu peux arrêter de baver, lance Sirius d'un air nonchalant.

Le concerné rougit alors violemment puis se tourne vers la fenêtre. Mais comme Sandy se trouve de ce côté la, il re-détourne le regard vers la porte.

-Et moi j'ai pas le droit à des excuses de mademoiselle fluorite ?reprend Sirius avec un regard moqueur.

-Euh…Si…Bien sûr !

Je rougis un peu. Nan mais quelle abrutie ! Et en plus il s'en rend compte. !Pfff c'est que ça le fait sourire le salaud !Ne pas se laisser démonter…Gros silence.

-Et à part ça, pourquoi vous débarquez en trombe dans notre compartiment en plein milieu du trajet ?

-A vrai dire on n'avais pas vu que ce compartiment était occupé et avant on était…occupés, m'explique Remus.

Ouais en gros ils victimisaient mes amis les Serpentard.

-Laissez tomber j'ai compris. Ce cher Rogue doit sans doute se trouver la tête coincée dans les toilettes à l'heure qu'il est.

-Mais comment as-tu deviné ? me répond James d'un air faussement choqué.

-Intuition féminine.

Je crois que je viens de me faire des nouveaux amis, et ça c'est carrément la classe ! J'en connais qui tueraient père et mère pour passer deux minutes en compagnie des Maraudeurs et là il nous en reste…euh…quinze ! J'entends des pas dans le couloir et quelqu'un s'apprête à ouvrir la porte. C'est sûrement la nana aux bonbons. Je me lève et ouvre moi même la porte.

-Deux délices du chaudron s'il-vous-plaît !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harris ? La fêlure du bocal ne s'arrange pas à ce que je vois.

-BELLATRIX MON AMIE !!Viens ici tape m'en cinq ! je hurle.

Cette peste semble atterrée mais pas autant que son cher cousin Sirius qui me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Plutôt mourir que de te toucher Harris.

-Roo si c'est pour être désagréable c'était pas la peine de venir !

Elle m'ignore et entre dans le compartiment sans y être invitée. Nan mais qu'elle se gêne pas surtout !

-Tiens mais c'est mon cher cousin et ses petits camarades!lance-t-elle.

-La ferme Bella.

C'est tout ce qu'il parvient à grogner. Il a l'air particulièrement énervé le pauvre chou…

-Et impoli avec ça…,marmonne-t-elle. Puis en voyant Sandy :Tiens voilà la sang-de-bourbe de Harris. Et bien je vois que les traîtres à leur sang reste groupés cette année, quelle misère !

Alors là c'est trop ! Qu'elle vienne jusque dans mon compartiment pour m'insulter passe encore mais qu'elle s'attaque à Sandy, hors de question !! Cette fois-ci je vais pas me gêner.

-Alors écoute moi très chère pétasse. Laisse mon sang où il est, je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Je te dirais aussi que si tu as des réclamations à formuler, adresse-toi à moi, pas à Sandy. Elle ne t'a rien fait et bien qu'étant une sang-de-bourbe comme tu dis, elle vaut au moins dix-mille fois mieux que toi si ce n'est pas plus. Quant à parler de misère, quand on voit ta tête je crois qu'effectivement c'est le terme approprié.

Et un point pour moi ! Who is the best ? Who is the best ? Les Maraudeurs sont morts de rire et même Sandy sourit. Bellatrix me regarde avec haine et s'apprête à sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Remus intervient.

-Bellatrix je te déconseille te faire ça, n'oublie pas que je suis préfet.

Elle ne répond même pas et sort en claquant la porte après un long regard rageux vers moi. Dès qu'elle est sortie je m'avachis sur la banquette en soupirant.

-Avec tout ça je les ai pas eu mes délices du chaudron…

Sirius se jette sur moi et m'étreint en me secouant dans tous les sens. Je cois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie même si je commence à avoir un peu mal au cœur !

-Tu as droit à mon respect éternel !!Tu l'as bien mouché elle savait plus quoi dire c'est tout bonnement génial !!

-MeRcI mAiS sI tU pOuVaIs Me SeCoUeR mOiNs FoRt Ca M'aRrAnGeRaAaAaAiT !!

-Excuse moi !

Il me lâche…Mais putain je suis idiote moi j'aurais du me la fermer ! Quoique je sais pas s'il m'apprécierait plus si je lui vomissais dessus…James regarde Sirius d'un air narquois et celui-ci fait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Sandy me regarde avec ces yeux plein de reconnaissance que seules les meilleures amies savent faire.

-Merci Ally.

-Hey hey on touche pas à ma Sandy impunément ! J'espère qu'elle finira par retenir la leçon parce que je commence à baliser sérieux là !

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'attaque à vous ? me demande Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pfiou si vous saviez ! Ca doit faire une moyenne d'une fois par semaine ! Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de la contre-dire une fois en deuxième année.

-Et surtout parce que…mes parents sont moldus, reprend Sandy en baissant la tête.

-Hého c'est quoi cet air coupable là ! Retire moi ça tout de suite avant que je m'énerve ! C'est absolument pas ta faute. Cette une emmerdeuse et moi les emmerde je les attire à trois kilomètres à la ronde !je lui crie dessus.

Elle rit un peu et recommence à regarder par la fenêtre. Sirius me regarde bizarrement et me demande :

-Tu es une sang-pur ?

Je grimace. J'aime pas du tout cette expression.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Une traître à mon sang…Ben j'aime autant vous dire que si mon sang veut que je persécute les moldus et ben qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Il rit avec James. Remus sourit et se replonge dans un bouquin.

-Tu sais si elle te cherche encore des noises tu peux nous appeler, me lance Sirius.

-Je me débrouille bien toute seule, elle a pas demandé son reste tout à l'heure.

-Elle était sûrement pas en forme, elle peut être très dangereuse.

-Alors là je te crois sur parole. Hein Sandy ? Tu te rappelles la fois où elle a failli me noyer ?

Sandy frissonne et m'attrape la main. Apparemment elle se rappelle.

-Tu te paie notre tête ?! s'insurge James.

-Nan nan je vous jure ! Ah c'était trop con comme histoire ! Elle voulais que Sandy se mette à genoux et la supplie de la laisser tranquille (grognement de Sirius…ce gars ressemble à un chien à force de grogner tout le temps), et quand je lui ai demandé d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs et si possible loin de nous, elle est montée sur ses grands chevaux et m'a lancé un maléfice du saucisson avant de me jeter dans le lac ! Elle est vraiment susceptible ta cousine.

-Ah alors c'était toi ce jour-là ? s'écrie Sirius.

-Apparemment oui !

-Et ça te fais rire ?

-Ben….OUI !

J'éclate de rire et Sirius hausse les épaules. Il doit sans doute me prendre pour une cinglée ; mais en même temps je peux pas lui en vouloir vu que c'est l'impression que je donne à tout le monde. Je regarde ma montre magique. La phrase « Time to move your ass and dressing nice » clignote en rouge sur le cadran. Oulà c'est vrai qu'il ne reste que huit minutes avant l'arrivée !

-Euh…Sandy on va devoir s'éclipser quelques minutes vu qu'on en a plus que huit pour mettre nos uniformes.

-Ah oui d'accord j'arrive ok !

Et elle sort en trombe en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle doit être soulagée de se soustraire à la présence des garçons. Faudra que je lui parle pour lui expliquer que si elle veut avoir une vie sociale un jour il faut arrêter de fuir les gens comme ça.

-Tu sais ça nous dérange pas si tu te changes ici !

-Qué ?

C'est James qui vient de m'apostropher pour me sortir…une connerie, comme d'habitude. Lupin lève les yeux au ciel mais c'est moi qui répond.

-Ecoute mon petit James, je vais être obligée de te ramener à la triste vérité : ne t'étonne pas que Lily te rembarre, avec un tel manque de tact tu ferais fuir la plupart des filles ayant un amour propre.

-Et toi tu en as un ?

Sirius.

-Désolée de vous décevoir mais effectivement oui !

Je sors à mon tour sans fermer la porte et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre James dire « Merde t'aurais dû fermer la porte ». Pfff quelle brochette d'abrutis ceux-là ! Non sauf Lupin…Oh et puis si il a qu'à pas rester avec eux ! La pauvre Lily, je la plains, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle hurle tout le temps…A propos de Lily, j'arrive devant son compartiment. C'est toujours le même et c'est là que Sandy et moi on va se changer. Pourquoi est-ce toujours le même ? Lily a de l'autorité à revendre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi Sandy et moi y allons-nous alors qu'on est toujours toutes seules –enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Aucune idée, c'est une sorte de rituel. C'est là que j'ai vu Sandy pour la première fois, après qu'une Bombabouse eut atterri dans mon compartiment et depuis je suis revenue tous les ans, avec elle. Avant d'entrer je crie.

-SALUT LILY D'AMOUR ! C'EST JAMESIE TON PRINCE CHARMANT !

-Ally, ferme-là et entre !

Quand je vous disais qu'elle a de l'autorité à revendre. Lily, une tignasse rousse, des yeux verts émeraude, une voix plus tonitruante que la pire des cantatrices et un prétendant transi dont elle se serait volontiers passé : James la Menace. Enfin c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça et elle est bien d'accord ! Je dis souvent : Hé, la Callas !Ya la Menace qui m'a dit de te dire que…

-Hé Ally, tu rêves ?

-Qué ?

Penser à ne plus me faire de flash-back quand je suis avec de gens.

-Je te disais que je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre de Potter !

-Et bien étrangle-le qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ma pauvre amie.

-Je suis très sérieuse !

-Mais moi aussi.

-Raaa laisse tomber !

-A vos ordres Cap'tain !

Je finis d'attacher ma jupe et enlève mon tee-sirt. Pfff j'aime pas les chemises. C'est nul une chemise. C'est fourbe une chemise. Toujours des boutons qui se barrent, ça se froisse, ça…

-Bah dis-donc Ally !

-Plaît-il ?

-C'est du combien ?

Je rougis violemment.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Allez dis !

C'est Amélia Bones qui s'approche de moi pour tenter de lire l'étiquette. Je la repousse prestement.

-Ma parole vous êtes toutes lesbiennes ou quoi ?!

-T'as toujours pas réponduuuu !

-90C ça vous va ??

-T'as qu'à le crier plus fort aussi…

-Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

On éclate de rire. Puis je mets cette foutue chemise avant d'avoir droit à un examen mammaire en règles (je vois pas ce qui les intéresse, de toute façon j'ai les grosses fesses qui vont avec). Une fois habillée, je décide de retourner dans notre compartiment pour éviter qu'un des garçons ne se mettent à fouiller dans nos affaires…ce qui se révèle tout à fait possible en y réfléchissant un peu.

-Bon bah à tout à l'heure !

-Tu vas où ?

-Calme Sandy, je vais juste surveiller les quatre rigolos qui ont élu domicile dans notre compartiment.

Lily se réveille brusquement.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Ceux-là même !T'inquiètes j'ai pas touché à ton Jamesounnet chéri.

-Ce n'est PAS mon Jamesounnet ! Pitié, je vais vomir !

-Les toilettes sont juste à côté.

Sur ce je sors et rentre dans ce qui fut jadis NOTRE compartiment, à Sandy et à moi.

-Hé !

Deux gars torse nu et un avec chemise à moitié boutonnée, voilà ce que j'ai vu avant de refermer la porte avec moult fracas et un petit cri de surprise. Miséricorde je viens de surprendre les Maraudeurs en train de se changer ! C'est soit le pire soit le plus beau jour de ma vie, je sais pas encore. Nan remarque le pire jour est déjà pris alors ce sera le plus beau, tant pis pour leur réaction. D'ailleurs je me demande où était Peter parce que je l'ai pas vu et…

-Tu peux rentrer !

Pourquoi tout le monde s'amuse à me couper dans mes pensées ? J'ouvre timidement la porte et esquisse un sourire d'excuse.

-Excusez-moi j'aurais dû frapper.

« C'est pas grave » me sourit Remus. James me dit qu'il avait espéré que Lily soit avec moi.

-Pauvre chou…Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi, va.

-Je suis très sérieux !

-Mais moi aussi.

Ces deux-là se ressemblent tellement que c'en devient effrayant.

-Alors, pas trop impressionnée par nos corps d'athlète ?

Pourquoi est-ce toujours Sirius qui me pose les questions à ne pas poser ?

-Si tu crois que vous êtes les premiers mecs que je vois torse nu, tu te gourres mon petit gars.

Ouais c'est à moitié vrai : mon cousin quand j'avais huit ans et divers mannequin dans des pubs pour parfums. Demi mensonge qui eut été plus crédible si je n'avais pas refermé la porte aussi brusquement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pancarte marquée « menteuse éhontée » clignotant au-dessus de ma tête. Sirius me regarde style « Je sais que tu mens, c'est affligeant à quel point ça se voit. » et moi je le fixe genre « Si tu crois que je vais me laisser victimiser par tes si parfaits pectoraux tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate mais bordel qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! ». La sonnerie annonçant que le train entre en gare vient interrompre notre duel visuel. J'attrape les affaires de Sandy et les miennes –aidée par Lupin, je me demande de plus en plus ce qu'il fabrique avec ces trois-là et tiens Peter est revenu !- et je m'en vais nager vers d'autre eaux –enfin je sors du train quoi- après avoir gratifié ces messieurs d'un « A pluuuuuuuuuus !! » tonitruant et suraigu.

Je retrouve vite Sandy et je lui raconte ma mésaventure durant le trajet en calèche –soit dit en passant les espèces de chevaux qui tirent les calèches sont vraiment bizarres ; je me rappelle plus du nom que ça porte, j'ai dû le voir dans un bouquin mais impossible de m'en rappeler. La répartition me semble durer une éternité parce que je crève la dalle –« veux…manger…argl… »- mais bien vite Dumbledore se lève, se rassoit sans rien avoir dit et la nourriture apparaît dans nos assiette. J'adore notre directeur parce qu'il est encore plus taré que moi. Une fois il nous a raconté qu'il avait trouvé une pièce pleine de pots de chambre ou je sais plus quoi…Non mais franchement ! Des pots de chambre ! On est plus à l'âge de pierre ! Bref, je mange comme quatre, comme d'habitude, tandis que Sandy finit à peine une part de quiche, comme d'habitude, et que Lily essaie de se soustraire à la présence bruyante de James. Une fois le repas fini, on monte tous nous coucher dans la joie et l'allégresse. Enfin presque pour tout le monde. Ca fait six ans jour pour jour. Je m'endors avec cette seule pensée.


	2. Chapitre second

Chapitre second : Où l'on blague, on cause sentiments (argl!) et on reçoit des lettres au bacon.

S'il te plaît ! Reviens ! Me laisse pas !Reviens…Je t'en…supplie !! AAAAAAAAAAAAA…..

-…drait voir à te réveiller cocotte !!

-Gneuh ??

Bordel qui allumé la lumière que je l'égorge ?! Suis où ? Ah oui…Le dortoir des filles (encore heureux !) avec Sandy, Lily et les autres. Je faisais encore ce rêve bizarre…Ca revient tout les ans…Et ça me laisse gentiment un gros sentiment de vide au creux de l'estomac en cadeau d'au revoir. Je lui ai même trouvé un nom : Bon-Dieu-de-Putain-de-Saloperie-Qui-s'Eclate-A-Me-Rappeler-des-Trucs-Dont-Je-Me-Serais-Volontiers-Passé. Ou plus simple, BDPSQEAMRTDJMSV…Euh à y réfléchir…Bah !…Qu'est-ce que…

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça bande de greluches ?

-Pour rien…C'est juste que…pendant ton sommeil tu paraissait agitée…Tout va bien ?

Lily fronce les sourcils, Sandy affiche une inquiétude excessive, Amélia exprime un mélange des deux et Laura Spencer…s'est rendormie sur l'épaule de Sandy. Ravie de voir que mon pauvre cas est aussi intéressant. Bien, répondons à la question sans y répondre (je me comprends). Pas envie de leur déballer mes états d'âme, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, on est lundi (je suis partie sur de la « private joke » alors je poursuis sur ma lancée…) !

-Roooo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, petit scarabée. Juste un pauvre cauchemar tout pourri !

-Tu es sûre ? s'inquiète Sandy.

-Oooh oui petit scarabée ! Et n'oublie surtout pas ! Que sera, sera !

-Heing ? me questionne Lily d'une manière fort élégante.

-Laisse tomber…JE CREVE LA DALLE MOI !!

Je me lève d'un bond et cours vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte sur une ultime remarque de Laura, que je viens de réveiller en sursaut.

-Vous billez pas les meufs, elle recommence à beugler, c'est bon signe baaaaîîîlleuh Dites, vous croyez que si j'emmène un oreiller ça se remarquera ?

« Pas chez Bins ! » je lui aurai répondu. Mais j'ai pas le temps là. Je prends une douche rapide et je me sèche avec un sortilège plus ou moins bien exécuté –mes yeux me piquent très fortement et mes cheveux sont toujours humides (xx). Je m'habille, renonce à attacher ma cravate –je demanderai à Sandy- et sort en trombe de la salle de bain.

-VoooAAAAAAAAALAAAAAA !!

-Ton pull est à l'envers…

Je me laisse pas démonter et retourne le vêtement sous les rires de mes camarades.

-Je la refait…Hum hum : VoooAAAAAAAAALAAAAAA !!

-Ok on descend…

Je m'apprête à hurler un truc à la con…

-…Et calmement, ne m'oblige pas à t'enlever des points.

Ouiiiiiiiinnnnnn.

On descend à la Grande Salle et on s'installe, comme d'habitude, en plein milieu de la table…Enfin je veux pas dire par la qu'on s'étale SUR la table ! Je voulais dire…Oh et puis merde ! Donc on s'assoit au milieu de la table des Giffondor. C'est Lily qui préfère se mettre ici parce que comme ça elle peut mieux exercer son boulot de tortionnaire sadique…euh de préfète, en surveillant les deux bouts de la table. Histoire de faire un peu plus chier son monde. Oui oui, j'adore Lily ! Je commence à bouffer comme un chancre tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, mélangeant sucré, salé, et sandwich beurre de cacahuète /sauce tomate (miam !). Lily me regarde d'un air vaguement dégoûté mais plus amusé qu'autre chose. Sandy se contente de piocher dans mon assiette. Elle a l'habitude. Mc Go passe et nous donne nos emplois du temps, me regardant d'un air courroucé. Je lui adresse un sourire angélique, que je m'autorise simplement parce que je suis assise à côté de sa chouchoutte, en l'occurrence Lily. Je pose mes petites loupiottes sur mon emploi du temps et je recrache mon jus de citrouille sous le coup de la surprise.

-DOUBLE COURS DE POTION AVEC LES SERPENTARDS ?? TOUT DE SUITE ??

-Si cela vous pose un problème Miss Harris…, commence Mc Gonagall

-Je peux ne pas y aller ? noeil qui brillent

-…Vous pouvez toujours passer toute l'année en retenue avec moi à la place de ce cours.

-Euh…A y réfléchir je crois que je devrais me préoccuper de mon niveau en potion…

-Je le pense aussi Miss.

C'est ça casse-toi…Vieille chouette !!

-Des ennuis avec Mc Go les filles ?

James Potter et ses petits fripons (je me surpasse là…) se tiennent devant nous avec leurs habituels airs de…petits cons, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Tiens Lupin n'est pas là ? Ah si ! Il est assis derrière et il…lit un bouquin. Parfois je me dis qu'il a dû récupérer les neurones des trois autres… Lily est la plus prompte à répondre, ne prenant même plus la peine de crier :

-Casse-toi Potter.

-Oula, dès le matin ? Alleeeez !! Sois cool pour le premier jour de l'année scolaireuh !

-Potter je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi alors si tu voulais bien nous épargner ta néfaste présence ça m'arrangerait !

Sur ce elle se lève d'un bond et sort d'un pas rapide et aussi sec que le ton qu'elle emploie. James se laisse tomber à la place de la jeune fille et affiche une tronche de quarante-six pieds de long. Black a vraiment l'air en rogne par contre.

-Gnagnagna néfasteuh présence ! Mais qu'elle sainte-nitouche !

Bon je suis en partie d'accord mais ma situation me force à prendre sa défense.

-Bon elle est un peu maladroite…D'accord, d'accord, très maladroite ! Mais elle n'a pas complètement tort ! Vous pourriez faire un effort pour avoir l'air un peu moins con dès le début…

Black proteste.

-Je proteste ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ??

Soupir…

-James réfléchis un peu…

-Ne lui en demande pas trop !

-Black ?

-Vi ?

-La ferme ! Donc je disais, tu pourrais éviter d'afficher cet air d'abruti dès que tu la vois.

-Je comprends pas ! Ca marche très bien avec les autres !

-Oui mais Lily n'est pas « comme les autres ». C'est bien pour ça que tu es…amoureux d'elle, non ?

-…

-Allez, fais pas cette tête. J'irai lui parler.

-Merci ! T'es géniale !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et se sauve en courant en hurlant « MUHAHAHAHAHA !! ». Je reste interdite quelques secondes, puis je me tourne vers Lupin.

-Vous êtes sûr que je ne suis pas la sœur jumelle de ce type ?

-Absolument certain ! me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Sirius se penche vers moi et ajoute :

-Bravo, Harris, psychologue pour débiles profonds, tu vas te faire un max de blé, rien qu'avec le cas Potter !

Je pique un fard. Allez, ne pas se laisser avoir et dire un truc intelligent !

-Et le cas Black, t'en fais quoi ?

Ah oui bravo ! J'avais dit IN-TEL-LI-GENT !!

-Tu sous-entends par là que je suis débile ?

Non pas du tout ! Je te trouve très intelligent et parfaitement parfait, malgré ton petit problème d'ego !

-Je ne le sous-entend pas, je le dis !

Pas d'inquiétude. Ma bouche est seulement devenue un organe de mon anatomie indépendant de mon cerveau.

Il me regarde quelques secondes. Je lui sors un sourire diaboliquement hypocrite. Il me sourit et éclate de ce rire canin qui le fait ressembler à un grand toutou ébouriffé (plus que jamais je suis heureuse que personne ne puisse lire dans ma tête…).

-T'es bizarre comme fille toi.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment !

-Si ça te fait plaisir…Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a une blague anti-Serpentard à élaborer nous !

Ils changeront jamais…encore heureux sinon les cours de potion ne seraient plus supportables ! Tiens tant que j'y suis :

-J'aurais une idée mais je sais pas si c'est réalisable…

-Dis toujours.

-Bah en fait ça impliquerait Rogue, la statue du troll nain apoplectique du 3e étage, une potion de pigmentation permanente rose fluo, deux courgettes, une boîte de ravioli et un furet.

Sirius me regarde, Remus aussi…Puis ils s'assoient à côté de moi et me crient :

-Dis-m'en plus !

Ce fut sans conteste le meilleur cours de potion de l'histoire de…de…de toute l'histoire !

Un pur chef-d'œuvre ! Résultat des courses :

Sandy – 20 points en moins pour avoir éloigné délibérément le professeur de la classe en simulant une crise d'hystérie.

Sirius - 2 heures de colle et 20 point en moins pour avoir renversé intentionnellement une fiole de 50cl de potion de pigmentation rose fluo sur Rogue après l'avoir assommé.

Moi - 2 heures de colle et 20 point en moins pour avoir métamorphosé Malefoy en furet et pour l'avoir accroché dans les cheveux de Rogue.

Remus – 1 heure de colle et 20 point en moins pour avoir ouvert la porte à la statue du troll alors qu'elle tentait de s'introduire dans la salle de cours.

Peter – 1 heure de colle et 20 point en moins pour avoir fait disparaître le pantalon de Rogue pendant qu'il cherchait à échapper à la statue.

James – 20 point en moins car il est de notoriété publique que Potter n'est jamais innocent, même quand il ne fait rien.

Rogue – 20 points en moins pour avoir « tenté » de foutre le feu à Black.

Malefoy – 1 heure de colle et 20 point en moins pour avoir essayé de m'étrangler.

Bellatrix – 20 point en moins pour avoir aidé Malefoy (snif TT)

Sentence collective : Nettoyer les épluchures de courgettes et les raviolis que la statue a recraché dans tout les couloirs.

-MAIS ENFIN VOUS ÊTES MALADES ??

-Calme Lily, calme ! C'était juste une bague…

-UNE BLAGUE ?? MAIS VOUS AVEZ REUSSI A NOUS FAIRE PERDRE CENT-VINGT POINTS D'UN COUP !! LE PREMIER JOUR !!

-Mais, admet que le résultat était plutôt…

-JE ME FOUS DU RESULTAT !!

Sur ce, Lily me claque la porte au nez et se barricade dans notre dortoir. Parfois je me dis que son sens de l'humour a dû disparaître au moment même où elle a compris qu'elle pourrait être plus chiante que la pluie, y a des gens comme ça…Je retourne dans la salle commune et les autres voient à mon air dépité que ma tentative s'est soldé par un échec. Bon c'est vrai que notre « petite » farce a fait plus de dégâts que prévu mais en même temps, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Elle est fâchée ?

Stupide question d'un encore plus stupide Peter Pettigrow.

-Du tout, elle m'a roulé une pelle avant de me jurer qu'elle m'enverrait des fleurs. A ton avis ?

La pauvre petite chose se recroqueville. Faut dire que je suis effrayante…

-Ah bravo hein ! Vous êtes contents de vous ? s'indigne James.

-T'avais pas l'air de t'y opposer sur le moment !

-Beeeen…

-T'es bien placé pour nous faire la morale…

James ne répond même pas et va manger. Il doit sûrement avoir la rage que Lily lui en veuille alors qu'il y est pour rien, pour une fois…

Silence. Tout le monde fixe le sol comme si la solution était inscrite dessus. Mais Lupin se croit obligé de nous interrompre en posant la question fatidique :

-Bon…Qui monte pour lui parler ?

Enfer et damnation ! Chacun sait que rester plus de trente seconde avec Lily dans cet état d'énervement revient à se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie sans baguette et les mains liées ! Silence. Décidément ça devient une manie !…Ca se bouscule pas au portillon pour cette chère tigresse. Soudain, Sirius eut un éclair de lucidité :

-Hé ! Mais on est des mecs !

-Merci Sirius pour cette remarque des plus pertinentes, t'as raison on a tendance à l'oublier.

-…Hé ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

-Laisse tomber la neige Où veux-tu en venir ? le coupe Remus.

-Même si on avait envie d'aller rejoindre Calamity Jane là-haut, on ne pourrait pas étant donné qu'elle s'est barricadée dans VOTRE dortoir !

-T'étais pas obligé de prendre un air aussi réjoui pour nous annoncer que c'est nous qui devons nous la coltiner…, murmuré-je dans un soupir.

-Vas manger, je m'occupe d'elle.

Je me retourne vers Sandy qui affiche un air déterminé. Et galère…

-Hors de question que t'y ailles toute seule. Elle va encore beugler comme une hystérique puis elle va essayer de te convaincre que James Potter est porteur de tous les vices et puis tu vas revenir et non seulement elle ne sera pas calmée mais en plus toi tu seras traumatisée.

Elle baisse la tête. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour Lily, qui représente pour elle le must de la jeune fille responsable et épanouie…Responsable je dis pas mais épanouie…Plus coincée tu meurs ! Bref, je comprends qu'elle veuille essayer de l'aider mais je voudrais pas que Lily lui bourre le crâne.

-Je suis pas une gamine, c'est pas la peine de me materner tout le temps.

…Alors là y a comme du remballage dans l'air ou c'est moi qui divague ! Elle prend un air buté que je ne lui connaissais pas encore et me regarde plus durement. Moi je disais juste ça pour…Bon elle a peut-être raison, j'ai un peu tendance à lui parler comme à une enfant de trois ans…Mais c'est pour son bien ! Enfin…Je crois ?

-Je…je suis désolée…Je viens avec toi ?

Elle a l'air de se radoucir et m'emboîte le pas vers les escaliers je l'entends juste dire à Remus qu'on les rejoint après. C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs qu'elle adresse la parole aux gens comme ça...Pas que ce soit interdit mais c'est pas habituel…Toujours aussi perturbée, j'arrive devant la porte du dortoir et je toque.

-Bien le bonjour Mère-grand, j'débarque avec une galette et un petit pot de beurre de la part de ma reum !

-Ta gueule Ally !

-Normalement tu dois me dire « Tire la bobinette et la chevillette cherra ! »

-Mais ta gueule je te dis !

-Lily ? C'est Sandy…Ouvre moi !

-Nan ! Si je fais ça, tu vas faire rentrer l'autre !

Rooo pas gentil ! Pourquoi je foire tout depuis ce matin ouiiin Sandy, je te lègue ma place de grande gueule du groupe, et moi je vais me retirer dans une grotte des Carpates…Tiens un bruit de verrou et un truc tout boursouflé…Oh mais ce truc tout boursouflé…c'est la tête de Lily !

-Oooh ! T'étais tellement énervée que tu t'es auto-molestée à coups de polochon ? Pov'puce !!

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! J'ai pleuré c'est tout.

Oulà ! Lily qui pleure c'est tellement improbable que si le Père Noël venait m'annoncer qu'il était mon père Luke muahahaha en ce moment même, je le croirai sûrement…Nous entrons et nous nous nous asseyons sur le lit de Sandy. Sandy pose sa main dans le dos de Lily et me regarde d'un air soucieux. Le problème c'est que j'ai pas plus d'idée qu'elle en ce qui concerne l'état de notre amie ! Il est de notoriété publique que je suis une quiche en sentiments !

-Bon alors…euh…Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Ouais ça me paraît être un bon début.

-Je…J'en sais rien !

Alors là Lily tu nous aides au-delà de nos espérances…

-C'est…à cause de James ?

-Pas du tout !!…Peut-être…

-Tu sais il y était vraiment pour rien ! C'était même mon idée !

-M'en fous ! Il est con quand même ! Ca ne changera jamais !

…

-Tu sais, je lui ai parlé ce matin, il avait vraiment l'air mal, il se sent coupable.

-Ah laisse moi rire ! Il ne sait sûrement même pas comment s'écrit le mot culpabilité alors en éprouver, encore moins !

-Sandy, aide moi là !

-Ah euh..oui !Lily, à le regarder, on pouvait voir qu'il t'aimait vraiment.

-Mais…

-VRAI-MENT.

J'articule ce dernier mot comme si je parlais à une enfant de quatre ans. Elle me regarde d'un air bizarre où se mélangent colère, tristesse, incompréhension et…espoir ?

-Vous le croyez ?

-Puisqu'on te le dit !

Sandy acquiesce vivement de la tête.

-Alors pourquoi passe-t-il son temps avec des dindes ?

…Elle vient de me poser une colle là. C'est vrai ça, c'est quoi ce plan à la con ? Tout en sachant qu'il est sincère, je ne comprends vraiment pas son comportement…

-Euh…M'en demande pas trop, je ne suis pas un mec !

Bip ! Mauvaise réponse !

-Si tu ne peux pas répondre à cette question, alors tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Elle se retourne et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller de Sandy. Cette dernière me regarde et je n'ai pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'elle veut me dire. Pas de dîner pour nous ce soir. Je me couche à coté d'elle, Sandy fait pareil, et nous ruminons toutes les trois des pensées noires à savoir pourquoi les mecs sont-ils aussi…masculins ? Et puis pourquoi je ne mesure pas 1m75 ? Et pis c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ? Euh…Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil…Je comprends ce que ressent Lily. Se faire coiffer au poteau par des dindes même pas de Noël, et ben c'est pas la joie. Tout les mecs sont pareils que James au fond. A commencer par Sirius Black. Sirius Black…bave Argl c'est mouillé ! Non non et non ! Commence pas à t'embarquer là-dedans sinon c'est toi qui te retrouveras à la place de la petite chose boursouflée ! Oups pardon, de Lily !

-Ally ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma blonde d'amie.

-Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.

Effectivement, la respiration de Lily se fait plus lente. Parfait, au moins elle sera tranquille. J'espère qu'elle fait un joli rêve tout plein de gentils Jamesie. A cette pensée je me mets à rire toute seule, Sandy ne me regarde même pas tellement ça m'arrive souvent (« Alzeihmer guette poulette ! »). Lily Evans amoureuse de James Potter. Le scoop de l'année, jamais vu de le monde ! J'en connais un qui tuerait pour savoir ça. Dommage pour lui je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler de ses affaires, il devra se débrouiller tout seul.

-Ally ?

-Ally, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept j'écoute ?

-Je suis désolée.

Je me redresse.

-Mais de quoi donc Carra mia ?

-De ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Alors là je suis choquée ! Sans que je sache pourquoi, je me mets à rire comme une débile.

-Quoi ?

-Ahaaaahhhaaahaha !

-Mais encore ?

-Hihihihihiiiihihi !!

-ALLY !

-Hum pardon…Je t'en veux pas du tout, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser.

-Ah…

-Ouais c'est vrai que je suis chiante des fois…Mais dans le fond c'est parce que…jeuh t'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiimeeeuuh !!

On éclate toute les deux de rire et je lui saute dessus telle la vache moyenne (ça saute les vaches ?). Je réfléchis un peu et je lui dis très sérieusement :

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'être là.

Elle me sourit et vient m'enlacer. Puis on se couche –Sandy dans le lit de Lily puisqu'elle, elle squatte le sien….allez comprendre…-. Et on s'endort.

Mardi matin, sept heures du matin, ça va faire exactement trois heures que je suis réveillée et que je cogite. Drôle d'heure pour cogiter me direz-vous. Et vous aurez raison. Mais en même temps on choisit rarement l'heure à laquelle on va se réveiller en sursaut et en nage au pied de son lit. Sur ces entrefaites, j'entends Lily émerger du sommeil quasi-comateux dans lequel elle était plongée depuis la discussion d'hier. Elle qui se réveille tout les matins à six heures moins le quart –bon d'accord j'exagère un peu…-, elle va crier au drame.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je vous disais…

-Hein quoi ?! Qui est mort ?? s'affole Amélia que le cri de Lily vient de réveiller.

-Aaah il est déjà cette heure làààà !! se lamente Lily en s'agitant dans son coin.

-Oui, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais les horloges ont rarement l'habitude de mentir quand tu les règles tous les soirs comme tu t'escrimes à le faire.

-C'est paaas drôôôôleuh !!

Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'éjecte de son lit direction la salle de bain, sans escale aucune.

Laura coule littéralement de son lit vers le sol et émet un grognement qui doit vaguement ressembler à « Arglblrrrrrouin ».

-Et bien c'est super, tout le monde à l'air en pleine forme alors je vous attends en bas.

Déjà, Amélia me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu ne te douches pas ?

-Déjà fait.

-Mais…

-Pose pas de question, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Je la plante là et je descends. Non mais c'est vrai ! On a plus le droit de passer des nuits blanches à se lamenter en paix ? J'arrive à la table des Gryffondor et m'y assois, quand un poids s'abat sur mon dos.

-Ah Sainte Miséricorde ! Le jugement dernier ! Arglaargl !!

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ah c'est toi James ! J'ai cru que c'était le Ciel qui me punissait pour avoir mangé le dernier chocolat de la boîte que Laura avait reçu de ses parents et…

-Ouais c'est cool, alors, tu lui as parlé ?

Et bien ça fait toujours plaisir…Tiens, jouons un peu au con !

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bah de Lily quelle question !

-Lily qui ? Si tu n'es pas plus précis, tu risques de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

Il me regarde avec des yeux de carpe pas fraîche jusqu'à ce que Remus vole à son secours.

-Je crois qu'elle attend que tu lui demandes correctement.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi Remus parle mais je trouve qu'il a raison ! je m'écrie.

James lève les yeux au ciel et me demande avec une voix d'enfant en bas-âge :

-Steuplaaît, tu peux me dire ce que t'as dit Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor ?

-Si tu y tiens tellement. Elle a dit…

-Oui ?

-…que…

-Ouii ??

-…elle te détestait encore plus qu'avant et qu'il faudra être trèèèès gentil pour rattraper ça.

Muahahahahahaha je suis diabolique !

-Ok alors…

-Mais pas gentil à « ta » façon ! Plutôt au sens CONVENTIONNEL du terme.

-Rooo…Merci quand même, t'es sympa.

Je lui souris et je retourne à mon assiette. Tiens c'est bizarre il manque quelqu'un…

-Où est Sirius ?

-Oh lui…

James ne finit pas sa phrase et m'indique la table des Serdaigle. Je regarde et je vois en effet Sirius, l'air béat, une donzelle assise sur ses genoux. Et bien y en a qui s'ennuient pas…Faute d'aigle il aura trouvé une dinde ! Tiens elle est pas mal, faut que je la note celle là…Je hausse les épaules et recommence à manger. Un grand bruissement m'interrompt et je lève la tête. Le courrier. Je m'apprête à entamer mon jus de citrouille, quand une enveloppe atterrit dans mon bacon.

-Beurk…

Je saisis le papier du bout des doigts et regarde l'émetteur.

-C'est qui ?

-James ! Ca te regarde pas !

-Laisse Remus. C'est ma mère.

J'ouvre la lettre et commence à lire :

_Ma chérie,_

_Je t'écris pour te demander des nouvelles. Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Je suppose que je le saurais quand je recevrai la lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall m'indiquant le nombre d'heures de colle dont tu as écopé…Mais bon, passons les détails. Je voulais surtout savoir si tu tenais le coup, concernant _(...)_ ce que tu sais. Essaye de ne plus y penser. Je sais que c'est dur ce que je te demande mais il faut passer à autre chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sors. Nana m'aide beaucoup, elle passe son temps à courir partout, elle ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit ! D'ailleurs elle me dit de te dire, je cite « Z'ai encore pris un centimètre, ze vais finir par te dépasser poulette ! ». Elle commence à s'exprimer comme toi, c'est effrayant ! J'espère aussi (pour toi) que tu vas enfin te décider à bosser sinon ça va mal se passer entre nous Miss. Bon tu sais que je suis pas une as de l'écriture alors je vais conclure ici…_

_Passe le bonjour à Sandy et aux autres._

_Je t'aime._

_Maman_

_PS : Trouve toi un mec !_

Je replie le papier prestement. Non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ?? Et puis elle est bien marrante : penser à autre chose. Et puis quoi encore ! Rien qu'à l'idée que ça fait six ans qu'il est…Argl ! N'y pensons plus ! Tiens, Sirius est revenu.

-Quoi de neuf les jeunes ?

-Oh nous, rien. Et toi ça marche l'élevage de dindes ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Laisse, laisse…

Mais quel abruti ! Et puis pourquoi je réagis comme ça aussi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de sa tête ! De sa jolie petite tête de winner ! Et de son corps de rêve…Ouiiiiiinnnnn mais quel nul ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Il a fait exprès de me rendre amoureuse de lui j'en suis sûre ! Moi qui déteste faire comme tout le monde, je me retrouve dans le cas des trois quarts des filles de Poudlard ! Mais non, moi je ne suis pas une groupie ! J'attends pas qu'il me regarde avec fébrilité…Oh mon dieu il a frôlé ma main !…Il faut que je me soigne ça. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne ferai plus attention à lui ! Celib' Powaaaa ! Pourvu que ça dure ! Et les conseils de ma mère, elle peut se les mettre où je pense (dans l'oreille ?) !!

C'est donc avec de bonnes résolutions en tête que je me rends en cours de Sortilèges. Quelqu'un a une idée de la formule à réciter pour changer un oreiller en poule faisane ? Ils se pourrait qu'avec le sauvetage de Lily en détresse j'ai oublié de faire mes devoirs…


	3. Chapitre troisième

Chapitre troisième : Où l'on découvre que les bals sont des machines à déprimer.

-Ah mais quel temps de meeerdeuh!! me lamenté-je (euh ça se dit ça??) Si ça continue le château va s'envoler et nous avec!!

-Arrête de raconter des conneries et viens plutôt voir ça!

Intriguée, je m'interromps dans mon monologue mélodramatique pour me diriger vers Amélia qui trépigne devant le tableau d'affichage. Nous sommes dans la salle commune, le 29 octobre soit le premier jour des vacances de la Toussaint. Lily et Sandy sont à la bibliothèque pour cause de devoir de sortilège (celui que j'ai bâclé pendant le repas de ce midi) ce qui fait que Mélia et moi sommes seules (Laura se ballade Dieu sait où, ou s'est endormie quelque part mais sincèrement c'est le cadet de mes soucis). Ca fait un bail que je ne vous ai pas rapporté mes pensées me direz-vous. Rassurez-vous, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai arrêté de penser durant ce temps...Qui a dit que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, que je l'égorge?? Bon, revenons-en à nos hippogriffes, je vais donc voir ce qui met Amélia dans cet état proche de la fébrilité et me plante devant le panneau.

-Et bien oui Amélia, nous avons un tableau d'affichage, il est très joli mais pas de quoi te mettre dans des états pareils...

-Mais non idiote regarde ce qui est écrit!!

-"Coupe de quidditch: match Serpentard vs Gryffondor..."

-Naaan!! En dessous!!

-"Club d'échecs version sorcier..."

-EN DESSOOOOOUS!!

Pour bien me signifier ce qu'elle vient de dire -que dis-je, de hurler-, elle m'attrape la tête et me l'écrase contre le mot qu'elle essayait de me faire lire.

-AÏEUH!! Ve pfeuh pfas le lire fi tu me laiffes pas me redreffer!!

-Ah oui pardon!

Je me relève comme l'éclair, lui colle une taloche et me mets à la lecture du mot en question.

_Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, chers élèves,_

_J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer qu'un Bal d'Halloween aura lieu le 31 octobre au soir. Il s'agit d'un bal costumé, le déguisement sera donc obligatoire. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est donc prévue la veille (soit demain) afin d'acheter vos robes de soirée et autres accessoires. Seuls les élèves de quatrième année et plus sont conviés à cette soirée. Tout élève n'atteignant pas cette limite pourra néanmoins s'y rendre s'il est invité par un élève plus âgé._

_J'espère vous y voir nombreux. Sur ce, bonne soirée._

_Albus Dumbledore._

...

-Et bé, y a bien que notre directeur pour nous prévenir qu'il y a un bal la veille au soir!

Au mot bal, une petite cinquantaine de filles se jette dans une parfaite synchronisation sur le pauvre panneau d'affichage sans défense. Je les esquive rapidement d'un pas de côté et cours me réfugier derrière un canapé. Je savais que je parlais fort mais quand même! En fait, je crois que certaines filles ont des oreilles ultra-sensibles et bondissent aux mots "shopping", "maquillage", "bal" et "David Essex"(1) (ou "David Bowie" si elles sont moins atteintes). C'est effrayant. Fascinant mais effrayant.

-Ally? Hého je te parle!

-Hum?

-C'est super-génial hein ?!

-Tu parles! Passer toute une soirée au milieu d'une bande de greluches gloussantes harnachées comme des pu...filles de joie, se tenir au milieu d'une bande de mecs complètement saouls et ne pas réussir à se parler correctement à cause de la musique assourdissante et insipide qu'ils vont nous passer toute la soirée!! Pff...Tu parles d'une conception de la fête!

-Tu penses que personne ne va t'inviter?

-Tout juste Auguste.

Et je m'avachis sur le sofa. Qui voudrait s'afficher avec la folle de l'école ? Tiens ça m'apprendra à cultiver mon image d'atrophiée du cerveau...Surtout que la personne que j'aimerais voir m'inviter...Ah non j'ai dit non!!

-Et toi tu voudrais y aller avec qui?

Amélia me regarde avec son air-de-rien là, et attend ma réponse. Ne surtout pas se démonter. Et ne surtout pas hurler le nom de Sirius Black.

-J'en sais rien...

Elle me fait une petite moue qui peut exprimer tout et rien à la fois, et détourne son regard de moi. Mais au moment où je me crois sauvée...

-Menteuse.

Sueur froide. Je me tourne lentement vers elle. Elle ne me regarde toujours pas mais elle a troqué sa moue "Pas top ta réponse" contre un petit sourire en coin "Aha! Démasquée!".

-Men-teuse! Men-teuse! continue-t-elle en chantonnant.

-Mais non!

-Ah si! Moi je sais que tu veux y aller avec Bl...

Je ne la laisse pas finir de bousiller ma réputation d'abrutie sans aucun sentiment défini et l'attrape sans ménagement pour la jeter dans notre dortoir. Je referme la porte sur nous et soupire de soulagement. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a deviné cette abrutie??

-Alors j'avais raison? Tu es amoureuse de Sirius Black?

-Amoureuse...Tout de suite les grand mots...

-Ah ouais et t'appellerais ça comment toi?

-Disons...Une faiblesse momentanée.

-Mmh, charmant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est pas le moment d'essayer de m'avoir avec des sentiments dégoulinants à la con!

-De toutes façons ça n'a plus aucune importance puisque j'ai décidé de faire l'impasse là-dessus.

Le cri qu'elle a ensuite poussé restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire et dans mes pauvres tympans déchirés:

-Aaaaah!! Noooon!! Tu peux paas faire çaaaaa!! Tu dois lui diiiiire!!

-Ecoute, j'ai déjà fait mon choix, je suis tellement décidée que je n'en ai même pas encore parlé à Sandy...

-Ca veut dire que je suis la première à être au courant??

Une lueur d'avidité passe dans ses yeux bleus. Elle me fait vraiment très très peur...J'ai à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle hurle un "Yes!!" tonitruant et saute sur mon lit. Je vois pas ce que ça a de si formidable de connaître mon secret le plus secret du moment...

-Laisse-moi lui dire!! Laisse-moi lui dire!! Laisse-moi lui dire!! Laisse-moi lui dire!!...

Oups j'ai peur de comprendre! Parce qu'elle s'imagine sincèrement que je vais lui dire oui?? Raaa elle gigote comme une folle!! Comme elle rebondit toujours sur mon lit -qu'elle confond toujours avec un trampoline modèle de luxe apparemment-, je la chope par les pieds et l'étale face contre terre.

-Wouaïlle!

Ca, c'est pour m'avoir à moitié cassé les dents sur le panneau d'affichage tout à l'heure!

-T'es bouchée où tu le fais exprès? T'as de la merde dans les oreilles!! Je t'ai dit NON! N-o-n! Comme dans "non est le contraire de oui"!!

Elle se calme d'un seul coup et me fixe comme si je venais de débarquer de Ste-Mangouste, en tenue d'Eve et coiffée d'un entonnoir rouge -ne me demandez pas pourquoi "rouge". J'entends presque les rouages de son cerveau quand elle assimile ce que je viens de lui dire. Très bien, pour une fois qu'elle comprendra quelque chose!

-Ben pourquoi?

J'ai rien dit...

-Je ne veux pas devenir la "parfaite petite groupie de Mister Black", avec le kit complet et les piles de rechange! A voir comment il traite ses copines, je préfère encore sortir avec Pettigrow...Bon d'accord peut-être pas Pettigrow. Bref, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je ne veux pas me faire avoir, d'autant que le côté amour et sentiments n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Je m'assois sur mon lit et c'est comme si tout le poids du monde venait de décider subitement de s'avachir sur mes épaules. Chagrin d'amour. Notion qui m'était jusqu'alors totalement inconnue. Bien sûr, je me suis déjà fait larguer, mais c'était surtout des amourettes de gamins, à douze ans on est jamais très sérieux. Mais à mon âge, ça commence à se corser et je dois avouer que je me sens complètement novice en la matière. Je suis quasiment sûre que mes sentiments pour Sirius...pour Black ne sont pas si importants que ça, mais ça me fait me poser des questions. Est-ce qu'à mon âge je ne devrais pas me calmer sur le fumage de moquette et me conduire comme une jeune fille digne de ce nom? Ca me torture. Ma mère a peut-être raison après tout...

-Ally...

Je me tourne vers Amélia qui s'est assise près de moi, ses cheveux bruns encore un peu en bataille après sa séance de gym sur sommier. Elle me regarde d'un air compatissant et semble avoir repris son sérieux.

-...Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je ferai tout pour t'aider. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de jouer les entremetteuses, même si ce n'est pas avec Black!

Je ris à la dernière phrase. Elle a raison après tout. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec Black que je dois boycotter les garçons en général!

-Par contre tu devrais parler à Sandy, c'est un truc qu'on se dit entre meilleures amies ça !

-T'as sûrement raison…D'autant que je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'emmerdera pas autant que toi ! je réplique avec un sourire en coin.

-Méchante ! Je cherche simplement à t'aider et toi…

-Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as su ?

-Ah ça…En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, tu t'endors toujours à moitié, d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là tu ressembles à une carpe sortie de l'eau, c'est dingue…

-Mélia…

-Oui oui, j'y viens ! Donc tu fixes le vide, mais j'ai remarqué que ton regard n'est pas seulement destiné aux magnifiques dalles du sol…Il se dirige souvent vers un certain garçon dont je ne citerai pas le nom…

Je me sens gênée tout à coup. Et surtout frustrée que ELLE s'en soit rendue compte avant moi ! Comme si on m'avait découverte, comme si on m'avait foutue à poil. S'il y a bien une chose que j'appréhende, c'est qu'on perce ma carapace de folle furieuse croisée avec l'idiote du village.

-Ouais bah, ça prouve rien. J'aurais pu simplement me sentir physiquement attirée par lui.

-Oh mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Quand il t'adresse la parole, ou quand il s'approche de toi, tu rougis toujours très légèrement, même si ta voix ou ton expression ne laissent rien transparaître.

Ce qu'elle m'énerve…

-Bravo inspecteur ! Sur quelle affaire travaillerez-vous maintenant que celle-ci est réglée ?

-Bah j'envisage de me lancer sur le cas Potter/Evans…

-Ah ça non ! Ca c'est mon affaire ! Ne t'avise pas de me piquer mes poulains !

-Okay okay ! Je vais être obligée de me rabattre sur Londubat et Alice, tu sais, la copine de Laura.

-Y a du potentiel ?

-Je crois bien.

Nous sortons du dortoir en discutant joyeusement et nous trouvons Lily et Sandy observant le panneau de la salle commune d'un air songeur. Je sais ce que pense Lily. « Est-ce que James va m'inviter ? » doit-elle se dire avec espoir. Ca c'est ce que je me représente dans ma tête en essayant de croire que tous mes petits plans foireux pour les rapprocher ont marché. La réalité doit plutôt ressembler à « Comment échapper à Potter ? » ou tout simplement « Misère ! ». Quant à Sandy, je me damnerais pour savoir à qui elle pense avec cet air rêveur. En parlant de ça, c'est le moment de discuter un peu :

-Sandy ?

-Hm ?

-Il faut qu'on parle !

Surprise, elle acquiesce de la tête et passe devant Amélia qui me fait de grands signes d'encouragement des plus ridicules, et auxquels je réponds par un geste obscène de la main, sourire Colgate en bonus. Une fois de retour dans le dortoir, je respire un grand coup et entreprends de rapporter à mon amie toute la conversation que j'ai eue avec Amélia et les deux mois de confusion totale que je viens de passer. Sa réponse me laisse sans voix :

-Ah.

-Que…Comment ça « Ah » ?? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ??

-Je…En fait ça ne m'étonne pas trop…

Enfer et damnation ! J'ai l'impression que la planète s'effondre autour de moi. Où ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Quelle est cet infamie ?…Là je me serais bien évanouie mais j'ai peur de donner dans le cliché…

-Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes encore beaucoup à être au courant ?! Ca se voit tant que ça ??

-Non non ! Rassure-toi ! C'est parce que je te connais bien ! Et puis Amélia a toujours eu du flair pour ce genre de choses ! Non je t'assure, je trouvais juste ça étrange que tu mettes autant d'énergie à le vanner ! Comme je sais que c'est ton moyen de défense le plus efficace, je me suis dit…

-Que j'étais une parfaite idiote ! Aaah je suis trop nulle !!

Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le parquet et commence à me rouler par terre comme la dernière des serpillières. Ouiiiiiinnnn je suis la pire des abruties même pas foutue d'assumer ses sentiments !!

-Arrête-ça, tu vas te salir ! s'exclame Sandy en m'attrapant par le bras.

C'est fou, cette fille a le don de détourner votre attention vers des détails plus que stupides.

-Je ne te trouve pas du tout stupide ! Ca prouve que tu n'es pas comme les autres pimbêches qui se sont fait passer dessus par la moitié de l'école !

Je me redresse et la fixe d'un air interrogateur. C'est la première fois que j'entends Sandy utiliser une expression aussi imagée. Décidément il y a un truc qui a changé…

-Dis-donc toi, t'aurais pas un truc à me dire par hasard ?

Elle se met à rougir violemment et me lâche pour triturer nerveusement sa jupe.

-Allez quoi, on a qu'à dire que c'est le jour des confidences aujourd'hui !

Elle paraît hésiter, mais finit par me regarder d'un air parfaitement gêné.

-Je…Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Cette phrase fait tilt dans ma tête et explose comme un feu d'artifice. Sans crier gare, je lui saute dessus et l'étouffe à moitié à force de la serrer en hurlant « Hallelujah !! Youpi !! Tchuss !! ». Et elle, comprimée telle l'écrou dans un étau, de me répondre :

-Argl je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça mais si tu voulais bien me laisser respireeer !

Je la lâche et la contemple de haut en bas. Puis j'étouffe un sanglot et essuie des larmes invisibles sur mes joues.

-Snif, les enfants grandissent trop vite…

-Arrête de faire l'idiote et écoute moi plutôt.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que j'étais déjà assise à ses pieds.

-Vas-y, raconte ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

-Et bien, il est beau (« J'espère bien ! »), intelligent (« Pas trop j'espère ? »), doux (« T'as testé ? » « Arrête de raconter des conneries et laisse moi finir ! ») et, quand je suis près de lui, j'ai l'impression de me sentir plus forte, plus sûre de moi. Il me met en confiance.

Je réfléchis (et oui ça m'arrive, et de plus en plus). D'après la description qu'elle me fait de ce garçon, il a l'air parfait…Elle en a de la chance. Moi quand je suis à côté de Sirius, je me sens toute petite, c'est pour ça que je combats cette impression à grand renfort de répliques cinglantes. Je souris en voyant comme elle paraît heureuse en parlant de lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as l'air d'être sacrément accro !

-Oh ne te réjouis pas trop vite, rien ne dit que c'est réciproque…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu es une fille géniale, n'importe quel mec normalement constitué serait ravi d'avoir une petite amie comme toi !

Elle me sourit doucement mais n'a pas l'air convaincue par mon argument. C'est qu'elle est têtue quand elle veut !

-Ne t'occupes pas de ça pour l'instant, moi j'en suis convaincue, que c'est réciproque. Alors c'est qui ce type ? Je le connais ?

Elle hésite encore, mais devant mon regard suppliant genre Bambi-tout-seul-dehors-dans-le-froid-et-la-faim elle finit par soupirer avant de poursuivre :

-On peut dire ça…

-Allez siteuplaaaaaaît !! Je suis ton amie ou pas ?? Je t'ai TOUT dit moi, alors que je ne suis même pas sûre de mes sentiments !

Elle avale sa salive. Lisse son chemisier. Se racle la gorge.

-C'est…C'est Remus Lupin.

J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! Je l'avais sous les yeux tout ce temps et moi, obnubilée par ma petite personne, j'ai rien vu !! Aaaah je me déteste !!

-Je suis la pire des meilleures amies ! Ouiiiiiinnnn !!

-Mais non, dis pas ça ! Bon, je crois que tu es un peu stressée en ce moment.

-Tiens, j'aurais jamais cru…

Elle poursuit sans prêter attention à ma remarque.

-Viens, tu vas aller te coucher et ça ira mieux demain. Tu te sens mal pour l'instant mais comme tu le dis si bien, ça va passer !

-T'as sûrement raison…

Devant mon air abattu, elle me regarde d'un air inquiet. Ne pas m'entendre raconter des idioties est tellement rare que c'en devient inquiétant. Aah j'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça ! Je prends le parti de lui sourire.

-Je vais faire comme tu dis, je suis sûre que demain je recommencerai à sauter partout telle la poule moyenne (ça saute une poule ?). Va rejoindre les autres, il est encore tôt.

Elle refuse d'abord de partir mais finit par battre en retraite face à ma détermination et surtout à mon oreiller menaçant levé au-dessus de ma tête. Je ressasse tout ce que m'ont dit mes amies et finis par m'endormir, résignée.

Des chuchotements résonnent autour de moi. Beuh…Veux encore dormir ! C'est quoi ce capharnaüm ?! Dire que je faisais un si joli rêve…J'étais avec Sirius et…Bon je vais pas vous faire un dessin…Mais non je parlais pas de ça !! Pff z'êtes nuls. Si j'ouvre les yeux, les choses qui gloussent à côté de moi depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes vont se rendre compte que je suis réveillée. Si ça se trouve c'est encore Peeves qui essaie de me surprendre avec un cheesecake dans chaque main ! Je me rappelle que mes cheveux avaient embaumé la crème des jours durant après ça !

-Hé ! je crois qu'elle se réveille ! fait une voix qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Lily.

-T'es sûre ? Je vois pas la différence… murmure une autre voix qui me fait penser à Laura.

-Ca c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vue quand elle fait semblant de dormir, et ceci car tu t'endors comme une masse dès que tu frôles ton lit tout les soirs !

-Mais euh !

Fausse alerte, se sont juste ces petites saloperies qui me servent de camarades de chambre qui s'amusent à m'épier pendant mon sommeil. Et bien elles vont être servies…

-Hé les filles, c'est normal qu'elle respire plus ?

-MON DIEU !!

-Poussez-vous de là, j'ai fait un stage de secourisme cet été !

Aargl !! Laura vient de sauter sur mon ventre et me rebondit dessus en ce qu'elle croit être un massage cardiaque.

-Bordel c'était quoi ce stage de secourisme ?? Tu vas l'achever là !

-Hmpf ! Si on peut même plus aider…

Pitié Laura n'essaie plus de m'aider ! Pour le coup, je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes et je crois avoir deux ou trois côtes fêlées. Soudain, Lily a une idée qui me glace le sang :

-C'est du bouche-à-bouche qu'il faut lui faire !

-Aaah non !!

Je lui épargne cette peine et me rue hors du lit en la menaçant avec mon oreiller.

-Personne ne touche à ma bouche !

-Tiens, tu vas déjà mieux ! s'extasie Laura. Puis se tournant vers Lily : Je m'incline, t'es tellement efficace qu'elle s'est réveillée avant que tu la touches !

La concernée hausse les épaules et va faire son lit. Je remarque que toutes mes amies sont déjà habillées de pied en cap. Bizarre pour un samedi, et de vacances qui plus est.

-Vous allez quelque part ?

Soupir général.

-Me dites pas qu'elle a oublié ? marmonne Amélia.

-La Terre appelle Ally ! On va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?

Oh my god. J'avais totalement oublié ! Mais à quoi bon aller m'acheter une robe alors que je n'ai AUCUNE envie d'aller à ce fichu bal ? Et puis je n'ai pas de cavalier, même potentiel.

-Je veux pas y aller… je marmonne.

Elles me regardent toutes comme si je venais de prononcer la plus infâme obscénité qui soit. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Lily s'avance vers moi et me contemple du haut de son mètre soixante. Tiens, elle est plus petite que moi…

-Pardon ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Et puis je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrait y aller avec moi…

-Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, vas t'habiller.

-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, petite fille ?

-Mais depuis toujours ma poulette ! me lance-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-T'as pas tort…

-Allez, je suis sûre que quelqu'un t'invitera dans le courant de la journée, c'est ce que vont faire la majorité des garçons. Et puis…Tu ne pourras peut-être pas aller à ce bal accompagnée de Sirius Black, mais tu peux toujours le rendre jaloux à en crever de ton cavalier !

Stupeur et tremblements. Je crois que mon cerveau va finir par ne plus fonctionner correctement…Je suis aussi atterrée que si Lily venait de m'annoncer que ma mort était pour demain. Comment est-ce que…Je me tourne vers Amélia. Elle affiche un air concentré et s'applique à regarder ailleurs. Je vais la buter !! KILL…AMELIAAA !!

-A-ME-LIAAAAA !!

-Oooh !! Regardez cette belle tache sur le mur !!

-Oui et bien il va y en avoir une nouvelle, de tache sur le mur !! Brune aux yeux bleus je dirais !! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tout leur raconter ??

-J'ai fait ça uniquement pour t'aider moi !

-Oui Ally, elle ne pensait pas à mal. On va toutes pouvoir t'aider comme ça. me dis Sandy.

Je me sens fatiguée tout à coup.

-Mais m'aider à QUOI ?

-Ben tiens, à te transformer en super-canon pour ce bal d'Halloween ! Je pensais que t'avais compris !

Elles me contemplent toutes avec un air satisfait qui me déplaît au plus haut point. Moi ? En canon ? D'habitude on me considère plutôt comme un boulet…Je sais, elle était facile. Le fait est que je vois mal comment elles pourraient s'y prendre.

-Allez, assez tergiversé, prépare-toi vite fait et on y va !

Bon, je suppose qu'il est inutile de résister Lily finit toujours par avoir ce qu'elle veut de toutes façons. Je prends donc une douche rapide et je m'habille plus sobrement que d'habitude. Un jean, une chemise à carreaux (de celles qui vous font ressembler à un bûcheron) et mes santiags rouges (yeepeeh !). Tout ça sans cesser de grommeler bien entendu.

Nous descendons comme des furies dans le hall…Rectification : ELLES descendent comme des furies dans le hall, moi, elles me traînent lamentablement comme une vieille chaussette. Nous arrivons enfin devant Rusard qui s'apprêtait à fermer la grille. Nous passons deux minutes à batailler avec lui pour pouvoir sortir et Mc Go vole à notre secours juste au moment où j'allais traiter notre bien-aimé concierge de « tuut de tuut de concierge à la tuuuuuuuut ! ».

C'est donc avec soulagement que nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte du village. Finalement je pense que me changer les idées peut en être une bonne (d'idée). Nous discutons avec enthousiasme et nous en arrivons à parler de nos cavaliers. Je décide de ne pas penser à mon cas (désespérant) ,et de me concentrer sur ce que disent les autres.

-Moi, j'y vais avec Stephen Connelly, il me l'a demandé hier. annonce Amélia avec un air béat.

-Ouah le bol ! C'est bien le poursuiveur de notre équipe de Quidditch ? Le brun super craquant ?

-Celui-là même ! Et toi Laura ?

-Baaaaah…Ca fait deux ans que je discute régulièrement avec Kyle Fa…Fe…Me rappelle plus de son nom…

-Folley. intervient Lily (elle connaît tous les noms de tous les élèves, même des premières années, je sais pas comment elle fait).

-Ah oui voilà ! Donc j'espère qu'il va m'inviter, je l'aime bien.

-Très bien, mais tu as pensé à le prévenir que tu risquais de t'endormir en plein milieu de la piste de danse ?

-Ah ah très drôle…marmonne la concernée en grimaçant.

-Sandy ? Je suppose que tu attends…qui tu sais ? je lui demande innocemment.

Sandy élude les questions des autres et me répond d'un vague « Mmh possible… ».

-Et toi Lily ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et continue à marcher.

-James m'a demandé si je voulais y aller avec lui.

-Ah oui ? Et il a mis combien de temps cette fois avant de comprendre que c'était non ?

Lily s'arrête de marcher. Elle lève la tête vers nous et dit d'une toute petite voix :

-J'ai accepté.

Toutes les filles se retournent d'un seul coup et manquent de se casser la figure. Je me contente d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer comme si mon cerveau refusait d'y envoyer les mots qui résonnent dans ma tête, à savoir « OH MY GOD !! ». Lily nous regarde tour à tour en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que son visage arbore un rouge soutenu. Amélia est la première à réagir :

-Queeeeuwaaaaaaaaa ??

-Il t'a droguée ?

-Mais c'est génial !!

-…

Dans l'ordre : Amélia, Laura, Sandy, Lily. Je suis si fière de moi. Tellement, tellement fière de moi !! Ma petite Lily est en train de grandir et de devenir tolérante, si c'est pas miiignooon !

-Je…Ally, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et puis James devenait de plus en plus supportable ces temps-ci et…Voilà…

Aah Lily, Lily, Lily… Si innocente, si naïve…Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je l'ai manipulée en beauté. C'est moi ou je suis plus douée avec les sentiments des autres qu'avec les miens ?

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Profite juste.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil aguicheur et lui envoie un gros bisous qui fait « sprotch ». Elle me sourit et nous continuons notre route vers les boutiques. C'est dingue le nombre de magasins de fringues qu'on trouve dans ce bled ! Je vais encore bien m'emmerder moi…J'ai jamais été très fan de shopping, alors en plus pour m'acheter une…robe…J'ai pas porté une seule robe depuis que j'ai sept ans, mon aversion pour ce genre de vêtement est presque aussi forte que mon dégoût des chemises, c'est dire ! A la seule pensée de devoir essayer ces trucs informes qui boudinent et vous confirment dans l'idée que vous êtes grosse avec une poitrine proéminente sur laquelle les garçons ne vont pas arrêter de loucher, je me renfrogne. C'est de leur faute de toutes façons. Perdue dans mes macabres pensée, je ne décroche pas un mot pendant un long moment. Dire que ces folles ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps de petit-déjeuner ! Quel sacrilège, moi qui me suis constitué une vraie religion autour de la bouffe ! Je peste contre mes matinales ravisseuses jusqu'à ce que Laura s'arrête de marcher d'un seul coup, provoquant ainsi un joyeux carambolage.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ??

-On entre dans celui-là ?

Elle désigne du doigt une petite boutique encastrée entre un pub et l'apothicaire. L'enseigne déclame « Chez Alba, robes de sorcier et de soirée. Styliste de mode magique depuis 1578 ». Tant qu'on y est…

-Maintenant qu'on est là…déclare Lily, reprenant parfaitement le fond de ma pensée.

Nous entrons donc dans la boutique et là, pour mon plus grand malheur, nous sommes agressées par un pot de peinture sur patte.

-Welkomen dans mein modesteuh boutiqueuh !

-Eeeuh…Merci ?

-Aaah ! Ya ya ! Fous êteuh là pourrr le baleuh !!

-Euh…Ouais c'est ça ouais !

Bigre, je ne pensais pas voir un jour dans ma misérable vie un spécimen semblable ! Il semblerait que ça soit un travesti déguisé en léopard, de marque allemande, peinture à revoir sérieusement. Ou bien la créature est daltonienne ou on ne lui a jamais expliqué que l'ombre à paupière verte jure avec le mascara violet et le rouge à lèvre vermillon. SURTOUT quand on a le visage plus flétri qu'un derrière de babouin. Par ailleurs cette chose –dont le genre et l'identité sont encore incertains- a la carrure et la prestance d'un joueur de rugby irlandais (et je parle en connaissance de cause), et nous fixe de ses minuscules yeux bleus et porcins. Pas de doute, nous venions de tomber sur Alba.

-Alorrr laquelle de ces mâdemoaselleuh ferrra à Alba das privilégeuh de passette in premiéreuh ?

-Eeeeuh…

D'accord, si on laisse Laura en porte-parole on peut tout de suite repartir…Je donne un coup de coude à Lily et lui adresse un regard éloquent style « Sors nous de cette galère, j'ai peur elle va nous bouffer ! ». Et elle de me répondre en chuchotant nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Bah réponds à sa question, ce sera déjà pas mal !

-Mais j'ai rien compris !

Je soupire et écarte Laura de côté. La pauvre se faisait martyriser par la vendeuse qui ne cessait de lui reposer la même question dans un anglais de plus en plus approximatif tandis qu'elle tentait de communiquer dans un allemand tout aussi vague.

-En fait celle qui va passer en premier…

La vieille sort ses aiguilles et un mètre ruban semblant dater de Mathusalem.

-…C'est Sandy !

Celle-ci se tourne vers moi en secouant les mains en signe de dénégation. Je la pousse vers Alba en l'encourageant hypocritement.

-Allez vas-y elle a l'air…euh…très professionnel !

Sans tenir compte de son regard meurtrier, je cours me réfugier derrière Amélia. Misère, il fallait qu'on tombe sur le seul magasin qui expose des spécimens de foire ! Amélia se pose des questions existentielles :

-Mais euh…pourquoi on s'en va pas en fait ?

-Tu rigoles ?! T'as vu la carrure de la poule ? A peine on esquisse un pas vers la porte qu'on est déjà broyées !

Nous déglutissons difficilement et nous tournons vers Sandy, déjà sur le billard (expression peut-être un chtit peu exagérée…). Celle-ci n'a pas l'air très rassuré mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, notre couturière a l'air de s'en sortir pas trop mal, sans aucun geste brusque. En tous cas je n'ai pas encore entendu de côte qui se fêle…Rassurée et me sentant un peu moins coupable, je pars explorer la petite boutique. Quelques robes sont exposées et n'ont pas l'air aussi insolites que leur conceptrice. J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant j'avais eu peur de me retrouver avec une robe bustier imprimée zèbre rose et orange. Mon style de vêtements est un peu particulier mais ça ne veut quand même pas dire que je n'ai aucun goût ! Nous passons toutes par les mesures puis vient le choix de la robe. Alba nous propose plusieurs modèles de robe qu'elle pourra ensuite personnaliser à notre demande. Pas tellement emballée par cet étalage de fanfreluches, je reste dans mon coin jusqu'à ce que les autres aient fini.

Lily se retrouve avec une robe bustier noire à fines bretelles lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux. Le genre de robe qui reste jolie tout en étant discrète, sexy mais sans dire « Sautez-moi dessus ! ». N'oublions pas les escarpins et le châle pailletés qui accompagne le tout. La seule trace de déguisement qu'elle portera sera un loup noir à ce qu'elle nous dit.

Sandy, elle, a opté pour quelque chose de plus ouvragé. Une robe corsage bleu nacré comportant des manches trois quart et un espèce de tutu qui s'avère du plus bel effet dans le contexte. En effet Sandy a décidé de se transformer en fée le temps du bal. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude (et c'est pas Mumus qui va dire le contraire…).

Laura portera quant à elle, comble de l'ironie, LA robe de la Belle au Bois Dormant, ce qui justifiera peut-être les bâillements intempestifs qu'elle n'hésite pas à pousser en toutes circonstances. Je vais pas vous faire un dessin de la robe nda : par contre moi oui, reste plus qu'à réparer mon scanner…, un truc de princesse qui s'accorde bien avec ses cheveux dorés.

Amélia prouve encore une fois sa mégalomanie en ayant choisi l'apparence d'un chat pour la soirée. Une robe d'époque Victorienne, tout en corsage et en jupons pourpres et noirs, s'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Un serre-tête sur lequel se tiennent deux petites oreilles de velours noir et une queue confectionnée dans la même matière viennent compléter le tout. Elle nous saoule avec ses miaulements depuis maintenant dix minutes.

Voilà. Maintenant qu'elles sont toutes satisfaites par leurs robes et que moi, je viens de changer d'avis, je suppose qu'on peut s'en aller…Non ? Allez…Un petit effort…Plus que quelques pas…

-Hophophop halte là !

Et merde.

-Tu restes ici toi ! m'ordonne Lily en me traînant par le col dans la boutique, sans tenir compte de mes gémissements.

Sortez-moi de làààà !!

* * *

(1) David Essex, chanteur de pop britannique des années 70, idole de ces demoiselles (en son temps), a produit plusieurs tubes bien dégoulinant de guimauve, numéro 1 des charts en 1975 mais a eu du succès pendant près de dix ans (1973-1980), il est malheureusement toujours en vie et actif (oui je suis méchante xD). Inutile de préciser qu'Alexandra préfère largement David Bowie

* * *


	4. Chapitre quatrième

Chapitre quatrième : Où on est fake déçu puis full heureux (le trip québécois a disparu :o)

Je HAIS mes amies. Tout à fait logique, oui madame. Elle m'ont forcé à m'acheter une robe horriblement chère et ont même insisté pour en payer une partie. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elles m'empêchent de les culpabiliser en plus ! C'est machiavélique ! Bon je dois admettre que mon déguisement est plutôt pas mal au final…Bon d'accord il est carrément cool ! Je commence même à me dire que si Sirius m'invite, j'aurais sûrement une chance de rester avec lui à plus long terme. C'est simplement une supposition hein…Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il ait ienvie/i de m'inviter. Bref, je pense que je ferais quand même bonne impression au bal. Reste plus qu'à me faire inviter par quelqu'un et je pourrai resplendir de tous mes feux !!…Okay okay, je me calme, posez cette chemise qui, de toute évidence, a un défaut de fabrication : elle a les manches dans le dos !

Après notre shopping, et après s'être soustraite à la présence…envahissante d'Alba, nous nous sommes dirigées vers les Trois Balais afin de manger quelque chose. J'ajouterais même : ENFIN !! J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, j'ai jamais passé autant de temps sans manger ! Je cours plus que je ne marche vers le pub et entre en claquant la porte. Je me rue sur une table libre et, avant même que les autres n'arrivent j'avais déjà commandé la moitié de la carte.

-Tu me laisseras piocher dans ton assiette ? me demande Mélia, pleine d'espoir.

-Va mourir.

Non mais c'est vrai ! Elles me réveillent aux aurores et me kidnappent sans me laisser manger le moindre quignon de pain et après elles veulent me piquer ma bouffe !! Tiens en parlant de bouffe, je suis servie !! Je commence à manger joyeusement sous le regard envieux d'Amélia qui vient de se commander une simple Bièraubeurre. Niark je la tiens ma vengeance !

-Hé Ally, je crois que y a un truc qui va t'intéresser…

Je tourne la tête vers la porte comme me l'indique Laura et là je manque de m'étouffer avec mon ragoût. Crénomdedlà ! Les Maraudeurs viennent d'entrer dans le pub ! Le moment de vérité…si Sirius veut m'inviter, il le fera sûrement maintenant ! Je stresse à mort !! Ah !!Ho !!Hi !!Hu !! Restons calmes. James nous repère –enfin il repère surtout Lily- et fait signe aux autres de venir vers nous. Ils s'approchent et s'arrêtent à notre hauteur. James affiche un sourire étincelant, Sirius se donne un air blasé, Remus a l'air étonnamment nerveux et Pettigrow…c'est Pettigrow.

-Alors les filles, ça gaze ? Comment va MA cavalière adorée ?!

-Ecoute James, on en a déjà parlé, ce n'est pas parce que je vais avec toi à ce bal que…

-Je sais, je sais…J'ai le droit de me réjouir quand même nan ?

Elle paraît un peu décontenancée mais finit par lui adresser un demi-sourire en répondant :

-Oui tu as le droit…

-Mais c'est formidable ! Lily la Tigresse enfin réconciliée avec James la Menace !

Le son de la voix de Sirius me fait légèrement sursauter. Je n'ai rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et je dois donner l'impression d'avoir léché un citron mais au moins je n'ai pas sorti de connerie en sa présence. Ne surtout pas ouvrir la bouche, et tout ira bien.

-Ally ?

Merde il me parle ! Ca y est il va me demander de venir avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?? Mmh, d'abord, répondre :

-Hein quoi ? Oui c'est moi !

-Euh ouais, je sais que c'est toi vu que je t'appelle…

Mais quelle cooonne !! Vas-y rattrape le coup…

-Je m'en doutais…

-D'accord…Enfin, faudrait que je te parle.

-Euh…Vas-y ?

-En privé.

Bordel de merde je crois que je vais tourner de l'œil ! Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je suis étonnée que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Je pose mes couverts un peu plus violemment que ce que j'aurais voulu…Aïe ça démarre bien…Je me lève…Argl putain de table à la con qui fait maaal !! Même si Sirius voulait m'inviter, il aurait eu le temps de changer quinze fois d'avis…Je m'avance vers lui un peu chancelante sous son regard franchement condescendant. Ouin il me déteste ! Mais non idiote il te sourit ! Je le suis un peu à l'écart. Ca y est, il va me demander de l'accompagner ! Je suis la pire des veinardes ! Je vais sortir avec lui et ce sera génial et pis si ça se trouve après on se mariera et on aura tout plein de petits chiards…euh enfants qui seront tous comme Sirius –comment ça pas possible ? Mais si, admettons que mes chromosomes ne sont pas transmissibles. Ah je vois ça d'ici…S'imagine en robe blanche avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, Sirius à ses côtés qui arbore un bright smile et deux marmots ressemblant étrangement à Sirius avec des yeux verts, sans oublier la marche nuptiale qui résonne au loin…. Youpiii !!

-Hé tu m'écoutes ? Je voulais savoir si tu voulais…

-OUI JE LE VEUX !

Mon interlocuteur fait un bond de quatre mètres cinquante mais se reprend bien vite et viens se rassoir en souriant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si facilement…

Il m'a prise pour une lesbienne ou quoi ?!

-…Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes de demander à Pénélope Darcy de venir au bal avec moi !

…J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment très déplaisant. Je…

-Hmm…Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler avant et je suis en retenue cet après-midi. Comme je sais que son dortoir est à côté du tien…Désolé pour le côté confidentiel du truc, mais je tenais à éviter une émeute.

Enfer et damnation. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer comme s'il venait de m'annoncer qu'il est enceinte. Je…suis…trop con ! Dans son esprit les petits enfants deviennent blonds aux yeux bleus et une fille à l'air passablement stupide, qui se trouvent être Pénélope, a pris sa place au bras de Sirius. Si on regarde bien on peut apercevoir une petite brunette aux yeux glauques qui balaye dans le fond de la pièce… Naaaoooooooooonnnn !! La voix de ce…cet…enfin de Sirius me tire de mes pensées :

-T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?

Si ça me dérange ? SI CA ME DERANGE ??

-Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout…Tu…avais autre chose à me dire ?

-Non, merci tu es trop sympa !

Sur le moment j'ai une forte envie de lui répondre « Je sais, encore une de nos nombreuses différences ». Mais je ne dis rien. Il se lève, m'embrasse sur la joue et retourne vers les autres. J'entends des gloussements à leur table mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous mais alors royalement de chez royal. Les garçons décampent, je me décide enfin à retourner avec les autres. Quand j'arrive devant elles, cette bande de tourtes, elles sont tout sourire et ont l'air d'avoir gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je remarque aussi que Sandy est toute rouge et que Laura n'arrête pas de lui donner des coups de coude. Pas plus marquée que ça, je m'affale sur ma chaise et refoule une grosse envie de pleurer. Bordel j'aurais du m'en tenir au premier plan et ne pas espérer la Lune. Lily commence les questions-réponses, un sourire éclatant sur le visage :

-Et Ally, devine qui vient de demander à Sandy de…

-Lupin je sais…

La rouquine à l'air un peu vexée que je lui aie pourri son petit effet mais elle retrouve vite son sourire (au fond de sa poche ? Haha…).

-C'est génial ! Hein Sandy ?

La concernée s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Hmpf ! Pathétique. Comment ça jalouse ?

-Alors, et toi ?

Je me tourne lentement vers l'idiote qui a posé la question, en l'occurrence Amélia, et observe un peu les autres idiotes qui gloussent bêtement.

-Et bien si tu veux tout savoir…

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire. Elles ne bronchent pas de tout le long et même après que j'ai fini il plane encore un silence de mort, uniquement brisé par les trois poivrots et demi qui glandouillent au bar. Puis Laura a un petit rire et me demande :

-Rassure-nous là, tu plaisantes ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me marrer ? Si c'est le cas prévenez-moi tout de suite !

Nouveau silence pesant. Tiens j'entends même une mouche qui picole à la table à côté…Les filles ont l'air de cogiter, visiblement elles essayent d'assimiler ce que je viens de leur dire.

-C'EST PAS VRAI MAIS QUEL CONNARD !!

Tiens elles ont capté.

Pendant que je broie du noir, elles continuent de parler toutes en même temps :

-Pas vrai…

-…comment on peut être con à se point là ?!

-…enfoiré !!

-…se rend pas compte…

-…sentiments

-…pauvre choute !

Merde je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça…

-Mais VOS GUEULES !!

Les joyeuses glousseuses cessent de s'indigner en chœur et me regardent. Tant mieux, enfin un peu de silence pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort en paix…Pfff comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que ce bâtard m'inviterait ? Après tout, il a tout un troupeau de poules à son service, pourquoi il voudrait d'une abrutie comme moi ? Pendant que je chougne comme une débile, mes débiles d'amies débiles me regarde avec des airs consterno-pitiéo-inquiets genre euh…comme ça : O.o……ou p'tet bien comme ça : o.O. Bref, elles commencent à grave me saouler l'existence alors je crois que je vas me rentrer.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer et essayer de me suicider au doliprane, bonjour chez vous…

Je sors du pub sans écouter leurs protestations et je remercie mentalement Sandy de les empêcher de me suivre parce que là…là…j'aurais pété un plomb…enfin c'qu'il en reste…c't'à dire pas grand chose. Je marche sans regarder où je vais. A vrai dire je m'en fous, du moment que je me dirige vaguement vers l'école…où que je me fais bouffer par les loups pour plus voir la tronche de personne…Ah mais non ça c'est pas possible parce qu'après je serais mourue…C'est pas l'fun…Je disais donc : je marche comme une zombite depuis tout à l'heure quand soudain…ce qui devait arriver arriva :

BOUM (crac badaboum boumboum aïeuh…)

-Ouche ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va paaas depuis c'matiiinnn !! Ô rage! ô Désespoir ! ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

-Je suis désolé, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Voix masculine, timbre agréable, belle gueule en perspective. NdA : C'est moi ou Sirius est un tout petit peu passé à la trappe d'un seul coup ? ( ( NdAlly : Sirius qui ? #

-Non non, c'était de ma faute, je regardais pas où j'allais !

Je relève les yeux. Décidément je suis toujours aussi perspicace. Un grand blond avec des p d'yeux verts et un sourire à pervertir une nonne se tient devant moi. Il est visiblement de Poudlard parce qu'il a gardé son insigne de préfet. Géniaaa…Oh non ! Ca veut dire qu'il connaît ma réputation d'amputée du cerveau !

-Hé, tu es Alexandra ! Alexandra Harris !

Je suis décidément TROP perspicace. Il m'aide à me relever (et gentleman en plus ! NdA : Je n'aurais qu'un mot : ça commence par iSi/i et ça finit par irius/i

-Haha…Je pensais pas être aussi célèbre…Hahaha ! Ha ha…

-Tu me reconnais ? Silas Overstand, de Serdaigle.

-Je…Maintenant que tu me le dis…Tu es…préfet-en-chef non ? je dis en tordant le coup pour lire son insigne.

-En général les gens s'en rappellent !

Il sourit…Quel beau sourire…

-Je dois avoir des problèmes avec l'autorité !

Ah non non nononon (et non) !! Pas les blagues foireuses je t'en prie cerveau adoré, beloved brain, mind of my heart (heinf ?) !!…C'est moi qui hallucine où il rit à ma blague débile ? C'est…trop…MEUGNON !! Oh il redevient sérieux…J'aurais fait quequ'chose qu'il fallait pas ?

-A vrai dire je te cherchais…

-…Ouiiii ??

-Je voulais…Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au bal avec moi ?

Crédidiou ! Si j'm'y attendais à celle-là ! J'dois dire que le type il est quand même un peu HS par rapport à la situation ! Analyse rapide (Ha !) de la situation : soit j'accepte et j'affirme la facette Gryffondor de ma personnalité en effaçant l'autre cave de mon esprit ; soit je refuse et je passe le restant de mes jours planquée sous mon lit telle l'anguille moyenne (pas de rap' ! Pourquoi une anguille ? J'en sais-tu moi !).

Bref, oui, non, peut-être, ça dépend…Bigre que je dois avoir l'air con à pas réagir comme ça ! Ok, en fait moi je peeeense…

-Oui !

Connerie de bouche !

-Vrai ?

-Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir !

Et il a l'air heureux avec ça. Il a fumé quoi avant de venir pour se réjouir d'un truc aussi NUL ?! Pas nul pour moi j'entends, pour lui !

-Je t'attendrais dans le hall ?

-Ok.

-A dix-huit heures ?

-Ca marche !

Quelques saltations (vogeurs) embarrassées plus tard, nous nous séparons et je cours vers le pub. Je dois abSOLUMENT raconter ça à Sandy !

* * *

-Aïe ! Créfieu que ça tire espèce de brute !

-Tiens-toi tranquille ! Laura, passe-moi les paillettes.

-KOUAAAAA ?? Va dans l'métro Susanna !!

-Tenez-lui les bras !! Rodjeur, l'anguille se fait la malle, je répète, l'anguille se fait la malle !…Rodjeur !! LAURA !!

-Je suis désolée moi je m'appelle pas Roger, mon deuxième prénom c'est Gabrielle…

-Mais ta gueule ! Hé ! Le recourbeur de cils!

-C'est quoi qu'cette torture là que tu m'invente encore ?!

-Héhé, quand je le tiens comme ça on dirait autre chose…

-…Je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Aïe…Aïe…Aïe aïe aïe ! AIEUH !! Mais pourquoi tu m'arrache les poils de noeil ??

-Fais pas ta gamine, il faut souffrir pour être belle.

-M'en fous ! Veux rester moche !

-Trop tard ma chérie…

La jeune fille rousse attrapa la tête de sa pleurnicheuse d'amie et la tourna d'un coup sec vers le miroir. Une fois ses cervicales remises en place, cette dernière resta muette de stupeur, contrairement à son reflet qui se permit un commentaire :

-A rester comme ça la bouche ouverte tu vas finir par avaler une mouche !

* * *

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté cette invitation… Il est dix-sept heures cinquante-cinq et je me tape une crise d'angoisse au milieu du couloir. Je me trouve moche, grosse, ridicule, nulle, pathétique et j'en passe. Je continue d'avancer à reculons (c't'une expressiooon ! 'Videmment qu'je marche à l'endroit !) en me posant des questions existentielles : et si Silas s'était rendu compte qu'il devra danser avec une abrutie pendant itoute/i la soirée et devant itout/i le peuple ? Oh misère, je croise les doigts ! Et pis Sirius, mon ex-futur-cavalier (qui ne la jamais vraiment été…), lui aussi il va me voir ! Oh et pis je m'en tape de lui ! Allez Bécassine, inspire…expire ! Caaaaaalmmmmme…BOUAAAAAAHH !! J'veux pus y alleeeeer !! Je m'arrête, Lily me pousse. Elle est marrante elle ! Elle est magnifique ! Allez hop ! Je suis une Gryffondor après tout ! _« Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ; les plus hardis et les plus forts sont réunis en ce haut lieu »_ comme dirait l'autre ! Je respire un grand coup…Et c'est parti. Je descends l'escalier et bientôt je vois Silas. C'est quoi cette tête qu'il me fait là ? Je suis si moche que ça ??

* * *

-REEEEEEM' !! OU T'AS FOUTU MA CHEMISE ??

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'fais ? J'en sais rien ! Ch'uis pas ta mère !

-Rooo…Bah elle est où alors ??

-Regarde sous ton lit.

-Déjà fait.

-Dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai regardé.

-Sur…

-Pas sur l'armoire non plus !

-Et ben vas-y à poil !!

-Hé, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…Cornedruuuuueuh !! Tu viens au bal en caleçon avec moi ??

-T'es pas fou ? Lily me le pardonnerait jamais !

-Pfff…T'es pas cool…

-Je l'ai retrouvé Sir' !!

-Aah merci Pete ! Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose !

Le jeune garçon ignora la moue déçue de son ami (ha !) et enfila la chemise (froissée) en quatrième vitesse. NdA : En même temps il veut quoi ce rat ? Des félicitations publiques ?? Tout de noir vêtu, Mr Sirius Black restait fidèle à lui même. NdA : J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça ! :D Il donna un dernier coup de peigne à sa crinière…qu'il ébouriffa quelques secondes plus tard, suivant le modèle de son Potter d'ami. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous prêts et se foutaient mutuellement de leur tenues –sauf pour Sirius car lui avait la classe quoiqu'il arrive, même dans le pire des sacs à patates.

* * *

Ca fait dix minutes que j'attends Penéloppe et je commence à baliser sérieux là ! Okay cette fille est canon mais la ponctualité n'est pas vraiment son point fort…Est-ce qu'elle connaît au moins le sens de ce mot ? Bref, c'est pas trop le moment… J'essaie de rester impassible…sexy...Haha ! Suis-je bête ! J'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort pour ça ! Tiens c'est qui lui ? Blond, grand…J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pas être amis nous deux. Hé, ce serait pas le cavalier d'Alexandra ? Ouais Simon…Siriu…Ah non c'est moi ça ! Euh…Silas voilà ! Mouais…Hé, c'est la poule de Rem', Sandy ! Wow…Elle est plus…moins…enfin différente quoi ! J'espère que Remus va pas retomber dans le trip « Oh misère je me sens tellement coupable, éloigne-toi de moi je ne te mérite pas ! ». Ses tarées d'amies…Pas mal non plus…Celle qui dort tout le temps…se casse la figure dans sa robe et s'endort telle la bûche moyenne. A la limite, ça fait peur…Tiens mais…C'est…Oh my God !! La tigresse est…C'est pas possible ! Wouaah ! Note personnelle : Ne JAMAIS dire à Cornedrue que j'ai pensé ça d'elle ! Bon…Elle arrive cette…C'est qui ça ? Woaw, sacrément canon ! Je pense pas avoir couché avec elle encore…Ni même être sorti avec…Je faiblirais ? Oh…Oh non c'est pas vrai…Mais…C'est Ally ??


	5. Chapitre cinquième

(Attention : Changement de point de vue fréquent. A vous de deviner lesquels D)

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Où l'on assiste au début de la fin...où à la fin d'un début (j'ai mal aux yeux rien qu'à lire ce titre TT)

_Oh non c'est pas vrai…Mais…C'est Ally ?_

Sirius Black avait du mal à trouver ses mots –ou plutôt ses pensées- pour décrire la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître en haut de l'escalier. Alexandra était…différente. Tellement différente que la première chose qui vint clairement à l'esprit du jeune homme fut « Elle s'est déguisée en fille ». Quel tact, quelle délicatesse…

Le déguisement consistait en une robe XVIIIe siècle, à la manière de Marie-Antoinette. Celle-ci était en soie d'un vert pâle, rehaussant la couleur des yeux de sa propriétaire, parsemée de tout petits bouquets de fleurs peints, blanc nacré. Des dentelles et des nœuds avaient été cousus au niveau de la poitrine et de part et d'autre de la jupe. Les manches tombaient bien au dessus des poignets et étaient, elles aussi, bordées de dentelles et de petits nœuds. L'ensemble était remarquable sans en devenir trop voyant, ni de mauvais goût. Sandy et toute la clique avait également fait du bon travail au niveau des cheveux de notre jeune folle : habituellement désespérément raides, ils étaient à présent bouclés, formant des anglaises balayant ses épaules et dont certaines étaient rassemblées en un chignon sommaire. Aucun autre ornement n'était visible, il faut bien admettre qu'il aurait été inutile de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

La jeune fille se tenait raide comme la justice et affichait autant de décontraction qu'un piquet de tente. De toute évidence elle aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle descendit les marches restantes et se planta devant son cavalier qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de la regarder avec la bouche grande ouverte. Visiblement mal à l'aise face à cette situation –et à cause de toutes les personnes présentes qui la regardaient avec incrédulité- elle se risqua à l'interpeller timidement.

-Euh…Ca va toi ?

-…Hein quoi euh oui !Tu es…Tu es vraiment magnifique !

Elle rougit violemment et bredouilla un semblant de remerciement, alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, un dénommé Black ruminait des idées noires nda : D. Comme pour mettre fin à son malaise, Silas se décida enfin à lui offrir son bras qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, toujours aussi gênée mais plus souriante. Ils passèrent devant Sirius (qui les regardait d'un air choqué sans voir que sa cavalière était arrivée) et James (bien trop occupé à baver devant Lily pour remarquer quoi que ce soit). Le couple passa la porte de la Grande Salle et fut accueilli par moult murmures et chuchotements.

* * *

J'arrive pas à le croire ! Moi, magnifique ? Et pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? Ils ont tous abusé de l'herbe, c'est pas possible autrement ! Silas à l'air content d'être avec moi, à vrai dire ça me rassure. Faut dire qu'après avoir vu la tronche de Sirius, je me suis un peu inquiétée, il avait l'air...choqué nda : En fait il est choqué de pas avoir remarqué avant qu'Ally est une fille. J'espère que cette gourde de Pénéloppe va bien lui fiche la honte. Oui car…Laura et moi on s'est un chtit peu occupé d'elle tout à l'heure hinhinhin ! C'est sa faute aussi, même pas foutue de repérer une corde tendue dans un escalier…

Nous, enfin MON CAVALIER et moi nous dirigeons vers une des nombreuses petites tables remplaçant les quatre habituelles pour l'occasion. A propos, la déco est super ! J'avais jamais vu la Grande Salle aussi belle : des citrouilles éclairées flottent dans les airs, loin au dessus de nos têtes et des chauve-souris font du free-style sous le plafond magique –où apparaît une magnifique pleine lune, bien que celle-ci n'est censée avoir lieu que dans une semaine mais bon…Des toiles d'araignées s'enroulent gracieusement autour des lustres (oui les toiles d'araignées c'est gracieux d'abord !) et Peeves s'en donne à cœur joie en les lançant sur toute personne passant à sa portée. Au moins y en a un qui s'éclate…J'ai toujours la tête en l'air quand un truc me saute dessus par derrière.

-DAMNED nous sommes perdus !!

-Yo calme poulette ! C'est moi !

Amélia. Je crois qu'un jour elle va finir par la fenêtre avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ketchup » ( ??).

-Alors les tourtereaux, c'est l'éclate ?

Silas a l'air profondément gêné, j'ai l'air profondément saoulé, Amélia a l'air profondément stupide.

-Je dérange, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien.

Voyant comme je la regarde, elle s'éclipse sans demander son reste en miaulant exagérément pour retrouver son cavalier qui paraît sceptique. Il doit s'être rendu compte que cette fille partage son cerveau avec Laura –et je me demande encore laquelle a eu le meilleur morceau. Je me retourne vers Silas pour m'excuser du comportement…particulier de mon amie, mais il me tend la main. Eeeeuuuh…Mais encore ?

-Hein ?

-Tu danses ? Les préfets ouvrent le bal.

Je suis décidément une fille des plus stupides, à peine capable de reconnaître une invitation à danser quand j'en reçois une. Je me retiens de me foutre une baffe et prends la main qu'il me tend. Mais…Houston nous avons un problème !

-Je ne sais pas danser…

Je dis cette phrase d'une toute petite voix, espérant qu'il ne m'entendra pas et qu'une météorite s'écrasera en plein milieu du château expressément pour fournir une excuse valable au fait que je ne danse PAS. Oui oui, je suis pleine d'espoir.

-Ah bon ?

Je suis trop nuuuulleuh ! Il reprend :

-Moi non plus. Ca te dit qu'on se ridiculise ensemble ?

Ce type est un ange ! Ah ça c'est pas Sirius Black qui aurait dit un truc aussi gentil. Lui c'est plutôt « Mouais, ça m'étonne pas trop… » ou encore « Donc ça te dérange pas si j'invite PENELOPE à ta place ? ». Pour une fois j'ai gagné au change, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait quand même près de seize ans que j'attends qu'il m'arrive un truc bien du style un petit-ami ou bien une note au-dessus de la moyenne ! Allez, détend-toi poulette et enjoy !

* * *

-Nan mais regarde-les ! Ce type n'est même pas fichu de la faire danser correctement !

-Si tu veux Sirius, mais arrête deux secondes d'épier leurs moindres faits et gestes et invite moi à danser s'il-te-plaaaît !

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut elle ! Non seulement elle arrive avec un quart d'heure de retard et dans un état pitoyable –où est-ce qu'elle a été se faire ce cocard ??- mais en plus elle me saoule depuis tout à l'heure pour une pauvre danse à la con ! Comme si j'avais rien d'autre à foutre…Dire qu'elle m'est passé devant sans même me regarder ! Elle était toujours un peu rougissante avant, et je jurerai même qu'elle avait l'air déçue quand je lui ai demandé d'inviter l'autre pour moi. Mais elle l'a fait. Même pas un sarcasme pourri comme elle a l'habitude de faire. C'est qu'elle m'ignore carrément ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! J'ai pas invité l'autre cruche pour qu'elle se jette dans les bras du premier venu au lieu de crever de jalousie comme toutes les autres ! Et puis je comprends même pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, elle est pourtant pas si canon et complètement bizarre…Bah peut-être que j'aime bien me faire casser par une originale, je dois être un peu maso…En attendant j'ai aucune envie de danser…Mais si je reste ici, ça va nuire à ma réputation…Autant Pénéloppe je m'en fous, autant je veux pas perdre ma réputation de plus grand fêtard de Poudlard ! Et puis je vais passer pour un goujat si je n'invite pas à danser cette…ce…enfin ielle/i. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est lourd d'être populaire !

-Tu veux toujours danser ?

-Oh oui Sirius !

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis fourré…

* * *

-N'était-ce pas une bonne idée ce bal ?

-Oui, bien sûr Albus…Mais êtes-vous bien certain que les circonstances se prêtent à…

-Les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont et, en ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'un peu de distraction ne peut faire de mal à personne.

-…Vous avez sûrement raison.

J'observe Minerva s'éloigner sans pour autant avoir l'air convaincu. Le jour où elle consentira à s'amuser sans se poser de questions, les trolls auront inventé le fil à couper le beurre. Formidable invention d'ailleurs que celle-la…J'attrape un bonbon au citron dans un plat sur le buffet et le porte à ma bouche. Mmmh ! Je ne connais rien de meilleur que les bonbons au citron ! A part peut-être les glaces au citron…les tartes au citron…ou encore les zestes de citron confit…ou…Oui en fait il y a des tas de choses meilleures que les bonbons au citron. Je retourne m'asseoir à la table des Professeurs et contemple la Grande Salle. Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'amuser. Tiens, mais ce sont les sœurs Black dans ce coin de la salle. Narcissa doit encore essayer de raisonner sa sœur pour ne pas qu'elle assassine quelqu'un…Elle devrait pourtant se réjouir, le jeune Lestrange l'a invitée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes refusent de se dérider au lieu de gâcher leur jeunesse dans des complots de bas-étage…Cela concerne aussi bien le petit Rogue. Il faut avouer que si Tom continue à faire l'idiot avec ses convictions plus que douteuses, la vie de tous ces enfants risque de s'en trouver bouleversée. Tous n'ont pas le caractère de Sirius Black, il est évident qu'ils suivront leurs parents…Si seulement…

* * *

Un pas à gauche, un pas à droite…

-Aïeuh !

-Oh excuse-moi !

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais retourner m'asseoir quelque temps…

-Bien sûr !

Bordeeeeel de meeer….crediiiiiii !! Mes pauvres pieds ! A ce rythme là je vais tomber cul-de-jatte avant la fin de la soirée ! Soirée qui est toujours aussi formidable, soit dit en passant. Il faudra juste…éviter de danser la valse à l'avenir. Du moins pas avec Silas. Et avec des chaussures en acier trempé. Mais pour ce qui est du reste c'est vraiment un cavalier paar-fait ! Si on excepte le fait qu'il ne parle presque pas…Faut dire qu'on a pas grand chose à se dire en même temps.

-Ally ?

-Vi ?

-Je vais juste voir Andrew qui est un peu plus loin, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Oh non pas du tout !

Il me sourit et va rejoindre un tawin un peu plus loin. Très bien, comme ça je vais pouvoir espionner les gens de manière tout bonnement éhontée. Une de mes activités favorites après lancer des sarcasmes et passer pour une conne. Voyons voir…Tiens, James et Lily ! Bah on s'emmerde pas à ce que je vois ! Et que je me marre, et que je fais le con, et que je te pelote discrètement…Elle a bu ou quoi ? Bof, si y a que ça pour la décoincer…Laura et…truc-muche. Bigre, il est presque dix-neuf heure et elle est encore debout ! Un exploit ! Le cavalier d'Amélia, en revanche, à l'air de moins s'amuser : elle est déjà en train de danser avec un autre type et on dirait que c'est pas le premier. Ne jamais sous-estimer la force du chat et sa moitié de cerveau. Hé ! Mais c'est Bellatrix qui est en train d'étrangler sa sœur là-bas ! Oh comme c'est bête, Mc Gonagall vient de s'en rendre compte. Elle est tout le temps stressée cette fille, elle sait pas s'amuser. En même temps ça doit être dur avec son cavalier qui courtise cette fille juste sous son nez…C'est bizarre ça me donnerait presque envie de la plaindre…Naaaaaaaaaannn ! Elle a que ce qu'elle mérite, c'est le pauvre Lestrange qui est à plaindre : fiancé à une débile psychopathe, un cas pathologique rarissime, c'est dur. Tiens, Laura ! Elle et Remus on pas arrêté de danser depuis le début de la soirée, ils forment le parfait petit couple de la soirée, le préfet et la copine coincée de la folle de l'école…Nan nan je suis pas jalouse du tout, c'est pas parce que j'ai pas une relation aussi construite et profonde avec mon cavalier que je dois désespérer pour autant. C'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc de ces pulsions malsaines que j'éprouvais pour Black, mais ça va passer, je suis pas inquiète…

A propos ils auraient pas un truc plus fort que de la Bièraubeurre ? Pas que j'envisage de me saouler mais ça fait cinq minutes que mon cavalier s'est barré et je ne le vois plus. Ouais bon, peut-être que j'envisage de me saouler finalement. Si y a que ça pour mettre l'ambiance, après tout je passe pour une conne toute l'année alors je risque pas d'être dépaysée. Et en plus là j'aurais une excuse.

-Très chers élèves et professeur, je pense que l'heure est venue de satisfaire nos estomacs, si vous voulez bien rejoindre vos tables…

Génial peut-être que mon parfait cavalier va se décider à revenir.

-Alors, tu vas toujours bien ?

Et voilà.

-Oui oui.

Ne surtout pas avoir l'air dépendante de lui et lui faire croire que je me débrouille très bien toute seule, tout en glissant une allusion subtile sur le fait qu'il est été assez long.

-T'as mis un peu de temps…

Ok, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que je suis pas une fille subtile.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Oh non non c'est pas grave, pas grave du tout !

On reste plantés l'un en face de l'autre comme deux idiots quelque temps puis il se décide à s'asseoir. Manque de pot, toute ma ribambelle d'amies débiles se sentent obligées de faire de même, et avec leurs cavaliers en plus. Pour Amélia et Laura, je dis ça parce qu'elles me saoulent. Pour Sandy et Lily c'est parce que leurs cavaliers sont des Maraudeurs. Comme les Maraudeurs ne se séparent jamais, le reste de la troupe s'incruste aussi et si la troupe s'incruste, Sirius Black vient squatter ma table. Je suis pas dans la merde. En plus il a l'air enchanté d'être là…C'est formidable.

-Vous êtes tous bien conscient qu'aucun de vous n'a été invité à squatter cette table ?

Black me répond avec son air suffisant à la con qui donne envie de le bouffer tout cru (je suis consternée par ma propre connerie à ce moment là).

-Exactement.

-Très bien, simple information.

Pas plus marqués que ça par mon ton sarcastique au possible, ils s'installent tous joyeusement, chacun s'occupant de son cavalier plus que de ses voisins –exception faite pour moi qui fait la gueule, Silas qui a l'air plutôt gêné de voir autant de monde envahir son espace vital et Black qui me regarde d'un air bizarre. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Y a quelques heures encore on était les meilleurs potes du monde et il me chargeait de remettre ses messages top secrets…Je vais finir par lui en coller une, il va même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ! Quand j'aurais pris une petite dizaine de centimètres…Je m'applique à lui rendre son regard bizarre même si je dois faire beaucoup moins peur que lui en ce moment mais bon…

J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cette Pénéloppe Darcy avait l'air con. Son cavalier et moi on se fixe depuis qu'on est assis et ça a pas l'air de l'intéresser outre mesure. Je me doutais bien d'un truc quand j'ai été lui refiler ce « si précieux » message mais là…Cette débile m'a fait tout un sketch et j'ai mis cent trente ans à lui prouver que oui je suis bien ici de la part de Sirius Black et que non je ne participe pas à un complot visant à entacher sa si merveilleuse réputation. Je crois que cette fille doit vivre dans le monde magique de ses petits poneys, c'est pas possible autrement. iJe suis tellement fantastique avec ma tête de poufiasse, mes cheveux de poufiasse, mes habits de poufiasse./i Sirius Black ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tomber sous son charme, c'est évident. Là vous me direz que je suis jalouse d'une fausse blonde affichant moins deux de QI au compteur et vous aurez raison. J'aurais pu dire à Black d'aller se faire foutre ou ne rien dire du tout à personne mais non. Il a fallu que j'aille faire mon boulot bien gentiment. Je sais que ça paraît dingue mais je crois que j'ai peur de Sirius Black en fait. Je suis pitoyable.

-Ally ?

-Hein ?

-De retour parmi nous…

-Malheureusement pour toi Black !

Il me regarde encore avec son air de psy et finit par me sortir…une phrase de psy :

-Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi agressive ?

-Et beenn peut-être bien que je cherche à me défendre de quelque chose ou encore j'aime bien te faire chier…Ouais je crois que c'est ça plutôt.

-Je disais donc, tente de reprendre Silas, les menus viennent d'apparaître.

-Merci beaucoup.

J'attrape donc le menu et un silence s'installe. Un ange passe. Puis deux, puis trois et finalement c'est toute la bande à St-Pierre qui défile en dansant la macarena alors que pèse sur notre table une tension à tailler à coup de machette. Potter regarde Lily d'un air énamouré, Lily regarde Amélia qui elle-même regarde Laura qui elle est absorbée par son menu. Black me regarde, je regarde Black, Silas nous regarde tout en essayant de ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Pettigrow regarde Remus qui lui observe le plafond et Sandy à intervalles réguliers, Sandy qui elle-même regarde ses ongles en essayant d'avoir l'air fascinée. Mes amis, que d'ambiance à la table des Maraudeurs. Un mythe s'effondre. Vous croyez que si on saoule Pettigrow il acceptera de faire un strip-tease sur la table ?

Silence. Tout le monde me regarde d'un air consterné, mis à part Potter qui se retient d'éclater de rire et le concerné qui me regarde, visiblement très effrayé. Ben quoi ?

-Me dites pas que j'ai dit un truc pareil à voix haute ?

-J'ai bien peur que si, répond Remus en souriant nerveusement.

Finalement c'est peut-être moi qui suis bourrée. C'est bizarre j'ai bu à peine une demi-douzaine de Bièraubeurre pourtant. Comme l'atmosphère est encore pire qu'avant, je commande ce que je veux à mon assiette. C'est que j'ai faim moi avec leurs conneries. La bouffe apparaît, ce qui nous donne une bonne excuse à notre silence pour au moins deux minutes. Il fait un peu chaud ici non ?

-Non je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse chaud, me dit Silas. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

Il me regarde d'un air inquiet et moi je me demande encore pourquoi je me sens obligée de dire tout ce que je pense d'un seul coup. Et pourquoi Dumbledore a les cheveux roses. Ou verts. D'accord je suis complètement pétée.

-Siriiii ! Pourquoi sommes-nous venus nous asseoir à cette table ? Tes…amis sont très gentils mais un peu bizarres…, sors P-S (Pénélope-Salope).

Je dois me sentir visée ?

-Oh oui vas-y Siri, explique-nous la raison pour laquelle tu t'es senti obligé de squatter MA table ?

Il me lance un regard noir auquel je réponds par un sourire niais et réplique au truc qui l'accompagne qu'il se met où il veut. C'est un truc de la famille Black d'avoir l'air aussi puant d'orgueil quand on s'adresse au commun des mortels ?

Nouveau silence à couper au hachoir. Apparemment ma bouche a décidé de dire tous les trucs gênants ou sans aucun tact qui me passent par la tête et c'est pour ça que je demande à Lily de me suivre dans le hall.

-Pourquoi ?

Parce que Black ne supporte pas qu'on le rapproche de sa famille et qu'il va me le faire sentir. Mais ça je m'en fous. C'est surtout qu'indirectement je viens de défendre Darcy et ça je ne le supporterai pas.

-J'ai un truc à te demander en PRIVE.

Le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur vous c'est d'essayer d'être discret. Mais ça je l'apprends tous les jours à mes dépens. Je ne passe pas plus de temps à essayer de la convaincre et je la traîne hors de la salle comme une gamine de trois ans.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire ?

-…T'as les yeux verts.

-Je sais. C'est tout ?

Elle fait mine de partir mais je la retiens violemment. Faut que j'essaie de dominer la pochetronne qui s'éveille en moi sinon je suis pas rendue.

-Non. Je suis complètement bourrée.

-Ca on avait commencé à s'en douter. Je sais pas ce que t'as foutu encore mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, tu t'es foutue dans la merde toute seule et…

-Qu'est-ce tu m'fais ? Primo à la base j'avais pas envie d'y aller à ce bal pourri et deuzio c'est même pas ma faute.

-Tu te bourres la gueule mais à part ça c'est pas ta faute ? Je voudrais bien que tu développes s'il te plaît.

Elle croise les bras et me regarde avec son air de…de préfète là ! Je lui explique que j'ai dû boire à peine la moitié de Bieraubeurre que ce que je bois d'habitude et que normalement ça suffit pas à faire parler ma bouche à mon insu.

-Quelqu'un a dû rajouter un truc dedans…marmonne-t-elle.

-Oh noooon ! Quelqu'un a essayé de me faire triper à coup d'acides !! Mais qui est donc cette personne que je lui en redemande une dose ?

-Arrête de raconter des conneries ! En passant j'ai vu que d'autres personnes n'avaient pas l'air très fraîches. Je mettrais ma main au feu que c'est un coup des Maraudeurs.

-Quel feu ?

-C'est une métaphore.

-Une métaquoi ?

-Une expression, me répond-elle d'un air profondément ennuyé.

-Ah. En attendant je fais quoi moi ?

-Tu retourne t'asseoir et tu la fermes.

Elle a trouvé ça toute seule où elle s'est fait aider ? Bon, comme je veux pas la contredire, je réintègre ma place et essaie d'oublier que le sol tangue. Le repas se déroule sans trop de misères, étant donné que j'ai trop mal à la tête pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et là, c'est le drame.

-J'EMMERDE TOUS LES SANG-DE-BOURBE ET CES ENFOIRES D'AMIS DES MOLDUS !! JE SUIS POUR UNE SOCIETE SORCIERE PURE !!

Le silence se fait dans la salle et tout le monde se retourne vers Bellatrix qui est perchée sur sa table, figée dans une pose guerrière et qui a plus que jamais l'air d'une psychotique échappée de Sainte-Mangouste.

-NOUS AUSSI ON T'AIME BELLA !!

Comme dans un match de tennis, les regards passe d'une folle à l'autre tandis que la première folle se casse la figure de la table en essayant de venir pour m'étrangler. J'en conclus que cette chère Bellatrix a subi le même sort que moi (c'est le cas de le dire). Dieux du Ciel ! Une Bellatrix bourrée ça fait carrément flipper ! Tout le monde autour de la table est mort de rire…Nan en fait tout le monde dans la salle est mort de rire sauf…Lily.

-C'est bon, fini la rigolade.

-Hein ? répond très intelligemment James entre deux éclats de rire. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tout à l'heure j'ai versé du Véritasérum dans ton verre. Tu vas bien être obligé d'avouer.

Stupeur et tremblements.

-QUOI ?! Mais t'es complètement malade !! Tu te balades souvent avec ce genre de truc sur toi ?!

-C'est toujours utile quand on sait qu'on va passer la soirée avec un irresponsable notoire. Alors maintenant réponds ! Est-ce que c'est de votre faute si la moitié des élèves a l'air complètement bourrée ?

Ca c'est un bon plan ma petite Lilo ! Rien que la tête de Sirius…Il a l'air tellement furieux que j'en pleurerai presque. James, quant à lui, est en plein combat intérieur.

-…N…No….OUI !! On a remplacé une bonne partie du stock de Bièraubeurre par du Whisky Pur Feu ensorcelé!!

-JAMES !! hurle Sirius.

-Vous…Vous…VOUS ETES TARES !!

James regarde Lily d'un air désespéré, puis ses potes, puis encore Lily. Il finit par beugler en pointant Sirius du doigt :

-C'était son idée !!

-MENTEUR !!

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE HURLER OUI ??

Silence total dans la salle. Mc Gonagall vient de hurler et je crois que ce n'est pas une illusion due à l'alcool. Elle est un peu échevelée et Dumbledore se marre sur la chaise voisine : j'en déduis qu'elle a goûté à la petite farce des Maraudeurs. C'en est trop pour Lily qui se lève brusquement et va s'asseoir à une autre table, à l'autre bout de la salle. Prenant ça pour une sorte de feu vert, les cavaliers de Laura et Amélia les attrapent et se ruent de concert sur la même table. Silas, un peu plus soucieux de mon avis, me regarde d'un air suppliant tandis que j'observe la réaction de Sandy. Elle s'excuse auprès de Remus et part consoler Lily. OK, plus rien ne me retient à cette table de niaiseux.

-On s'arrache mon petit chou !

Le dit petit chou rougit violemment et me porte à moitié vers une table. Tiens, on est tout seuls…Ah bah oui c'est une table de deux ! Suis-je bête !

-Je suis content qu'on puisse enfin être tous les deux, pas que tes amis ne soient pas sympathiques mais ils sont un peu…

-Cons ?

-Euh…turbulents.

Il a dit qu'il était content d'être seul avec moi ? Mais c'est presque une déclaration ça ! J'essaie discrètement de me dessaouler à grand renfort de verres d'eau et de baffes mentales. Je sourie du mieux que je peux et j'écoute mon petit préfet en chef adoré…

* * *

-Je vous avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée ! Encore une fois je prends pour vos conneries !

-Arrête de constamment ramener la faute sur nous ! T'es autant responsable que moi !

-Je peux intervenir en soulignant le fait que je n'aie pas participé et que ma cavalière est partie quand même ?

-Ta gueule Lunard !! crièrent les deux combattants, réduisant considérablement leurs décibels depuis l'intervention de Mc Gonagall.

Mais c'est pas vrai quelle galère ! Tout ça c'est encore la faute d'Evans…Cette petite…pimbêche ! Elle a mis en colère mon Sirinouchet d'amour et maintenant il ne fait même plus attention à moi ! Déjà qu'il a passé son temps à fixer cette tarée de Harris ! Ca se voyait bien qu'elle l'énervait et qu'il voulait qu'elle parte pour rester avec moi ! Mais elle, elle se pavanait ! Tss, comme si Sirius pouvait s'intéresser à elle ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Comme toujours je vais calmer la situation grâce à mon charisme naturel…

-Siriiii moi je la trouve très drôle votre blague ! C'est juste cette imbécile d'Evans et ses copines stupides qui n'ont aucun sens de…

-Lily est tout sauf imbécile !! s'écrie James d'une voix partant vers les aigus.

-Pénélope, fait moi le plaisir de la fermer. Quant à affirmer que ces filles sont stupides, ce n'est peut-être pas faux mais je serais toi j'éviterais d'amener la conversation vers ce sujet-là.

Hein…Quoi ?? Ce n'est pas possible ! Sirius ne peut pas être si…méchant !

-Tu…Tu peux pas dire ça !

-C'est bizarre, c'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire.

-Tout ça c'est à cause de Harris ! Elle a passé son temps à t'allumer et toi t'aimes ça en plus !

-…Même si c'était vrai, en quoi ça te regarde ?

Je suis horrifié. Sirius Black qui me rejette, c'est toute ma vie qui s'écroule ! Et ses amis qui se moquent de moi…Ils sont tous si cruels ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je préfère partir avant que tout le monde ne voie mon superbe maquillage anéanti. Mais je me vengerai !

* * *

Une demi-heure. Ca fait une demi-heure que j'écoute Silas radoter et que (accessoirement) je me retiens de me pendre au lustre. Ce type est d'un ennui mortel, on a pas changé de sujet depuis tout à l'heure. Et ce sujet quel est-il ? Son ex. Alors que nous sommes à un bal super romantique et qu'il est censé avoir une vie trépidante de mec populaire avec tout ce que ça implique, la seule chose qu'il trouve à me dire c'est qu'il vient de se faire larguer et qu'il est terriblement triste et gnagnagna ! Il ME FAIT CHIEEEER !! Un peu de respect pour les célibataires désespérées, BORDEL ! Et puis s'il et si triste de plus la voir, qu'il aille l'emmerder, ELLE, moi j'y peux rien. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il va se mettre à chialer sinon je…je…et merde.

-Tu vois, j'étais vraiment sûr que c'était la bonne, la fille avec qui j'allais passer ma vie ! (i Tu m'en diras tant…Bouffon./i) Quand j'étais avec elle, plus rien d'autre ne comptait ! (i C'est marrant t'as presque réussi à me faire gerber sur ce coup-là !/i) et je…je me demande encore ce qui l'a poussé à me quitter. (iElle a dû t'entendre gémir comme un perdu et elle a réalisé que ce truc à côté d'elle, elle se le tapait./i)

Je me force à sourire obligeamment mais il commence à sérieusement me brouter lui ! Alors dans le numéro du pauvre largué éploré il est très fort mais moi, je fais quoi dans tout ça ? Il s'est tout de même pas imaginé que j'allais…le consoler ? Sortir avec lui par condescendance ? Bah putain, je dois vraiment avoir l'air conne…Tu vas payer, pauvre fou qui a osé douter de mon intelligence surhumaine !

-Elle te manque beaucoup hein ?

-Tu peux pas savoir !

Ca y est, il a l'air content que je m'occupe enfin de sa pauvre vie. Passons à la phase deux du plan.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y mon ange !

Euh…ouais presque…

-Je voulais savoir si…

-Oui ? me fait-il avec un sourire qui se veut charmeur.

-…Si t'as vraiment cru une seconde que j'allais marcher dans le coup du type fragile qui cherche un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ?

Son sourire s'affaisse puis s'éteint. On dirai un vieux soufflé au fromage en train de se dégonfler…J'aurais pourtant juré être tout à fait clean maintenant…

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas très bien ou tu veux en venir…

A sa tête on voit tout de suite qu'il comprend très bien, au contraire.

-Alors, reprenons du début. Tu as sûrement du croire, d'après ma réputation, que j'étais assez con et désespérée pour te tomber dans les bras à la première occasion. Que nenni mon petit pote ! Si tu veux causer avec moi, il y a deux choses à savoir : premièrement, j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une niaiseuse, alors tes histoires à la con tu te les gardes. Et deuxièmement, je sais pas si j'ai l'air d'une chaste et innocente jeune fille mais c'est pas le cas, si tu voulais coucher avec moi t'avais qu'à le dire, je me serais pas emmerdé pendant une demi-heure à t'écouter me raconter ta vie en long, en large, en travers, en coin et en arc de cercle. Mais maintenant tu m'as tellement saoulée que je prendrai pas le risque d'en faire autant au pieu alors je vais tout simplement…me barrer.

Sans faire attention à son air profondément choqué, je me dirige vers le parc, me demandant si je dois sourire de ma prestation ou être déçue que ce type soit un parfait connard. En tous cas il m'a vraiment cru dans mon rôle de garce, ce qui prouve qu'il me connaît très mal. Il va sûrement tout raconter à ses potes mais je m'en fous, ça fera juste une fausse rumeur en plus à mon sujet. La folle, abrutie, psychopathe (ils ont du me voir trop près de Bellatrix et ils ont mal interprété), goinfre, moche (j'en suis pas convaincue de celle-là, ch'uis pas un canon mais quand même…), grosse (humpf !) et j'en passe et des meilleures sera maintenant une sale garce nymphomane. Je sens que les prochaines semaines vont être longues…

Arrivé dehors, je soupire d'aise en sentant l'air froid sur ma peau. Je reste assise sur un banc en pierre dans ce qui semble être une petite terrasse longeant le mur du château et entourée de buissons touffus. Ravie que personne ne puisse me voir pour me poser des questions stupides, je ferme les yeux.Ca fait du bien un peu de paix et de silen…

-Ah tu es là ?

-Non je suis actuellement au Viêt-Nam, en pleine opération de déminage. La météo est pas mal mais les moustiques sont…

Ouverture des mirettes. Lily me sourit et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Mais je t'en prie, surtout te gêne pas.

-C'était une simple question rhétorique…

-C'était une simple question qui sert à rien.

-Je t'ai vu quitter la salle. Silas avait l'air furieux.

-Tant mieux ! je réponds avec un pur sourire sadique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien tu vois, il a voulu se mêler de ma vie alors que j'essayais d'avoir un peu de paix en m'isolant dans le parc.

-Tu veux pas me le dire ?

-On dirait bien que non.

-Pour ce qui est de t'isoler de toute façon c'était foutu d'avance…

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique et en effet un des buissons proches de nous frémit et émet des gloussements suspects. Je saute sur mes pieds et va beugler sur le dit buisson.

-Allez forniquer ailleurs que sur cette pov'pelouse qui vous a rien demandé !

Deux adolescents jaillissent de l'arbuste, un peu échevelés. Ils me regardent avec l'habituel regard stupéfait qui m'est destiné mixé à de la frayeur, plus une cuillère à soupe d'agacement. Enfournez tout ça à thermostat moyen, quinze minutes de cuisson, c'est prêt ! Les intrus finissent par détaler en courant sous nos encouragements (« P'tits cons ! Pervers ! Jeunes gens de mauvaise vie ! »). Puis on reste debout, les bras ballants, à regarder vers la porte.

-On a vraiment une mentalité de vieux.

-J'te l'fais pas dire…

-Bon, t'es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Mais oui je te dis, je veux juste être un peu seule.

Elle paraît hésiter puis me serre brièvement la main et s'en va. Bah c'est bon la p'têt ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je lui avais annoncé ma mort imminente ? Bon c'est pas grave. Maintenant que je suis toute seul je vais en profiter un peu pour réfléchir. C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment. Un pressentiment en forme de truc très très chiant…

-SALUUUUUTTT !! clame une voix monstrueusement aiguë.

Damned ! Je me disais aussi : un truc très très chiant. A part Amélia, je vois pas.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je viens de croiser Lily.

-Et alors, cette truffe t'aurait pas dit quelque chose par hasard ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu te sentais pas bien.

-…Et ??

-Et que tu voulais voir personne. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Long instant de flottement durant lequel j'observe son sourire niais en me demandant si sa tête ne va pas un jour se fendre en deux à force d'étirer sa bouche à ce point. Mais je préfère pas me faire de fausse joie, les miracles n'arrivent pas souvent.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans ta phrase ?

Elle se met à réfléchir, son menton entre le pouce et l'index. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, aujourd'hui c'est bien le jour des miracles.

-…J'ai fait une faute d'accord ?

Terrorisée par les profondeurs abyssales de sa connerie, j'effectue prudemment un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber dedans et je lui réponds d'une voix égale.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu étais issue de l'immigration.

-Heing ?

-Un jour il faudra penser à rentrer au pays, il paraît qu'Abrutiland est en pleine crise économique, ils ont besoins de têtes pensantes comme toi.

Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être méchante mais passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un qui n'y peut rien ça fait du bien. Estimant l'option du repli stratégique comme très recommandée, elle s'éclipse sans demander son reste. C'est là qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis et les personnes pas aussi cons qu'elles en ont l'air. J'ai comme des scrupules là…Arf j'irais m'excuser plus tard, c'est pas le moment là…Je me retourne pour me rasseoir mais…

-Ah je savais bien que t'étais là.

MAIS POURQUOUAAA ?? Dieu !! Ouais c'est à toi que je parle ! T'as donc rien d'autre à foutre que t'acharner sur ma pauvre tronche ?? Ah bah c'est du joli ! S'en prendre à moi alors que mon moral doit côtoyer le fond du lac à connerie d'Amélia ! En plus pour mettre sur ma route…CA !

-Mais vous avez passé un pacte pour me faire chier le plus possible en une seule soirée ou c'est moi qui délire ?!

-La deuxième option est plus que probable ! claironne Sirius.

-Mais ta gueule ! Retourne consoler ta dinde !

-Pénélope ne m'intéresse pas du tout. J'en ai eu marre de ses yeux de truite alors je l'ai larguée.

-Grand bien te fasse, j'aurais parié le contraire. Pourquoi tu m'as fixé comme ça pendant le repas ?

-Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

-HO ! C'est quoi cette attitude agressive ? Hier encore tu me faisais ton numéro de charme à la con !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Il faudrait que tu t'écoutes parler des fois.

-Ok on va reprendre du début : qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Je me baladais…

-Très bien alors bonne balade. Maintenant, du vent !

-…Quand je t'ai vue. Je me suis dit que j'avais envie de discuter avec toi.

-C'est pas mon cas.

-Rien à foutre.

Je lui lance des regards courroucés qui ne lui font ni chaud ni froid. Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence, avec cet espèce de vide au creux de l'estomac. C'est bizarre dans les bouquins de la collection Arlequin, ils écrivent souvent « une chaleur ardente entre les reins » ou bien « il avait la tête qui tourne et des étoiles dans les yeux», mais rarement « un affreux sentiment de vide aux tréfonds de ses entrailles ».

-Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. J'ai vu que tu avais planté Overstand et il est allé raconter à tout le monde que tu es une -je cite- « pétasse effarouchée ».

Tiens, il a pas traîné. J'avais quand même cru qu'il attendrait un peu. A tous les coups il va essayer de faire croire qu'il a repoussé mes avances d'une vulgarité sans nom.

-Woaw, quel titre. C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?

-Non. Je voulais…savoir si tu allais bien.

-Oui…Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on m'insultera dans mon dos. C'est même plutôt cool, vu qu'avant je passais pour une coincée.

Mon expression et mon sourire crispé disent tout le contraire. Pourquoi je suis infoutue de mentir quand ça m'arrange, alors que je n'arrive jamais à dire la vérité en temps normal ? Pffff l'autre va encore se foutre de ma gueule mais à part ça tout va bien.

-Allez, pas la peine de faire celle qui s'en fout, ça te réjouit pas tant que ça. Je me trompe ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher…dis-je en grinçant des dents.

-Ecoute, je trouve notre petite guerre ridicule. On ne pourrait pas arrêter et revenir comme avant ? Du temps où on se vannait gentiment, sans se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Hé ! Il me fait quoi là ? Il veut vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre ? J'hallucine… Sirius black ravalant sa fierté face à une fille ! Incroyable ! Surtout quand c'est la fille en question qui a démarré les hostilités…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment (deuxième édition).

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie…

-Oh fais pas ta gamine !

Il ouvre les bras. Euh…Ca l'ennuierait d'être plus clair ?

-Bon tu viens ? Je vais pas attendre quatre cent cinquante ans !

J'ai une seconde d'hésitation. Non il n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Même si je suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire ça, je vais l'enlacer brièvement. Ah non, apparemment il a décidé de me garder plus longtemps…

-Ben voilà, c'est pas si terrible, qu'il me dit.

-Ta gueule.

Il éclate de rire et me lâche. Mais il reste planté en face de moi. Quoi ? J'ai un tuc dans les cheveux ? Je fais un geste pour vérifier ça et…il me prend la main ? Wowowow ! Il se passe quoi là ?! Me dites pas qu'il va faire le truc que je pense qu'il va faire ?! Oh nononon ! Ch'uis plus d'accord là ! Quoique…Bon qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Non ! Arrête ! Zut je sais même plus ce que je veux ! Il approche son visage du mien et moi…je devrais reculer mais au lieu de ça je tremble comme une feuille. Je ne suis plus sûre de ce que je veux, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Après tout, il ne m'a rien fait, c'est moi qui ai déliré toute seule. Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien, comme on dit. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Des pensées viennent à moi, dans le désordre, toutes à la fois.

Il ne m'a rien fait ipersonnellement/i, mais qu'en est-il de toutes ces filles avec qui il est sorti ? Toutes ces filles dont il a brisé le cœur ? Je me vois à leur place. Il a dû leur dire les même choses, les mêmes paroles gentilles, les mots de réconforts, les étreintes…et les baisers. Mais moi, je ne veux pas être comme elles, même si certaines étaient des filles très bien. Je ne veux pas être comme les autres : je ne veux pas perdre. C'est pour ça que je le blessais, que je le rejette encore. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une vague affection pour moi. Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà perdu, tout ce que je n'ai pas eu et que je n'aurais jamais, je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter des demi-tons. Pourtant je ne suis pas folle amoureuse de lui. J'ai l'impression que ce serait plus…pour combler un vide. Oui, ce trou béant dans mon petit cœur déchiré. Pour ça, il me faut des sentiments puissants, merveilleux, magiques. Ce que je dis est profondément égoïste, mais Sirius ne l'est-il pas lui-même ? Se servir des sentiments des autres doit être une des rares choses que nous avons en commun. C'est aussi pour ça que je me sens bien avec Sandy. Nous donnons tous nos sentiments à l'autre, nous nous en nourrissons, avidement ; c'est une fille qui a constamment besoin d'être rassurée, nous nous ressemblons. Les sentiments, pour moi, c'est soit de l'amour, soit de la haine. Mais Sirius, ayant souffert au moins autant que moi, il n'arrive pas à donner le premier. Entre nous, ce sera donc de la haine. Il faut sûrement être folle pour laisser passer des instants de bonheur simplement parce qu'il ne sont pas « entiers et irréductibles ». C'est que je me tue à vous répéter depuis le début : je SUIS folle. Si je ne l'ai pas, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de le perdre.

Je tourne la tête. Entre ma prise de conscience et ce moment, n'a pas dû s'écouler plus d'une demi-seconde. Il est surpris. Je lui parle d'une voix froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mais je…

-Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de faire ça ?

Je le regarde un peu plus durement que ce que j'aurais voulu. Il recule toujours aussi étonné, puis finit par me regarder d'un air narquois.

-Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de la permission d'une personne pour l'embrasser ?

-Depuis que la personne en question n'est en aucun cas d'accord pour le dit baiser.

-Mmm…C'est bizarre tu m'avais l'air plutôt d'accord tout à l'heure.

-Et bien tu t'es trompé.

Devant mon aplomb sans faille il hausse un sourcil et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Arrête tu me fais pitié là.

-Quoi ?!

Mais pour qui il se prend lui ??

-J'ai jamais vu une personne aussi hypocrite que toi.

Mon pauvre chou, si tu savais lequel de nous deux est le plus hypocrite, t'en pleurerais…

-Tu passes ton temps à me regarder et le lendemain tu m'ignores. Je suis pas aveugle, mais ça sert à rien de faire semblant maintenant, moi aussi je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

Si je suis la plus grande hypocrite qu'il ait jamais vu, alors lui c'est le mensonge personnifié. Je m'appelle pas Pénéloppe moi !

-Tu te crois si bien que ça pour penser que dès qu'une fille te regarde, elle est amoureuse de toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit que toi tu l'étais. Remarque t'en fais pas, tu ne déroges pas aux habitudes de la moitié des filles de Poudlard, si on excepte les Serpentard mais je suis pas adepte des dégénérées.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il croit vraiment une seule seconde à ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Si c'est le cas il est encore plus pitoyable que ce que je pensais !

-Ouais bah moi si ça avait pu m'éviter de voir ta tronche tous les jours j'aurais préféré y être à Serpentard !

-Elle te dérangeais pas tant que ça ma tronche quand tu bavais devant !

-Je n'ai JAMAIS bavé devant ta tête ! (le plus gros mensonge de ma courte existence)

-Alors dans ce cas t'es une actrice exceptionnelle !

-Si tu le dis, en tous cas je suis pas une de tes dindes. Je suis pas une pétasse moi !

-Alors là tu m'en apprends une belle…

-Je vois même pas pourquoi je continue à parler avec toi, je vois pas non plus comment t'as pu t'imaginer que j'éprouvai des trucs pour toi, je vois pas comment t'as pu penser que je t'appréciais et où t'as été chercher que je te supportais ! T'es encore plus détestable que toute ta famille réunie ! Tu veux connaître la vraie différence entre eux et toi ? Au moins eux ils assument leur nombrilisme et leur connerie !!

Je suis cramoisie et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il s'approche de moi et me colle une baffe. Trop abasourdie sur le moment pour réagir, je le regarde dans les yeux et me heurte à une flamme que je ne connais que trop bien pour l'avoir vu dans les yeux de bien des gens : la haine pure et simple. Ah ouais ? Il le prend comme ça ? Je serre mon poing, le ramène en arrière et je lui cogne sa pauvre tête de gland. Toute ma haine et mes deux mois de supplice sont concentrés dans ce poing, si bien qu'il vient s'écraser sur son nez dans un craquement sonore. Il tombe à la renverse et je m'enfuis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester.

Non mais il croyait vraiment une j'allais m'écraser comme une petite garce ? La seule chose qui s'est écrasée ici c'est mon poing dans sa gueule ! D'ailleurs j'ai dû me péter la main. Mais ça valait le coup. Après que j'ai parlé de sa famille, sa haine était tellement intense qu'elle en était presque palpable. C'est bien. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré qu'on s'embrasse passionnément et qu'on se jure un amour éternel. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes trop différents et trop similaires à la fois. C'est ça qu'y m'a attirée chez lui je crois. Et je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Il doit sûrement sentir le même vide que moi, je peux le voir. Mon père est mort, ma mère ne s'occupe pas de moi étant donné que c'est presque l'inverse. Ses parents l'ignorent, il les hait ; il préfère dire qu'ils sont morts. On aurait pu se comprendre. Mais comment s'appuyer sur quelqu'un qui est plus bas que vous ? Que de questions auxquelles je ne trouverai jamais de réponse. Ce n'est plus important maintenant. J'ai été trop égoïste, avec cette histoire j'ai occulté tout le reste. Mais je vais me concentrer sur ce qui est important, maintenant. De toute façon, rien que mon esprit tordu et mon avis sur les sentiments humains auraient suffi à tuer cette histoire dans l'œuf. Je suis trop compliquée. Par ma faute, nous n'assistons pas à la fin d'un début, mais bien au début d'une fin.


	6. Chapitre sixième

Chapitre sixième : Où l'on rencontre des ennemis et des problèmes

Je marche vite dans le parc sans faire attention à l'herbe glacée et au givre qui s'immisce dans mes sandales. Il faut que je trouve Ally. Sirius est revenu il y a peu et il avait, je crois, le nez cassé. Je me suis tout de suite dit qu'il avait dû se passer un truc. Mais pourquoi j'y suis pas allé quand Lily m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait voir personne ? Je suis tellement stupide…

Avant qu'on se connaisse mieux, j'ai toujours cru qu'Alexandra était une fille insouciante, qui faisait peu cas des sentiments et du regard des autres. Ca s'est confirmé quand, le jour des examens de deuxième année, elle m'a dit «Ouais, ma famille a dû partir d'Irlande pour emménager en Angleterre. Ma mère le supporte pas bien et depuis elle est timbrée. Tu me passes le beurre ? ». Et tout ça en riant. Mais si on se donne la peine de creuser un peu, on découvre que c'est tout le contraire.

Elle est absolument terrorisée par les autres et elle a toujours peur qu'on l'abandonne. J'ai déduit ça de son comportement toute seule, ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait été me dire ça ! La seule et unique fois où on a eu une conversation sur ses sentiments profonds, c'était le premier Noël après que nous soyons devenues amies. Je me rappelle que j'avais pleuré parce que je n'avais pas reçu la lettre de mon père et qu'elle m'avait traitée de chochotte. On s'était longuement engueulé et elle avait fini par me crier dessus en me disant que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir un père car le sien ne lui enverrait plus jamais de lettres. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en ce moment. Je me suis excusé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois et on a pleuré toutes les deux. En fait j'étais la première personne à qui elle l'avait dit depuis que c'était arrivé, avant sa première année d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Son père était un sorcier issu d'une longue lignée de sangs purs, mais n'adhérant pas aux idéaux de sa famille, il avait décidé de devenir Auror. Evidemment son travail n'était pas bien vu au sein de son entourage et ils ont fini par le tuer. C'est à peu près ce qu'Ally a retenu de l'affaire, elle était encore petite. Tout ça pour une différence de point de vue. Je ne crois pas que les assassins aient été arrêtés, de ce fait la mère d'Ally aussi était menacée.

Ally et sa mère enceinte de sa petite sœur ont donc quitté l'Irlande pour s'installer en Angleterre, où elles furent placées sous la protection de Dumbledore. Voilà toute l'histoire de la vie d'Alexandra Harris. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il y a de comique là-dedans pour qu'Ally soit aussi joyeuse. Et bien rien du tout. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on peut dire d'Ally qu'elle n'a pas de cœur, bien au contraire. Elle le cache du mieux qu'elle peut pour ne plus qu'on lui fasse de mal. Vous savez, une sorte de barrière par l'humour. D'après elle, si on arrive à se persuader que tout va bien, alors tout va bien. C'est complètement idiot mais apparemment elle arrive à s'en contenter. Moi aussi j'ai dû y croire. Vraiment. Car je pensais sincèrement que tout allait pour le mieux dans son petit monde. Mais maintenant que je la vois assise dans l'herbe, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, si différente de d'habitude. Si…humaine. C'est le mot.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce bal est loin d'être une réussite. Elle a essayé de s'ouvrir et a baissé sa garde ; tout lui est revenu en pleine figure. Mais là où je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce choc est bon ou mauvais, c'est qu'elle a dû se remettre en question et reconnaître qu'elle ne peut pas passer toute sa vie à faire semblant. La chute a peut-être été rude mais elle a quand même été heureuse l'espace d'un instant. Non ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne se renfermera pas plus sur elle-même au lieu de profiter de la leçon. C'est qu'elle est têtue quand elle s'y met…Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle accepte de me parler, qu'elle sache que moi, je serai toujours là.

J'avance vers elle et elle remarque enfin ma présence. Elle me sourit faiblement et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Elle tremble, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou de l'émotion. Elle referme la bouche et essuie ses yeux d'un mouvement fébrile. Puis elle se décide à parler.

-Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant il va falloir que je me concentre sur ce qui est important.

Elle a un petit rire et serre le poing. Dans sa main, il y a une photographie que je n'avais pas remarquée. C'est une photo magique : les personnages bougent.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours l'avoir sur toi…Ce soir tu n'avais même pas de poches…

-…Quand on aime on ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de détails.

Sa voix est douce et faible. Cette photo je la connais par cœur. On y voit son père, elle-même, et sa mère dont le ventre commence à s'arrondir. Elle m'a l'air bien mélancolique, je ne pense pas qu'elle pleure à cause de Sirius, même si elle a bien des raisons de le faire d'après ce que j'ai entendu. N'étant pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle ne pleure pas souvent à cause de cette image non plus –d'habitude elle la sort pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son père ou « d'autres conneries du genre » comme elle dit. Il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus. Comme je la regarde de manière un peu trop insistante, elle me demande si je compte prendre racine ou si elle me dégoûte tant que ça pour ne pas avoir envie de m'asseoir près d'elle. C'est tout Ally ça, faire de l'humour alors qu'elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, assise à même le sol par moins douze degrés. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et nous restons là. Au point où on en est, je ne pense pas que les mots auraient servi à quelque chose.

« Titilitit titilitit titilitit… »

Rââââ ! Connerie de réveil ! Un jour je vais te le balancer dans la gueule de quelqu'un, ça va pas traîner ! En plus j'ai une gueule de bois du démon, j'ai l'impression que Peeves est venu beugler ses stupides chansons dans mon pauvre cerveau. Je me lève et la soirée d'hier me revient d'un seul coup. Plus j'y repense, plus je me sens débilissime…Mais, au moins, j'aurais appris un truc : j'avais raison, les mecs sont tous des cons. Conclusion : Sirius Black est le roi des cons. Le grand gourou des cons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ce con, ah quel con ! Okay, j'ai un peu cherché la merde mais…j'ai mes raisons…En tous cas, je me sens un peu mieux. Bizarre mais mieux. Mais quel bal pourri quand même… Attends…Bal…Halloween…Vacances…VACANCES ?? Bordel de merde je me suis levée à sept heures pour que dalle !!

-Enfin levée ! T'es vraiment une marmotte toi !

Je m'interromps dans mes trépignements et me tourne vers l'importune. Elle se fout de ma gueule là ?

-Certes, très chère Lily. Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes en VACANCES ??

-Non je n'ai pas oublié, mais vous deviez toutes m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances, tu te souviens ?

Damned je n'y pensais plus…C'est vrai qu'avec le père de Sandy qui bosse comme un dingue toute l'année et ma mère qui a déjà du mal à s'occuper de ma sœur, j'oublie parfois que certains élèves rentrent chez eux. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir aller me balader du côté moldu avec Sandy…

-Allez, bouge ton popotin et prépare-toi.

Je lui réponds par un grognement ressemblant vaguement à « ça va… » et pars faire ce qu'elle me dit –que dis-je, ce qu'elle m'ordonne. C'est ça qui est bien avec Lily, tu peux toujours râler tout ce que tu veux, tu finis toujours par faire ce qu'elle veut que tu fasses. Voilà une phrase d'une grande clarté, je m'épate… Amélia, Sandy et Laura sont déjà prêtes et discutent sur le lit de cette dernière –c'est un miracle qu'elle soit réveillée à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs. Mais Sandy à l'air ailleurs et elle me regarde de temps en temps. Oula ! je suis bonne pour un interrogatoire dans les règles. C'est pas ma faute si je me suis donnée en spectacle ! J'étais encore à moitié bourrée !

Une fois prêtes, nous accompagnons donc la rouquine jusqu'à la gare. Sandy me regarde avec une inquiétude visible tout le long du trajet. Ce pourquoi je fixe le paysage avec obstination. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon pétage de plomb d'hier soir. De toute façon, y'a rien a expliquer : j'ai pas encore tout compris.

Nous arrivons donc à Pré-au-Lard et marchons jusqu'à un wagon en tête de train. Tandis qu'Amélia et Lily débattent allégrement de ce qu'elles comptent faire de leurs vacances, je m'étonne de ne pas encore avoir vu Potter, embusqué dans un buisson tel le paparazzi moyen. Il ne doit pas encore avoir digéré le coup du bal et en même temps je le comprends ! Il s'est fait planter comme un poireau le pauvre chou…Oh non…Sandy s'approche de moi…

-Ally ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Avec un peu de chance elle se laissera abuser par mes extraordinaires talents d'actrice.

-Ally !

Je regarde le ciel. Oh un pigeon !

-Alexandra Harris !!

Bon, loupé pour cette fois. Je daigne enfin tourner la tête vers elle et la regarde comme si je venais de m'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Oh excuse-moi, tu me parlais ?

-Joue-pas à ça avec moi, marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Mais je ne joue pas du tout, j'étais sincèrement absorbée par l'observation de ce pigeon ! Il est…

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Alors parlons ! De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Oh je sais de quoi parler ! Parlons quidditch ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé du match Holyhead Harpies v.s Appleby Arrows ?

-Laisse-tomber…Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, tu m'expliqueras tout, que tu le veuilles ou non ! siffle-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Glups ! Elle fout les jetons quand elle est comme ça…Je fais du mieux que je peux pour conserver mon sourire niais et attends qu'elle parte rejoindre les bécasses de devant. Pfiou, il était moins une…

Les adieux à notre préfète se firent longs et à grand renfort d'embrassades, accolades, limonades, promenades…Je vais peut-être me calmer…Après toutes ces effusions qu'il ne me plaît guère de décrire en détail, nous rentrons au château, le plus lentement possible. Enfin en même temps, quand on se déplace en calèche on décide pas…Je disais donc, nous arrivons au château et à peine ai-je posé le pied à terre que Sandy m'attrape fermement par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite, s'excusant à peine auprès des autres. Après quelques longues minutes de course, nous arrivons dans une salle de classe vide semblant dater de Mathusalem. Argfl ! Je déteste courir ! C'est contre ma religion ! Sans tenir compte de mes affreux râles d'agonie, la petite blonde me force à m'asseoir sur une table branlante et prend elle-même place sur le bureau massif me faisant face.

-N'omets aucun détail.

Je vois à son expression impassible que je peux oublier l'idée d'échappée formidable…

-…Et là j'ai commencé à paniquer et je me suis dit que je voulais pas faire les choses à moitié et accepter qu'il me largue deux semaines après ! Enfin voilà quoi, je me sens complètement con mais j'y peux rien…

Sandy me fixe depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Elle n'a pas bronché tout le long de mon discours et reste sans réaction. Euh…Je dois la réveiller là ou j'attends ?

-Alors si j'ai bien compris…

Puis elle s'interrompt. Ouah, ça va beaucoup m'aider là…

-Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as compris justement.

-…Tu as envoyé chier Sirius parce que tu l'aimes.

-Hu-huh.

-…Et en même temps tu ne veux être avec personne d'autre.

-Voilà, t'as tout pigé.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle a l'air perplexe. Y a pourtant rien de compliqué.

-Tu permets que je donne mon avis ?

-Je suis toute ouïe !

-Quand tu as dit que tu te sentais con, tu n'as jamais eu autant raison de toute ta pauvre vie.

Hein ?

-Hein ?

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?? Tu te sens bien oui ou non ? Ca n'a aucun sens ce que tu racontes !

-Et ben merci, si t'es pas contente t'avais qu'à rien me demander !

-C'est pas ça mais c'est que…

-C'est quoi alors?

Elle paraît chercher ses mots et tord ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est stressée.

-C'est que…ça me dérange de te voir triste comme ça. Tu prends tout ça beaucoup trop au sérieux ! Tu vas quand même pas attendre toute ta vie qu'il se découvre un amour inconditionnel pour toi ?

Elle prend une mine suppliante, elle est vraiment inquiète.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu es complètement folle, murmure-t-elle.

-Ca, je le sais déjà.

Sandy, fébrile, se passe la main dans les cheveux et reprend d'une voix plus aiguë.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre de toi ?

Oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi je suis aussi sûre de ce que je veux d'un seul coup ? Moi qui peine déjà à choisir entre glace à la fraise et glace au chocolat, c'est curieux.

-Je le sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sais mais c'est un fait : je sais que j'aime cet abruti.

-Mais avant cette année tu faisais à peine attention à lui ! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

-Oui. Mais les choses ont changé. J'ai…grandi. Dans ma tête, je veux dire.

Elle éclate d'un rire nerveux. Rouge comme ça, on pourrait facilement la confondre avec une tomate ayant passé trop de temps au sauna.

-Mais ça, ça n'explique rien !

-Oh que si, bien au contraire. J'ai découvert que je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps à vivre à l'écart des autres et j'ai admis que je me sentais seule. Et pile à ce moment-là, qui voilà donc ? Ce cher Siri !

Sandy semble se calmer. Elle m'observe fixement et finit par me demander d'une voix douce :

- Pourquoi lui ?

Cette fois, je prends mon temps pour réfléchir. Regardant par la fenêtre, je tente de me remémorer l'impression que j'ai eue hier soir, en fixant Sirius dans le blanc des yeux. Je me serais observée dans un miroir que ça n'aurait pas été différent.

-Nous sommes pareils, tous les deux. C'est tout. Si je dois trouver quelqu'un pour me comprendre, ce sera bien lui. Et puis…je sais pas. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de fatalité. Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à expliquer et qui me pousse vers lui.

N'y tenant plus, Sandy s'approche vivement de moi et m'attrape par les épaules. Puis elle commence à me secouer violemment.

-Alors pourquoi à chaque fois que vous vous voyez on jurerait que vous êtes prêts à vous étriper ?!

WoWOwoh laisse moi répondre au moins ! Une fois qu'elle m'a lâchée, je reprends mon souffle sous son regard inquisiteur et finit par répondre.

-Parce qu'il n'est pas prêt, il est encore trop con, il ne comprendrait pas. Et puis en ce moment, je le déteste à chaque fois que je le vois. Je le déteste d'être si…si lui-même ! Si c'était pas le cas, je serai pas dans cette galère !

-Et depuis quand Mademoiselle Harris est-elle devenue experte en psychologie de cuisine ?

C'est moi ou elle se fout de ma gueule là ?

-Je vais t'en donner, moi, de la psychologie de cuisine !

Je fais mine de la frapper mais elle se sauve en courant vers le bureau délabré qui trône au milieu de la salle. Je la rejoins d'un pas tranquille et m'assois sur le dit bureau.

-Mais ne t'inquiète plus. Je vais continuer à le détester pour l'instant, en espérant que la haine prendra le dessus sur l'amour. Et puis j'ai pas dit que je me ferai nonne en attendant désespérément un signe de lui ! Il a qu'à se bouger le cul, moi je vais pas l'attendre cent cinquante ans ! S'il se passe rien pendant les deux ans qu'il nous reste à passer à Poudlard, je ne le verrai plus de toute façon. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ne dit-on pas ?

-En tous cas il sait pas ce qu'il loupe…

On éclate de rire toutes les deux et on sort de la pièce, direction : la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les jours passent, lentement mais sûrement. Les vacances sont censées être un temps de repos, de loisir. Mais ce qu'on dit moins souvent, c'est que c'est surtout un temps d'ennui. Même pour moi qui doit être la fille la plus flemmarde de mon année.

Affalées par terre dans un coin de la salle commune, Amélia et moi faisons une partie de cartes magiques –il est inutile de citer le jeu vu qu'il n'a aucune règle précise, étant une création originale d'Amélia elle-même. Je pose un as de trèfle et je sucre la défausse tout en squizzant le jeu de mon adversaire. Je suis sûre qu'elle bluffe.

Mais je ne suis pas vraiment à ce que je fais. Je repense à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Sirius avant-hier. Pour résumer, nous avons passé un accord selon lequel nous pouvons continuer à nous détester cordialement tant que nous évitons de déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale en public. Nous devrons essayer de nous ignorer mutuellement au maximum puisque deux de nos meilleurs amis sortent presque ensemble. Aussi simple que ça. La conversation fut de courte durée et comme au bout d'un moment on était d'accord, on n'avait plus rien à se dire. Encore un de nos points communs : la communication n'est certainement pas notre fort, à tous les deux.

En réfléchissant, je mordille une des manches de ma tunique en soie indienne. C'est con, je vais l'abîmer. Tant pis, je peux pas m'arrêter, faut que je mâche un truc. J'allais contre-attaquer quand une ombre vint couvrir notre bout de tapis telle la misère sur le village breton. Je lève la tête pour voir qui ose m'interrompre en plein élan de réflexion et…Mais qu'est ce que Pénélope Darcy fabrique au-dessus de ma tête ??

-Plaît-il ?

-Toi. Debout. Tout de suite.

Euh…C'est moi qui délire ou elle est en train d'essayer de me donner des ordres là ?

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis occupée là. Ou alors les messages nerveux ont-ils du mal à parvenir jusqu'à ton minuscule cerveau ?

A ma grande surprise, elle ne s'offusque même pas de la pique que je viens de lui lancer et me tire violemment par le bras pour me faire lever. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?? Et surtout, merci Amélia de m'aider, ça me touche !

-Hé ! Lâche-là ! proteste la susnommée sans grand enthousiasme.

-Je veux juste te parler.

-Oui et bien commence déjà par me lâcher, on verra ensuite !

Elle s'exécute sans broncher et me fait signe de la suivre. C'est carrément louche là…Elle est malade ? Ou alors c'est une sale blague des Maraudeurs et en fait c'est Sirius sous Polynectar ! Ou encore…Bon j'arrête de me faire des films parce que la blonde s'est arrêtée pour me faire face, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux surchargés de fard noir, réduits à deux fentes.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

-Ca te dérangerait de t'exprimer plus clairement ?

-A cause de toi, Sirius m'a repoussée ! Je peux t'assurer que je me vengerai !

Ne comprenant pas très bien où elle veut en venir, ni de quoi elle parle, je reste comme deux ronds de flan à me ronger consciencieusement l'ongle du pouce. Pourquoi j'attire les folles ? J'avais bien assez de Bellatrix, merci ! Encore une persuadée que Black est son âme sœur en plus. C'est pathétique…Quoi ?

Lissant machinalement ma veste, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais lui répondre pour être assez méchante sans qu'elle n'ait des envies de meurtre. Je vous avais dit que je n'avais pas ma place à Gryffondor.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, très chère ! commençai-je avec emphase. Avant de m'accuser injustement, tu ferais bien de te regarder dans un miroir !

Outrée que j'ose répondre à ses effrayantes menaces, elle me regarde comme si j'étais la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais vue de sa vie…Elle doit sans doute penser que c'est le cas.

-Nan mais tu t'es vue avant de me dire une chose pareille ? Comment oses-tu critiquer mon physique avec la tête que t'as ??

-Tu m'as mal comprise, je voulais juste dire quand sondant un peu tes yeux on constatait tout de suite que ton cerveau brille par son absence. Mais je me trompe peut-être, c'est probablement une qualité que le jeune Monsieur Black apprécie chez ses…amies !

J'achève ma phrase sur un de ces sourires parfaitement hypocrites et passablement crétins dont j'ai le secret. Hors d'elle, mon interlocutrice semble sur le point de me frapper –comme je la comprends…je suis méchante. Mais, contre toute attente, elle ne lâche pas le morceau.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras, je sais que c'est de ta faute. Tu as tout foutu en l'air !

Ces dernières phrases dites le plus calmement du monde, je commence à sentir les scrupules pointer le bout de leurs nez. Non…Elle va pas…se mettre à pleurer quand même ?

-Hého Morue ! Tu me fais quoi là ? T'as pas un truc super spirituel à me répondre, je sais pas moi ! REACT !

Sans prêter attention à mes tentatives de réconfort NdA : Il faudra qu'on revoie ensemble le sens de ce mot xD, elle sort de la pièce en courant, me bousculant au passage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Cette immonde…chose…aigrie et sarcastique ! Tellement idiote qu'elle n'est pas fichue de prendre mes menaces au sérieux ! Et pourtant, sérieuse, je l'étais ! Je la hais tellement que je voudrais…je voudrais…je voudrais qu'elle SOUFFRE ! Et Sirius aussi d'ailleurs ! Il a été tellement…méchant ! Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps son indifférence !

Je cours depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes dans ces fichus couloirs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir mauvais goût à Poudlard ! Je descends un escalier et me stoppe net au détour d'un couloir. Je n'ai pas l'impression de connaître cette partie du château. Les tapisseries sont beaucoup plus sombres, d'un seul coup. Et cette statue, je ne pense pas l'avoir…

-Alors, on se balade ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, je ne peux retenir un cri de surprise. La personne qui se tient derrière moi a l'air de trouver ça très amusant. Je me retourne pour me trouver face à Bellatrix Black. Mon Dieu elle est encore plus horrible que dans mon souvenir ! Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Très bien ! Je suis super forte !

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué tu es à cent mètres des cachots. Tu es tout de même au courant que la salle commune des Serpentard se trouve dans le coin ou alors ta mémoire de poisson rouge serait-elle défaillante ?

Pourquoi toutes ces filles jalouses de moi persistent à dire que je suis idiote ! C'est totalement faux ! Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs, c'est tout.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire mais, sincèrement, je me fiche de son avis. Je le lui fais bien signifier en passant devant elle pour partir au plus vite mais cette tarée me retient par le bras. Non mais qu'elle ne se gêne pas surtout !

-Il paraît que tu cherches un moyen de te venger de Harris et de mon icher/i cousin.

Que…Mais comment sait-elle ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Elle me lâche et me regarde comme si elle cherchait à m'évaluer. Puis elle poursuit :

-J'ai mes sources. Alors, c'est vrai ?

-…Ca se pourrait.

Je lui fais à présent face et la contemple de toute ma hauteur. Il faut dire que j'ai la chance d'être plus grande que la plupart des filles de l'école, on a beau dire c'est tout de même impressionnant. Enfin je dis ça mais elle, ça n'a pas l'air de la perturber outre mesure. C'est qu'elle commence à m'énerver l'autre !

-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse au juste ?

-Oh ! La petite lionne sort les griffes !

Elle rit à gorge déployée comme si sa remarque était d'une spiritualité exceptionnelle. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'idiote…Face à mon stoïcisme inébranlable, elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder d'un air narquois.

-Tu as tort de te montrer aussi agressive. Moi qui comptais t'aider…

Je fronce les sourcils. Bellatrix Black ? Aider quelqu'un ? Elle me prend vraiment pour une trisomique.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressée.

-Tu te crois vraiment assez maligne pour piéger ces deux là ? Pour Harris je dis pas mais, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mon cousin est bien moins facile à avoir.

J'aimerai bien lui répondre mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle a raison. Je n'ai aucune expérience en ce qui concerne la vengeance, en général je réagis sur le coup. J'ai toujours cru que se venger était un truc de Serpentard mais je dois avouer que la tentation est forte. Elle a du percevoir mon hésitation car elle affiche un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

-Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable. Tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide que tout le monde semble le croire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu gagnes dans l'affaire ?

-Mademoiselle est méfiante ? Mademoiselle serait satisfaite si je lui disais que je déteste cette raclure qui a le front de s'appeler mon cousin presque autant que cette traînée de traître à son sang ?

Tout à coup, elle commence à me faire peur, je peux sentir l'envie de meurtre percer dans sa voix mielleuse. Elle ne va quand même pas…m'obliger à les tuer ?

-Je…Je pense que c'est un argument recevable…

Satisfaite de m'avoir effrayée, elle s'approche de moi de sa démarche nonchalante et me demande sur un ton sans appel :

-Tu acceptes ma proposition ?

-…Je l'accepte.

Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire sarcastique avant de s'éloigner en me lançant :

-Tu me recontactes.

Je suis d'hors-et-déjà consciente d'avoir commis une erreur qui me coûtera cher.

-Some people call me the space COWBOY ! Ooohooohoo…

-Moins fort s'il vous plaît…Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Déstresse Sandy ! Chante plutôt avec nous : Some call me the gangster of loooove !

Amélia, Sandy, moi et Laura sommes dans le parc, en proie à un délire cacophonique tournant autour d'une chanson moldue qu'Amélia affectionne par dessus tout. Les paroles étant d'une grande stupidité et la musique plutôt rythmée, on comprend bien pourquoi. Moi aussi j'adore ! Sandy ne partageant pas notre avis, elle se cache du mieux qu'elle peut derrière Laura et sa boîte de cookies. Ce qu'elle peut être coincée des fois…Sautillant plus que marchant, hurlant plus que chantant, nous marchons en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Il faut bien ça pour être tranquille, sans élèves grouillants autour de nous.

Déstabilisée par l'épisode Darcy, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour éviter de me torturer davantage. Le calme de l'automne est bien agréable. Et puis j'ai toujours aimé regarder les arbres à cette saison, ça me met d'humeur lyrique. Ces feuilles chatoyantes, tombant, flottant telles autant de plumes dorées…Hum…

Nous finissons donc par arriver près du lac et nous nous installons à grand renfort de piaillement et blablatages en tout genre. A peine consciente qu'on est en plein mois de novembre, je m'étale de tout mon long par terre. A cette occasion je me rends comte que le sol est couvert de feuilles froides et humides, baignant dans la terre molle (moi et mon sens de l'observation, une grande histoire d'amour). C'est qu'on est bientôt en hiver…Toute à mes pensées, je remarque à peine Sandy qui vient de se jeter sur Amélia pour la faire taire. Non, moi j'observe plutôt cet étrange buisson, un peu plus loin. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il bouge. Encore une bande de pré-pubères en chaleur ? Avec le temps qu'il fait, j'espère pas pour eux…Intriguée, je m'approche de l'arbuste, me servant de mon sac comme bouclier. Ben quoi ? On sait jamais ce qu'on va trouver au détour d'un buisson de nos jours ! A deux pas de ma cible, je m'arrête et ramasse un caillou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ally ?

-T'occupe !

Allez, à nous deux, monstre ! Je lance le caillou et…

-Maaaowww !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…Oh !

V'la le monstre impitoyable…A peu près sûre que les chats ne sont pas un réel danger pour l'homme, je m'avance vers la bestiole et m'accroupis à sa hauteur. D'ici, je peux l'observer en détail : un pelage blanc sale touffu, deux gros yeux jaunes et globuleux, de petites oreilles plaquée sur les côtés et un air renfrogné dû au nez minuscule planté au beau milieu de sa frimousse. Un persan plutôt atroce mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attendrissant. Enfin c'est peut-être moi qui délire.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Je me retourne vers Amélia.

-T'es bigleuse ou quoi ? C'est un chat !

-Arrête…ce truc…hideux…

-Moi il me fait un peu peur, marmonne Sandy.

-Faites pas vos sucrées : il est super mignon ce chat ! Je vais vous le prouver tout de suite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me tourne vers l'animal qui n'a pas décollé de son buisson, m'observant avec mépris du haut de ses courtes pattes. Je ne me vexe pas pour si peu et lui fait mon plus beau sourire gâteux. Puis, tendant la main vers lui, je bêtifie :

-Allez viens minou ! Qu'il est mignon ! Tu t'es perdu ?

Aucune réaction. Trop aimable.

-Allez, tu vois bien qu'il veut pas de toi !

-Merci pour ton soutien Amélia mais tu te gourres. Il est juste un peu farouche.

Puis je continue pour le chat, me baissant encore plus pour être à son niveau.

-Allez pépère !

Soudain, il semble daigner réagir. Il s'aplatit en position d'attaque et remue son gros derrière. Oula…Il va me sauter dessus là ?

-Ally…Fais gaffe…

-Ah mais arrêtez, il veut juste jouer !

Forte de ma constatation, j'attends que la boule de poil achève son geste. On a jamais vu un chat bouffer une fille, n'est-ce pas ?...N'est-ce pas ? Mais l'animal a apparemment décidé de me détromper. Il me saute dessus et…

-POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE TOMBE SUR LE SEUL CHAT PERVERS DE LA CREATION ??

-Calme-toi Ally, il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès…

-Et j'apprécierais que les deux greluches arrêtent de se foutre de ma poire !

Et oui, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi : le chat viens de foncer dans mon décolleté. Je suis maudite…Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter Amélia et Laura qui s'étouffent de rire derrière moi, alors que Sandy m'empêche d'occire la bestiole. Enfin calmée, je peux me concentrer sur le plus important.

-Bon, on en fait quoi ?

-« On » ? C'est à toi de décider, moi je m'en fous, c'est ton problème, proclame Amélia.

-Surtout que tu sembles avoir des affinités avec lui ! ajoute Laura.

Et les voilà reparties dans leur hilarité, on en a pour un bon quart d'heure. Comme Sandy ne paraît pas décidée à garder le « problème » entre les mains, je me vois forcer de le prendre pour le ramener au château.

-Gilbert ?

-Nan mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi pas Gonzague tant que tu y es !

-Bah ça va ! Moi au moins je cherche !

La salle commune, juste avant le dîner. Amélia, Sandy et moi cherchons un nom pour le chat pendant que Laura…s'est endormie dans son fauteuil, face au feu. Suite à un long débat, il a été décidé que je garderai « Playcat » à mes côtés, mes amies ayant toutes trouvé des excuses plus valables les unes que les autres (« J'ai peur de lui ! » « Je risque de m'endormir dessus… » « J'en veux pas. »). Lui trouver un nom s'avère plus compliqué que ce que je pensais…Mais ce con ne fait rien pour nous aider aussi ! A trembler sur mes genoux comme un petit vieux…C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de trembler comme une feuille, comme s'il était malade. Un chat atteint du Parkinson, c'est possible ?

-C'est nous qui lui foutons les jetons ou il a un problème ? râle Amélia.

Apparemment elle n'aime pas mon nouvel _ami_.

-Je crois que le pauvre est malade, murmure Sandy en le caressant.

L'intéressé se met alors à ronronner bruyamment et se lève sur ses petites pattes flageolantes pour changer de position. Entendez par là qu'il s'étale de tout son long sur moi, la tête dans ma poitrine.

-Et bien…Sénile, libidineux…Manquerait plus qu'il soit incontinent et ce sera complet.

-Parle pas de malheur ! fais-je, désespérée.

Comme pour me répondre, le chat émet un faible miaulement ressemblant plus à un bêlement qu'à autre chose. Un chat qui se prend pour un mouton. Remarquez c'est logique, non ? A fille originale, chat original ; on devait être faits l'un pour l'autre. Bon, revenons-en à cette histoire de nom. Ducon ? Mocheté ? Pervers ? Peut-être un petit peu dévalorisant…A supposé que ce chat ait une valeur. Scrutant le feu, je cherche quelque chose de valable et finit par envisager…

-Mr.Parkinson.

Les deux autres se tournent vers moi et même le chat daigne lever la tête pour me dévisager genre « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait encore l'autre ? ».

-Quoi ?

-C'est parfait pour lui, c'est un nom unique pour un chat unique. Personne ne pourra le confondre avec un autre.

-Ca tu peux en être sûre : il n'y a aucun risque ! s'exclame Mélia, horrifiée. On ne peut pas le confondre avec quoi que ce soit : il ressemble à rien !

-Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Nous nous tournons toutes vers la gêneuse, qui n'a pas volé son titre.

-Ferme-là Darcy, je ne pense pas qu'on t'ait demandé ton avis.

-Et depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton feu vert pour donner mon avis ?

-Depuis que tu t'immisces dans MES conversations, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel (qui a apparemment et arbitrairement décidé de me faire chier).

Elle ne semble pas relever et s'approche de notre groupe. Une Darcy qui ne s'énerve pas quand on la provoque n'est décidément pas drôle. Cette garce me gâche tout mon plaisir !

-Alors, on essaie de combler le vide affectif de sa vie en ramassant des déchets dans le caniveau ?

-Hé ! Premièrement je ne souffre d'aucun vide affectif, ensuite Mr.Parkinson n'est pas un déchet mais un chat et je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, pas dans le caniveau !

Okay, j'admets que ma réplique est loin d'être cinglante mais entendre Darcy sortir une phrase presque intelligente voire un peu blessante, ça m'a perturbée. Elle se penche au-dessus de l'animal et fronce le nez dans une expression de pur dégoût.

-« Ca » a un nom ?

-« Ca » t'emmerde.

Sandy a répondu avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en charger. Un peu plus et je pourrais croire qu'elle aime ce chat plus que moi. Darcy semble sincèrement étonnée que Sandy ne s'écrase pas face à ses remarques comme elle le fait d'habitude.

-Je crois que mon amie a parlé en mon nom, déclarai-je en souriant niaisement.

-Et bien, pour que même la petite fouine s'en mêle, tu dois y tenir à ta bestiole.

N'y tenant plus, j'attrape cette conne par le revers de sa robe et la tire vers moi jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le mien. Je peux sentir l'atroce odeur de son gloss à la fraise d'ici. Je ne peux réprimer un renâclement de dégoût en la fusillant du regard. Puis je la lâche avant qu'elle ne se mette à beugler que j'essaie de lui casser la gueule, bien que l'envie soit là.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais on ne t'a rien fait pour une fois. Alors soit mignonne et casse toi.

Elle reprend son souffle et m'observe avec un tel dégoût que j'en suis quand même étonnée. Bon, d'accord, on a jamais été en très bon termes, mais à ce point, c'est étrange !

-Ce n'est pas fini, siffle-t-elle pour que seules moi et les trois autres l'entendent (oui, Laura s'est réveillée).

Okay, cette fois je peux plus ignorer la menace.


	7. Chapitre septième

Chapitre septième : où l'on tchatte et on vainc ses complexes

Lundi douze novembre au matin, je fais distraitement tourner ma plume entre mes doigts tout en fixant la table intensément. Si j'avais voulu y foutre le feu par la force de la pensée, je ne m'y serais pas pris autrement. Mais étrangement ça ne fonctionne pas. Damned, me voilà forcée à suivre ce cours d'histoire de la magie aussi inutile qu'ennuyeux (Nan mais c'est vrai : qui s'intéresse à la création du département des Lois Inconnues et Inutiles au ministère de la Magie ?...Pour la petite histoire, nous sommes le seul pays au monde à détenir un tel département…Mais quelle fierté !).

Plusieurs jours se sont passés depuis la rentrée, sans qu'aucun événement notoire ne soit intervenu. Mon cerveau est toujours en plein déménagement, c'est un tel boxon qu'il m'arrive de ne plus me souvenir de la direction des salles de cours où autres lieux-clés que j'ai pourtant fréquentés pendant cinq longues années. Le cas Black est plus présent que jamais dans mon esprit. C'est d'autant plus confus que, dans ma tête, je l'appelle Sirius une fois sur deux, infoutue de me décider entre son nom et son prénom. Mes bonnes résolutions ont eu tôt fait de se faire la malle, me laissant avec la désagréable impression d'être pathétique. Mais c'est peut-être juste moi. Je n'ai aucune volonté. Je suis peut-être masochiste…

Réfléchissant à la question, j'observe vaguement mes camarades de classe assister d'un œil bovin à l'appel déblatéré par le professeur Bins – ce prof a le don de tout rendre chiant. Laura s'est rendormie, la tête reposant sur son cahier et ses cheveux servant de couverture. Amélia drague un Serdaigle visiblement peu ravi de se trouver là. Sandy essaye d'écouter avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle est capable, mais son attention se trouve irrémédiablement attirée par un jeune homme aux yeux dorés griffonnant sur un parchemin quelques rangs plus loin. Pourquoi mes histoires à moi sont jamais aussi simples ? C'est pas du juste…Lily boit les paroles de Bins.

Notez qu'il est toujours en train de faire l'appel et qu'il vient seulement d'arriver au nom « Chesterfield », sa lenteur accentuée par sa voix morne et traînante. Cette fille (Lily bien sûr) me désespère. Je m'autorise un petit sourire amusé qui s'efface immédiatement de mon visage quand mon regard tombe sur une tignasse noire de jais malheureusement bien familière. Sirius Black, dans toute sa magnificence maraudeuresque, se marre avec ses potes sans se soucier d'être entendu par le professeur, ce dernier toujours occupé avec ce foutu appel et prononçant laborieusement le nom de « Cohen ». Je détourne vite le regard pour ne pas risquer d'être accusée de voyeurisme. J'ai déjà assez d'une Darcy. Tiens en parlant de celle-là, elle m'avait promis une vengeance mais j'attends toujours. Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre. Faut que je pense à me pencher plus sérieusement sur le problème.

Hum. Pom pom pom. Hé mais à ce rythme-là il sera pas arrivé à mon nom à la fin du cours ! Rongeant mon frein, je commence à tapoter nerveusement mon bureau de mes ongles en émettant de temps à autre des soupirs agacés. Mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à une quelconque réaction : c'est Bins. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir la dernière fois où j'ai écouté un de ses cours pour de vrai. Probablement deux ou trois fois en cinq ans...et sous la menace de Lily. Faut dire qu'avec toutes ces histoires je n'ai pas vraiment écouté un seul cours depuis le début de l'année. C'est ma mère qui va être contente quand elle recevra le bulletin de notes ! Tiens quand j'y pense ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas écrit...

-Harris.

...Elle va s'inquiéter. Elle m'a bien demandé de lui écrire tous les mois. Je me demande si elle s'adapte bien à la maison...

-Harris ?

.

..Elle râle sûrement encore contre les ronces au fond du jardin, mais ça finira bien par se tasser. La connaissant elle a dû faire des catastrophes avec la peinture, j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver sur les murs en rentrant...

-Bien, Mademoiselle Harris est donc absente.

-...Hein ?

Je viens de sortir de ma rêverie alors que le prof me note absente sur le parchemin d'appel. Je le crois pas. Je suis au premier rang, juste en face de lui et cet abruti me voit même pas. Certains élèves ricanent, mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi qui suis dans la lune ou de lui qui est miro.

-Euh...Monsieur je suis là ! dis-je en levant le bras comme pour justifier mes propos.

Il lève les yeux de sa feuille et m'observe d'un regard vitreux pendant une (très longue) minute.

-...En effet.

Il raye mon nom du parchemin et poursuit son appel comme si de rien était. On aura tout vu. Encore un peu perplexe, je jette un coup d'œil à Sandy qui griffonne sur un coin de table. Tiens, ça me donne une idée.

-Mandatum distentia.

J'attrape le parchemin que je viens d'ensorceler et y inscris quelques mots, avant de le tapoter du bout de ma baguette. Il disparaît puis réapparaît comme de par enchantement (haha) sur la table de Sandy qui ouvre des yeux ronds. Elle me regarde interrogativement puis le lit.

**Princesse Leïa** : Génial, coincés une heure avec un escargot aveugle sous lexomil...

**Jessica Lange** : Tu exagères, tu n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait.

Je vous laisse le loisir d'admirer nos magnifiques pseudonymes. C'est une précaution qu'on prend depuis qu'on s'est fait pincer par McGo, toutes les interventions étant automatiquement signées quand on utilise ce sortilège (sinon c'est impossible de s'y retrouver quand on est plus de deux).

**Princesse Leïa **: Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça ! C'est pas que je veux changer de sujet mais t'avais pas l'air d'écouter beaucoup non plus...Il semblerait qu'un certain blond t'en ait empêché.

**Jessica Lange** : Nan mais n'importe quoi...

**Princesse Leïa** : Oh pardon ! C'est vrai, c'est pas ta faute, c'est sa beauté qui t'as agressé !

**Jessica Lange** : Siri...

**Princesse Leïa** : LA FERME !

**Faye Dunaway** : Elle peut pas la fermer : elle est en train d'écrire, pas de parler.

**Jessica Lange** : Qui s'incruste dans la conversation là ?

**Princesse Leïa** : Un pseudo aussi prétentieux ça ne peut être qu'Amélia.

**Faye Dunaway** : C'est pas prétentieux c'est réaliste. Tu te crois mieux avec ta reine des pains aux raisins là ?

**Princesse Leïa** : Même pas vrai ! Leïa Organa, sénatrice d'Alderaan, est coiffée en macarons, pas en pain aux raisins !

**Jessica lange** : Comment tu fais pour retenir autant de truc sur un film qui vient de sortir ?

**Princesse Leïa** : Quand on est fan, on ne compte pas. Et puis c'est pas un simple film : c'est Star Wars ! J'aurais jamais cru que les moldus réussiraient à filmer dans l'espace !

**Faye Dunaway** : Haha ! Ouais et tu te demandes pas comment ils ont convaincu les extra-terrestres de jouer dans le film ?

**Jessica Lange **: Faye, la ferme. Ally...euh je veux dire Leïa, ils ne sont pas vraiment dans l'espace, ce sont des effets spéciaux.

**Princesse Leïa** : ...Je le savais.

**Wonderwoman** : Qui va dans l'espace ?

**Faye Dunaway** : Personne. C'est toi Laura ?

**Wonderwoman** : Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

**Faye Dunaway** : Une personne qui ne dort pas sur sa table.

**Wonderwoman** : C'est une diversion.

**Rita Hayworth** : Vous ne travaillez donc JAMAIS ??

**Princesse Leïa** : Gné ? Ma petite Liliane, c'est quoi ce pseudo ?

**Rita Hayworth** : T'as jamais vu le film Gilda ?

**Princesse Leïa **: Non.

**Faye Dunaway** : Non.

**Wonderwoman** : Non.

**Jessica Lange** : Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose...C'est quoi ?

**Rita Hayworth** : Un incontournable des années 40 bande d'ignares.

**Faye Dunaway** : Bah si tu vas chercher des fossiles aussi...Elle a 120 ans ta Rita !

**Rita Hayworth** : Je me passerai de commentaire...

**Princesse Leïa** : Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Jessica Lange** : Ces choses sérieuses qui sont... ?

**Princesse Leïa** : Le fait que ma pouffiasse préférée (Darcy) est de plus en plus bizarre.

**Faye Dunaway** : Bah c'est rien, elle a dû retrouver son cerveau et elle apprend à l'utiliser.

**Rita Hayworth** : Non, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté elle doit avoir un plan...

**Princesse Leïa** : Pitié me dites pas que cette cruche devient moins conne que moi !

**Wonderwoman** : De quelle cruche tu pa(gribouillis incompréhensible)

**Jessica Lange** : Laura ?

**Rita Hayworth** : Euh...

**Wonderwoman** : Désolée, une des dindes de son fan-club m'avait piqué le parchemin.

**Princesse Leïa** : Ah bah bravo ! Faudra penser à trouver un moyen de communication plus sûr...

**Faye Dunaway** : Pour en revenir à Darcy, tu veux faire quoi ? La cuisiner pour la faire avouer ?

**Bambi** : Alors ? La préfète Evans fait passer des mots pendant le cours ?

**Jessica Lange** :...Bambi ?

**Princesse Leïa** : Euh...Je voudrais pas paraître grossière mais tu es qui au juste ?

**Rita Hayworth** : Potter !

**Bambi **: Ooh ! Je suis démasqué ! (bonhomme qui sourit)

**Rita Hayworth** : Mais quel pseudonyme à la con...

**Bambi** : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Bambi ? (bonhomme triste)

**Rita Hayworth** : Disons que j'éprouve en ce moment un élan de sympathie pour les chasseurs...

**Princesse Leïa** : Mais vire le de la conversation au lieu de taper la discute !

**Rita Hayworth** : Je peux pas il s'est bricolé un autre parchemin !

**Bambi** : Héhé ! D

**Faye Dunaway** : Mais quel bordel...

**Jessica Lange** : Faisons comme s'il n'était pas là. Je pense qu'on doit attendre, elle va peut-être se calmer avec le temps.

**Princesse Leïa **: Ouais, et puis tant que t'y es demandes lui de réfléchir aussi.

**Scooby-Doo** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Rita Hayworth** : Mais c'est pas vrai ! (bonhomme très très énervé)

**Princesse Leïa** : Puisque apparemment on rentre dans cette conversation comme dans un moulin, allons-y gaiement. Je ne demanderai même pas qui vient de parler, je n'en ai rien à faire.

**Bambi **: Heeey ! Patmol c'est toi ?

**Scooby-Doo** : Qui ça pourrait être d'autre à ton avis ?

**Faye Dunaway** : Euh...Patmol c'est pas le surnom qu'il donne à...

**Princesse Leïa **: QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA LUI ?!

**Scooby-Doo** : On se connaît ?

**Princesse Leïa **: (gribouillage hystérique)

**Bambi **: Mais enfin Scooby ! Tu vois bien que c'est Harris !

**Scooby-Doo** : Ah ! D'où les difficultés pour écrire correctement.

**Princesse Leïa** : Je t'emmerde !

**Bambi** : C'est si joliment dit !

**Faye Dunaway** : Hé ! j'ai une idée ! Si vous vous cassiez ?

**Rita Hayworth** : Ca me paraît une bonne option.

**Scooby-Doo** : Je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à arrêter d'écrire sur ce parchemin posé sur MA table et qui appartient à James qui est MON ami.

**Princesse Leïa** : Sûrement le fait que tu n'aies pas été invité à participer à cette conversation et que par-dessus le marché tu me fais GRAVEMENT chier.

**Scooby-Doo** : Si tu savais à quel point je m'en tape...

**Bambi** : Euh...Du calme !

**Rita Hayworth** : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as l'air convaincu.

**Princesse Leïa** : Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher ? J'en ai marre de to(...)

Je reste bouche bée, la plume suspendue en l'air : le parchemin vient de me disparaître sous le nez ! Coulant un regard vers mon ennemi préféré, je remarque qu'il est en train d'écrire frénétiquement sous l'œil consterné de James. Furieuse, j'agite ma baguette et fais réapparaître le parchemin dans un « pof » sonore. Je lis, satisfaite, sa phrase inachevée :

**Scooby-Doo** : Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'agresser quand j'arrive ? Je croyais qu'on oubliait ce qui (...)

**Princesse Leïa** : Sers-toi de ton parchemin espèce de (...)

**Scooby-Doo** : Sale (...)

**Princesse Leïa** : Abruti !

**Scooby-Doo** : Gamine !

Au bout d'un moment, nous n'avons même plus le temps d'écrire et toute la classe s'est tournée vers les deux psychopathes se battant pour un bout de papier dans un concert de « pof » et surtout dans l'indifférence la plus totale de la part du professeur. Le malheureux parchemin finit par se matérialiser dans les airs au beau milieu de la salle de classe tandis que Black et moi nous lançons des regards de défi (ou de coqs effarouchés, au choix). Je sens une forte attraction sur ma baguette et devine qu'il en est de même pour Sirius à voir la façon dont il s'arc-boute sur sa chaise. C'est comme si un fil invisible nous reliait au parchemin : le premier qui lâche a perdu. Pourquoi ne pas cesser de s'acharner ainsi sur ce pauvre parchemin qui n'a rien demandé à personne au lieu de prouver que nous sommes aussi stupidement puériles l'un que l'autre me direz-vous ? Aucune idée. L'honneur des abrutis sans doute. Ou une fierté très (mais alors très) mal placée.

-Lâche...ça ! lançai-je, la voix rendue rauque par l'effort.

-Va mourir !

Bon, ça c'est fait...Me voilà obligée à tirer ma baguette des deux mains pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe. Je ne veux PAS perdre !

-ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE VOS CONNERIES !! s'époumone Lily.

Indifférence générale. Les filles piaillent après Black pour l'encourager et les mecs me soutiennent à coup de gros cris bien virils. Nos amis respectifs se planquent derrière leurs cahiers et honnêtement je les comprends. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et c'est se moment que choisit le parchemin pour se déchirer de part en part, nous envoyant tous les deux sur les roses. Un peu sonnée, je me redresse et entends les protestations de nos supporters. Plus de doute, ce prof est décidément sourd ! Je me relève, époussette ma jupe et me rend compte qu'une des morceaux de parchemin gît à mes pieds. Je le ramasse et, me relevant, je croise le regard de Black. Puis j'aperçois le bout de parchemin qu'il tient à la main. Après quelques instants de flottement...

-Je t'ai eue Harris ! C'est moi qui ai le plus gros bout !

Silence consterné à travers lequel le fracas causé par James en se cassant la figure de sa chaise fut loin de passer inaperçu. Je m'apprête à m'insurger, mais c'est sans compter Super Relou qui se réveille à l'instant :

-Black, Harris. Veuillez sortir de ma salle ou je me verrai obligé de vous mettre en retenue. Ensemble.

Nous nous tournons vers Bins qui n'a pas décollé les yeux du tableau où il écrivait avant de détaler sans demander notre reste.

-Bravo Harris, me dit Black, une fois dans le couloir. Tu as encore une fois démontré ton talent pour te donner en spectacle.

Une telle mauvaise fois m'impressionne.

-Paaaardon ?! Nan mais je le crois pas c'est à moooi que tu paraarles ? C'est auprès de mooooi que tu t'exprimes ?!

-Tu connais une autre Harris ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que : primo c'est TOI qui m'a chipé le parchemin sous le nez et deuzio c'est TOI et encore TOI qui t'es incrusté honteusement dans une conversation privée ! Pour finir tu m'a agressé d'entrée de jeu !

Loin de se démonter, il sortit son bout de parchemin de sa poche et le tapota plusieurs fois de sa baguette. Après quelques minutes de silence, il déclara d'une voix monotone :

-Princesse Leïa, deux points, « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui », point d'interrogation, point d'exclamation. Le tout en majuscule. Mais c'est moi qui t'agresse bien sûr.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît, je grogne en accentuant le dernier mot.  
-Oh je t'en prie ! Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme une gamine pour DEUX secondes, qu'on finisse cette conversation horripilante ? Et pourquoi pas, par la même occasion, faire en sorte d'éviter que ça se reproduise ?

Le changement de ton m'ayant interpellée je m'étais calmée un peu, mais la suite de la phrase arrivant, mon expression change pour un rictus ironique.

-Et peux-tu me dire comment je te prie ?  
-Faire la paix me paraît une bonne option.  
-Tu m'as déjà servi ce bobard. Au cas où tu aurais oublié ça n'a pas marché !  
-La faute à qui ? s'exclame-t-il, sarcastique.  
-Oh ! excusez-moi de ne pas être aussi naïve que vous le voudriez, Monsieur Je-crois-que-je-ressens-un-truc-pour-toi !  
-Excuses acceptées.

Non mais je rêve ! Je me retourne brusquement pour me retenir de lui en coller une (encore) et mords mon point pour éviter de lui sortir ses quatre vérités (encore).

-Ally...Toute cette merde a commencé de manière vraiment ridicule ! Tu avais un faible pour moi. Avoue-le ! ajoute-t-il précipitamment, me voyant prête à répondre. J'ai essayé d'en tirer parti...c'était con et pas très élégant de ma part et je me sens vraiment mal pour ça. Ca aurait pu être pire, tu as su te défendre et oui, ça m'a un peu tapé sur le système. Mais je ne t'en respecte que plus et...l'époque où on pouvait discuter sans s'entretuer me manque.

Les bras croisés dans la parfaite attitude de la boudeuse, je fais mine de ne pas m'intéresser au fait que Sirius Black baisse son froc devant une fille. D'autant que cette fille c'est moi. Merde, j'aurais dû l'enregistrer.

-Je te fais aimablement remarquer que cette période n'a pas duré plus de trois mois.  
-Et alors ? C'était quand même plus agréable que cette espèce de guéguerre à la con ! Alors...tu marches ? finit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

Non je marche pas : je cours. Alternant les coups d'œil entre la main et son propriétaire, je me tâte sérieusement. Je peux dès maintenant mettre un point final à mon supplice, faire la paix et me conduire convenablement pour le reste de l'année. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est serrer cette main. Juste une petite poignée de main de rien du tout...Je m'approche du brun. Le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Et quand je me trouve assez près pour attraper sa belle main blanche et virile d'aristocrate qui n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts...

-Va chier. C'est pas demain la veille que je me rendrai sans combattre.

Vous y avez cru hein ? Non ? Pas drôle... Lui oui. Ca se voit à la manière qu'il a de grincer des dents comme une craie sur un tableau noir.

-T'es vraiment...  
-Conne ? Débile ? Folledingue ? Tu commences à user ton répertoire.  
-Gamine ! Et je suis sincère ! Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à te conduire en adulte ? T'as seize ans, merde ! Je te parle sérieusement là ! C'est pas un jeu ! C'est dingue ça...

Oula, il a un peu dépassé mes espérances. Sur le coup je reste sans voix. Ce qu'il me dit me fait bizarrement mal. Secouant la tête, je chasse cette pensée et réponds tant bien que mal.

-C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
-Je te parle de sentiments Ally ! Quand seras-tu capable d'exprimer des sentiments plus complexes que « il m'a piqué mon crayon, je le déteste » ?

Gros blanc. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pitié, que je ne pleure pas maintenant, pas devant lui... Les autres sont tous tournés, vers moi, attendant sans doute une réplique stupide mais efficace. Je crois bien qu'ils vont être déçus.

-Déjà que tu me parles de maturité, c'était à la limite du ridicule, mais que tu me donnes des leçons sur les sentiments, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !

Et sur ces entrefaites j'effectue un repli stratégique vers le troisième étage ou doit se dérouler notre cours de métamorphose.  
Tout le reste de la journée est employé à éviter soigneusement Sirius Black et je ne cesse de me tracasser avec les trucs qu'il m'a dit.

A quinze heures, après notre dernier cours – Sortilèges – Sandy nous propose à toutes les quatre de faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque.

- Attends, c'est notre dernière année sans examens et tu veux qu'on se tape des heures sup' ? Très peu pour moi, marmonne Amélia dans sa barbe.  
- Justement, si tu veux avoir une chance de les réussir, ces examens, tu ferais bien de t'y prendre maintenant ! réplique Lily avant d'ajouter à l'intention de la blonde : c'est une très bonne idée, Sandy.

Laura, philosophe, s'est déjà mise en route pour la caverne aux bouquins (on ne contredit pas Lily) alors qu'Amélia continue à essayer de négocier.

- Je ne viens pas, commençai-je, avant d'expliquer face à leurs mines étonnées : je suis un peu fatiguée...J'ai...besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.

Sandy, qui semble avoir compris mon problème, pose une main compatissante sur mon bras.

-Si c'est à cause de ce que Sirius t'as dit, tu ne devrais pas...  
-Non...Je veux juste être un peu tranquille. Je vous rejoins pour dîner, okay ?  
Elle hoche la tête et se détache de mon bras tout en me lançant des œillades inquiètes.

Dès qu'elle tourne au coin du mur, je m'élance vers les escaliers et entre en trombe dans la tour de Gryffondor, puis dans le dortoir. Arrivée, là, je ne trouve rien de plus intéressant à faire que de m'étaler sur mon lit en poussant un râle digne d'un ours agonisant. J'aimerais pouvoir pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est un truc de fille et tout le monde me fait assez bien comprendre que je n'en suis pas une. Du moins pas une vraie.

_« Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à te conduire en adulte ? »_ Rrrraaaaah !! Je décharge ma colère sur mon pauvre oreiller qui ne m'a rien demandé et ne m'arrête qu'au bout de quelques minutes, le cheveu en bataille et couverte d'une épaisse couche de plumes d'oie.

-AaatCHA !!

Je me débarrasse vite fait de ces corps allergènes et peste contre l'abruti qui a décidé de nous fourguer des oreillers à l'ancienne. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant... Connaissent pas la mousse à Poudlard ? Ma colère se transforme bien vite en lassitude et je m'assois lentement sur le bord du lit en délogeant une plume qui était venue se coincer au creux de mon cou.

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Je fais toujours le contraire de ce que je pense. Dès que quelque chose pourrait mettre en danger mon image de fille lourde, je me braque et deviens trois fois pire. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Sirius a raison, je ne suis pas encore stupide, mais je n'arrange pas le problème non plus. Une envie pressante m'interrompt dans mes pérégrinations mentales et je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de l'assouvir (excusez-moi les détails sordides mais après tout vous êtes dans ma tête et je ne vous ai pas demandé d'y rester). Une fois ceci fait, je me déplace avec autant d'enthousiasme que précédemment vers le lavabo pour me laver les mains et je scrute mon reflet dans le miroir. Je fronce le nez comme je sais si bien le faire.

Ce que je vois ? Une fille qui ne fait pas ses seize ans portant une chemise à moitié déboutonnée vers le bas et une cravate de travers. Je vois une chevelure terne et sans coupe de cheveux particulière (ça dépend sur quel côté je dors pendant la nuit). Je vois une peau blafarde où trônent majestueusement deux boutons rouges vers la racine des cheveux et quelques points noirs pour aller avec.

Je ne vois aucune trace d'un quelconque maquillage. Je ne vois pas d'oreilles percées. Je ne vois pas de joli décolleté puisque je boutonne toujours ma chemise jusqu'au menton (bon, pas exactement mais j'évite le décolleté genre « écolière perverse » depuis ma dernière poussée de croissance si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Je ne vois pas de brushing à la Farrah Fawcett. Je ne vois pas de sourire étincelant car je déteste montrer mes dents (j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir l'air stupide).  
Bref. Je suis effectivement une gamine trop vite grandie. Ce que l'autre me trouve, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il est peut-être comme ses aristos qui viennent s'encanailler avec le bas peuple. Il doit me trouver « typique ». Mais moi je veux pas être typique !!

Dans une pitoyable tentative pour m'arranger un peu, je tire mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et ramène ma frange en arrière. Ouch. On voit trois fois plus les boutons ! Je rabats précipitamment les mèches de cheveux sur mon front et décide de prendre une douche. Autant y aller en force ! Tout s'arrangera après une bonne douche chaude, les douches arrangent toujours tout...

Je m'exécute donc et use même des gommages et autres produits douteux appartenant à Amélia et aux autres (enfin surtout à Amélia). Une fois sortie de là, j'ai surtout l'impression qu'on m'a raclé la peau avec une râpe à fromage mais je suppose que c'est normal. Je vais rapidement enfiler des sous-vêtements et un peignoir avant de revenir me placer en face du foutu miroir. Une multitude de produits tous plus cosmétiques les uns que les autres s'offrent à moi. Damned, aidez-moi !

Ce n'est pas que je ne me suis jamais maquillée, mais ça n'en est pas loin. Ca m'arrivait de le faire pour rigoler avec ma mère, puis on maquillait aussi ma petite sœur et on s'amusait à faire de faux défilés de mode dans le salon. Je crois qu'on le faisait aussi quand mon père était là mais ce sont des souvenirs bien flous pour moi, même si j'essaye de les conserver le plus possible grâce à ceux de maman et aux photos. J'ai aussi eu une courte période de coquetterie quand je suis sortie avec ce garçon en deuxième année... Mais autant dire que ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je n'arrêtais pas de me foutre le bâton de mascara dans l'œil ou autres joyeusetés. Savoir que j'ai fait tout ça pour me faire larguer comme une vieille chaussette, ça me rend malade.  
Trêve de plaisanteries, je m'empare d'un tube de fond de teint et le retourne dans tous les sens pour trouver une quelconque notice. Rien. Alors c'est ça ? Les filles sont sensées avoir la science infuse et une connaissance innée du maquillage ? Bon, bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais y aller à MA façon.

C'est une catastrophe. Vous vous souvenez d'Alba, la vendeuse-gorille du magasin de robes ? Eh bien je suis pire. Enfin non, quand même pas... Mais c'est pas passé loin. Je reste plantée là, devant mon horrible reflet qui se garde bien de me réconforter.

-Bravo l'Artiste. Te voilà fin prête à faire le trottoir.  
-Oh la ferme !  
-A qui tu parles Ally ?

Stupeur. Sandy vient de me parler ce qui veut dire qu'elle vient de rentrer et à en juger par le boucan que j'entends, les autres doivent la suivre. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit comme ça ! Amélia n'arrêtera jamais de se foutre de ma gueule ! Je nous vois déjà dans une cinquantaine d'années, deux petites grand-mères dans leurs fauteuils à bascule...  
« Tu te souviens du jour où tu avais voulu te maquiller ? Hihihi ! ce que tu pouvais avoir l'air conne ! »

Cette idée d'une stupidité hors normes m'affole plus que tout et me mène à envisager des solutions toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres. Lorsque je vois la poignée de la porte tourner, je saisis sans réfléchir une serviette qui pendait par là et me la colle sur la tête. Je n'ai plus alors qu'à m'appuyer nonchalamment contre le lavabo et ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille.

-Ally ? Qu'est-ce que...Euh..Tu peux m'expliquer là ?

La voix de ma meilleure amie me parvient légèrement étouffée à travers le tissu et je lui réponds par un signe évasif de la main.

-Rien du tout, je...me sèche les cheveux !  
Je joins le geste à la parole en frictionnant énergiquement ma crinière sans découvrir mon visage. Je perçois un silence perplexe avant qu'une seconde voix ne rejoigne la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Non ! Tout sauf Amélia ! Cette cruche a attiré l'attention des deux autres et je me retrouve maintenant encerclée (du moins je le suppose, je ne vois absolument rien).

-Mais rien du tout ! J'ai le droit de me balader avec une serviette sur la tête si j'en ai envie !  
-Si tu veux... Mais là tu es tournée, vers Laura, pas vers moi.

J'entends des gloussements et je sens une boule se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je ne veux pas qu'elles me voient dans toute l'étendue de ma nullitude, j'ai déjà assez de mal à supporter mon complexe d'infériorité quand elles ne font rien alors si elles commencent à se moquer de moi... Même Sandy sait se maquiller correctement, même si elle ne le fait pas souvent.

-Alexandra ? Montre-nous.  
C'est Lily. Son ton est calme et elle n'a pas l'air sur le point de m'engueuler, pour une fois. Mais j'attends tout de même qu'elle vienne elle-même soulever la serviette de mon visage. C'est ce qu'elle fait avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, les yeux ronds de stupeur. J'entends Sandy murmurer « Oh misère... » et je vois Laura donner un coup de coude à Amélia qui menace d'exploser de rire à tout bout de champ.

-C'est si terrible que ça ? je gémis, les yeux fermés.  
-Eh bien je serais tentée de dire oui mais ce n'est rien d'irréparable. Oh Ally ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je baragouine de vagues explications à Sandy au sujet de ce que m'a dit Sirius et que je m'étais trouvée affreuse dans le miroir.

-Tu aurais dû nous demander !  
-Plutôt crever...  
-Il n'y a rien de mal à demander de l'aide ! Tu nous saoules avec ta fierté à deux ronds ! Si tu veux t'améliorer, il va falloir accepter le fait que les autres ont des choses à t'apprendre ! s'énerve Lily.

Je baisse la tête. Elle a raison, j'aurais dû demander plus tôt.

-Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver aussi...noire ? me demande Amélia d'un air intrigué.  
-Ben j'ai essayé de me tracer un trait d'eye-liner sur et sous les yeux ,mais le trait était irrégulier et bizarre et plus je repassais, plus il était gros et irrégulier alors j'ai voulu l'estomper avec le doigt mais c'était une grossière erreur parce qu'on aurait dit que j'avais des traces de pneu en travers du visage et puis j'ai essayé de le laver mais c'est tellement waterproof que même avec du démaquillant je n'ai pas réussi à le faire partir.

Reprenant mon souffle après cette tirade de pur drame, j'observe mes amies pliées en deux de rire au milieu de la salle de bain et bizarrement je ne me sens pas vexée. Je fais pourtant semblant de l'être et leur demande si elles comptent m'aider aujourd'hui où si elles attendent demain. Amélia me répond, plus que ravie :

-Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider. Laura, apporte la chaise de mon bureau s'il te plaît.

Elle fait craquer ses doigts et commence à fouiller dans son placard personnel. C'est le moment de me sentir inquiète non ?

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me sentir inquiète. J'observe le résultat du travail de mes amies dans ce même miroir qui me renvoyait une image hideuse il y a une demi-heure. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les deux petits boutons et leurs rejetons ont disparu en deux coup de cuillère à pot – au sens propre du terme grâce à Stop-Spots, crème magique que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt car noyée dans le bordel personnel d'Amélia. Mon désastre oculaire a été rejoindre les boutons et a été remplacé par un fin trait d'eye-liner, un peu d'ombre à paupière dorée et une bonne dose de mascara –tout compte fait, si je n'avais pas été aussi perturbée, j'aurais (presque) pu en faire autant. J'ai convaincu Lily de laisser ma bouche tranquille, elle qui possède une impressionnante collection de rouges à lèvres –évidemment, elle a la plus belle bouche du monde, ce qui n'est pas mon cas à mon humble avis. Ces anges ont même réussi à faire quelque chose de mes cheveux. Pas grand-chose mais quand même : ils ne partent plus d'un côté ou d'un autre, ils sont lisses et le valent bien.

- Tu peux dire merci à tes copines de ma part, elles me sauvent du désastre.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas monsieur le miroir !  
- Et elle parle toute seule en plus.

Je retourne dans la chambre sans faire attention à ce rabat-joie et trouve mes amies prêtes pour descendre manger.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de cette jupe ? me demande Sandy.  
-Oui oui, mon jean me va très bien.  
-Attends...

Amélia s'avance vers moi et détache d'un coup sec les premiers boutons de mon chemisier.

-Hééé ! Ca va pas dans ta tête ? On n'a pas gardé les scroutts ensemble que je sache !!  
-Cacher à ce point un 90C, c'est de la folie. Oh et ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais sauvagement déshabillée, on voit même pas ton soutien-gorge.  
-T'es sûre que t'es pas un mec en fait ?  
-Tu veux vérifier ? propose-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
-Beuaaarg !!

Chacune d'entre nous recule de trois pas et se précipite vers la sortie sous les rires de la brune.

Arrivée en bas à la suite de Laura, je repère Sirius qui discute de plans super-méga-top-secrets avec ses potes et Pénéloppe Darcy à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je commencerai par le « mature » et j'enchaînerai avec la cruche.

-Hé ! Black !

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je lève l'index et le majeur de ma main droite dans un geste obscène dont je suis sûre qu'il connaît la signification.

-Je t'emmerde. Darcy ?

La concernée lève ses paupières alourdies de khôl et m'observe d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tu sais ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

Une lueur d'incompréhension traverse ses yeux vides et je continue mon petit numéro en faisant semblant d'avoir une illumination.

-Ah oui ! Cervelle d'agneau fourrées aux truffes ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé !

Je laisse derrière moi une salle hilare et deux abrutis interloqués. Sans plus profiter de mon succès, je m'éclipse vers la grande salle, non sans voir du coin de l'œil Darcy casser sa plume de frustration. Ce que je n'ai pas vu, ni senti d'ailleurs, c'est Sirius Black sourire dans mon dos. Je ne l'ai pas non plus entendu quand il a murmuré pour lui-même.

-Mignonne. Et quelle paire de...


End file.
